Galbana Lily
by Xerraic
Summary: Vaan wasn't the only one Reks have left behind. Auda, a women who took over her role in raising Vaan and protecting Amelia seriously she knows what she must even before thinking about it. Though her mysterious past comes back and hunts her, will she be able to grow from it, or will she just run from it and pretend that it never happened? Basch X OC, Past Reks X OC
1. Prologue

_I have a thing for redheads I noticed, not many redheads in the FF series so I have to change that lol. Hope you enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Prologue 704 Old Valendian Year

The war between Dalmasca and Arcadia is over, the tensions was high within the city, as The Empire's troops began their occupation. Many people were relocated to Lowtown if they didn't have the funds to stay up and above ground. Auda was one of them. She had red hair and blue eyes, and a blue replacement limb. She found Lowtown was a much better place anymore; after all, it's underground so it beats the heat of the dessert, and the troupes don't set foot down below.

Auda tried her best to adjust, however revenge was going through her. Her fiancé Reks died because of the Empire, and because of Basch fon Rosenberg. His betrayal hurt everyone, and hurt their stance in the war. Reks was stabbed by him; he refused to talk about anything. It's like Reks just lost his will to fight, not even for his loved ones. He died during an interrogation, because he just wouldn't speak. It's like he lost his voice.

Either way, Auda was now alone, Vaan was always gone, and the hatred of the Empire was in her veins. And either way, Old Dalan saw something in her, as she was waiting in his house. She was leaning against one of the walls, and Old Dalan was sitting on his chair petting his cat. "Auda, you wonder why I called you here yes?" The old man asked.

Auda folded her arms, and nodded her head. She needed to go hunting for food and gil, not just for her, but for Vaan and Penelo, Kytes, and even Filo. Other people depended on her, and she couldn't let them down.

"If you please come out," The old man spoke. Behind him came out a male hume, about 36 years old, with dark skin and dark hair. With him, was a young female hume about Auda's age. She wore a white fancy dress in which Auda knew right away who she was. The princess was alive.

"What is this?" Auda asked, not moving from her spot.

"Auda, met Captain Vossler York Azelas, the head of the up and coming resistance. Perhaps you can help." Old Dalan introduced.

Vossler looked at her, he had to swallow his pride. "I am told that Reks was your fiancé. The traitor killed him, along with our king."

"Spare me," Auda spoke quickly and interrupted him, and looked at the princess. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"Told you it wouldn't work." The princess sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need help. Dalan here said he will set up a meeting with someone I should trust. As you can see, I know nothing of how to handle teenage girls."

"We are people too." Auda spoke, "Training Princess Ashelia to be a normal teen won't be hard. Need to uncover name."

"Amalia." The Princess spoke.

Auda nodded her head "Leave everything to me, I'll be back with a temporary outfit, and we will go shopping, just us girls."

"I cannot allow that." Vossler spoke sternly.

"Why not? You can allow her some freedom can't you?" Auda put her hand on her hip. "Two teenage girls that are out shopping is a very common no matter where you are at. So no soldier will look twice. Though if we add a man of your age they may look, you can't really pass as one of our fathers."

"She does have a point," came Amalia. "We shall go. It will give us time to know each other."

"Will you join the resistance?" Vossler asked.

"I guess I have no choice Captain. Who would expect me to join?" She laughed lightly. In that moment the shine in Auda's eyes where back. She can have her revenge. She looked at the princess. "Stay here, I'll get you your clothes, then we can go shopping for an outfit in which you would like, and call as your own."

Amalia nodded her head. "Thank you Auda. I shall repay you shortly. I know I must be keeping you from something important."

"Just some hunts from the notice board." She turned around. "Don't worry about it. I plan on getting them done."


	2. In the Sewers

Chapter 1 In the Sewers

The day was sunny just like any other day in the dessert city of Rabanastre. The resistance was planning an attack that night on the palace. Auda, a member, stood in the crowds, as her ears will hear the speech from Vayne in place of the resistance. Vossler counted on her. That or he wanted her out of the way. She still couldn't tell with him.

Auda changed in the last few years, her red hair was more clam. She had a tank top that tied in the front showing some cleavage, and the cloth opened up just right below her breasts. I belt was around her waist giving her an appearance of deeper curves. On her stomach was a tattoo of a Galbana Lily. She wore a pair of short shorts and on the sides were clothes that went down her legs. Her blue fake left arm was no longer hidden, and hasn't since she joined the resistance.

Auda remembered when Amalia first saw it, she was really concerned. It was really sweet at any rate. They became best friends, they both lost someone in the war, Auda her fiancé and Amalia her husband. They had a lot in common and they both needed someone.

The float started to come down the main street of Rabanastre. On it was a man who was 27 years old, 8 years older than Auda and Amalia. He had black hair that went to his shoulders that was somewhat curly. He was known as Vayne Solidor. He walked to the podium outside the palace. A random Judge in which are second in command of the Imperial army. The coward was talking to themselves, none were nice things. "We will have order! I give you your new consul... His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor... Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar…" Vayne walked forward. "Your Excellency!"

Vayne walked back to his float, and went on top. "People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"

"Spit on your Empire!" Yelled a random male. "Go back to Archadia!" yelled another.

Vayne ingored them, his hands were behind his back. "There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing... and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not!"

Auda blinked, he actually brought in King Raminas. She couldn't believe that. She held herself back from yelling out at him. He continued on with his speech.

"I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace... you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." He bowed, and left his float, or in this case, his stage. Auda rolled her eyes, and crowd was cheering. Did they really buy his pretty words?

She took off, as she had to get food for the resistance. She grabbed two paper bags full and head down to Lowtown. She repeated what the speech was about to Vossler. He too didn't react with cheer, neither did Amalia.

Amalia looked angry and rightfully so. "He had no right to…"

"He did though." Auda shook her head. "At least you weren't there to hear it. It was hard for me to hold back my tongue, how goes the preparations for tonight, Captain Vossler?"

* * *

Vossler, Amalia, and Auda were fighting the courtyard. Auda stood right at Amalia's side. Her mission was to protect her friend, and no matter what get her out safely. A blast from above hit the area. "The Ifrit." Vossler spoke, he then turned to Auda, "You know what to do. Go. I'll distract them."

Auda nodded her head in understanding, and she grabbed Amalia's hand. "Let's go." She led the way into the Garamsythe Waterway. They fought who they must but they went on when they could. She knew the layout of the waterway quite clear. They just had to run their way back to Lowtown; however with the water levels that would be a long way round.

"It was a trap." Amalia spoke.

"It was," Auda agreed.

"We should split up."

Auda rolled her eyes. "No we should not." She stopped in a corner, they were high up. "Judging where we are, we are at the number 11 channel. There is only one path out."

"How do you know all this?"

"There are some hunts down here from time to time." Auda answered, "I have been through the sewers as much as the dessert. We should hurry." They ran into the East Control. The men from the opposing army had caught up to them. "Amalia, stay close."

They were near the edge of the waterway, they couldn't exactly jump unless they wished to get themselves hurt. One of the soldiers walked closer, testing them, to see how far they can go. At least they weren't judges, meaning they were just regular soldiers.

One got too close, and Amalia struck him down. "Who would be next?"

"Auda?" Came a male voice from below. Auda glanced, Vaan a blond male 2 years her junior stood with two people she didn't know, one viera, one male hume. She didn't have time to look at them before the soldiers got closer.

"Close ranks! Bring them down!" They were ordered.

Auda looked behind, "Jump down!" Vaan yelled. Amalia looked, and looked at Auda. "Hurry!" Auda nodded her head. Amalia jumped down along with Auda. Vaan caught Amalia, and the unknown male caught Auda.

"She's not alone!" The lead soldier yelled.

The viera had long bleach blond hair that was in a high ponytail that went past her back. "Our ranks grow by the hour."

"And our troubles with them."The male hume had short brown hair, and blond highlights. Auda noticed he hasn't let her go. He looked familiar, like someone she had met from long ago before she lost her arm. He looked at her with his green eyes staring at her blue ones. She quickly got away from him. She stood near Amalia and together the group of five attacked the soldiers and brought them down.

Vaan walked up to the two girls. "You all right?"

"Thank you." Amalia spoke.

"Vaan, what are you doing here?" Auda asked, "Why aren't you home?" She sighed, "No matter, you need to head back."

Vaan nodded his head. He looked at Amalia, "I'm Vaan. And this is Balthier and…" The male hume, Balthier started to walk away. "Hey!" The guy stopped, and Vaan faced Amalia once more. "What's your name?"

"Amalia."

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you. How do you and Auda know each other?"

"There were others with us…" Amalia spoke.

Auda nodded her head, "I hope they are okay…"

The viera shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Amalia looked down. "No..."

Something started to glow in Vaan's pocket. He took a small rock out of his hand, which judging by the blue color was magicite, the same substance in which Auda's fake arm was made of. "Huh?"

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier spoke, starting at the stone.

Vaan held it back from him. "Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine."

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

Amalia had a ghost look on her face, like she knew what was in Vaan's possession. "You stole that?"

"Yeah!" Vaan yelled proudly.

Auda put her hand to her temples. "Vaan, you didn't…"

The stone stopped glowing. The viera looked at them. "Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Auda really needed to know her name.

"If they aren't already." Balthier spoke.

Vaan looked at Auda and Amalia, "You should come with us. Better than being by yourselves."

Amalia took a deep breath. "Very well." She walked forward a little mad, not that Auda could blame her. After all he did steal from her.

Vaan of course didn't know who she really was, was confused. "What's wrong with her?"

Balthier sighed. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery."

"What's that mean? Auda?"

Auda shook her head. "You must learn, if you want to be a sky pirate. Isn't that what you are always going on about?" She walked on to Amalia. "Don't worry, Vaan is an idiot, but at least Vayne won't find it. One way to look at it I suppose."

The rest of the party caught up. "The situation requires that I accept such help as I find, though it be from thieves. We shall accompany you until we find our companions, no longer."

"Or until we reach Lowtown." Auda spoke next.

"Let's think of them as our 'guests' then," Balthier spoke, looking at Vaan. "Unlike us, our guests probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And they will leave anytime they please. So, we keep to our affairs and they to theirs. I doubt we'll find them wanting in valor being such upstanding member of the insurance."

"Resistance." Amalia corrected.

Vaan took a double take to Auda, "Auda, you are with the resistance? Since when?"

"Since his death." Auda spoke grabbing the necklace around her neck. There on a chain were two engagement rings, "Don't be so shocked. Don't tell anyone okay?" Amalia started to walk on to the next room. Auda hurried up.

"Auda!" Vaan yelled trying to catch up to her.

"Well, Fran, let's go." Balthier sighed.

Auda walked at Amalia's side, "The sooner we get to Lowtown, the sooner it's safe. Once it's clear I can go talk to Vaan about your treasure."

Amalia nodded her head, "Thank you. Is he really Reks's brother?"

Auda gave a soft smile, and held on to the rings around her neck. "He is."

* * *

Migelo a blue bangaa looked at Reks, a blond 14 year old boy. They were in Migelo's shop. Reks looked at the teenager behind him. He hasn't seen her before. Her red hair was very unique, and her blue eyes looked at his and looked away. He would have been offended but she seemed shy. He looked her over, her left arm was blue. He knew then she lost her arm. A viera or a moogle must have made the limb, as it looked like a regular arm, and not one a hume would have made. He saw her look up at him again from a low glance, this time when she looked away, he saw a blush.

"Auda." Migelo spoke, "This is Reks. Reks, Auda."

"Nice to meet you." Reks said politely. He didn't get a response. Did she speak? However she did nod her head, and smiled lightly.

Migelo looked at Auda, "Now, Reks is here to show you the city. Go have fun."

"Come on!" Reks grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the store. He let go of her hand and he watched her look around. "The city isn't that bad once you get used to it. Welcome to Rabanstre," He didn't get a response again. He saw her fake arm again. "Where are you from? What happened to your arm?"

Auda moved her fake arm in an attempt to hide it. "I…" her voice was somewhat raspy, raspy like she hasn't spoken much in the last few days. "I don't remember anything past a week ago. I'm sorry…"

Reks thought her voice was adorable however. He was about to open his mouth but she spoke again.

"Thank you… for showing me around, and welcoming me."

Reks then smiled, "You're welcome. It's okay that you don't remember the past as long as you remember the present." He walked forward.

She blinked then followed him. Ahead was a fountain where other people were cooling down at. She walked up to it seeing her own refection. She heard screams within her head. She grabbed it in an attempt to stop them.

Reks stood next to her. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. He noticed she was fighting back tears. "Hey it's okay. You're safe now." His voice was soft and soothing. She nodded her head and looked away. He touched her shoulder.

Auda jumped back violently and turned around putting her back to him. She realized what she had done and looked back. Her head was low. "Sorry."

"Why don't I show you the rest of the city?"

Auda nodded her head, "I… I would like that."

"Okay then." He grinned. "From here, the three gates outside the city lead here. There is the east, south, and west exit. The east leads to the Estersand, the south the Giza plains, and the west the Western sand. The aerodrome is located in the west as well. And if you have a transportation stone, the crystal is in the south gate."

Auda nodded her head once more. Slowly she was getting her voice back.

* * *

The group walked up to the gates of the waterway. Lowtown was just beyond the way. Auda looked back at Vaan, and moved her head. "Hurry up, will you?"

"Okay!" he nodded his head. "Auda, you gotta teach me some moves!"

Auda nodded her head in return. "And for payment…"

"Stand where you are!" A line of soldiers showed themselves. They had a line of guns pointed right at them. Auda looked around as did Amalia, then Vayne walked into view. Auda knew they couldn't win. Her mission was a failure. She had her hands up. Amalia growled.

Balthier grabbed her arm, "Now is not the time."

Vayne looked down at them, and walked off. Amalia stared back. Vayne then met Auda's eyes. She narrowed her eyes. She saw him mutter something to the Judge. The Judge nodded his head. "Arrest them, keep the redhead away from the blond."

The soldiers descended down to the group. They all were put into handcuffs that were made from wood. Auda looked at Vayne again, and he led the way out. Soon enough they were in Lowtown. They were so close. Auda hoped she saw someone who knew her and Amalia, so that way Vossler would know.

Many of the people started to gossip which wasn't really new, and humes, seeqs, and bangaas are all noisy. "They're the thieves who stole into the palace."

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?"

Amalia gasped a bit. "They think me some common thief."

"Better than a common assassin." Balthier spoke smartly.

A soldier shoved Amalia forward. She looked at Auda. "These people have done nothing. Release them."

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

Amalia looked back. "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking." She had a bit of a sour attitude. Vayne knew who she was. Why else separate her? Auda sighed, Vossler wouldn't like this. The blame was hers, she had to find leads to get her back, and yet she will be sent off with the thieves. Vayne looked at Vaan, and then everyone else in the party.

"Wait!" Penelo ran forward. She was Vaan's long term friend. She had the Dalmascan blond hair that were in twin braids, and blue eyes. She was but 16 years old. She tried her best to get to Vaan, but some soldiers held her back. "He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!"

"Penelo!" Vaan waved at, and lowered his head. "Sorry. That dinner will have to wait."

"I told you!"'

"That's enough!" One of the soldiers lost his patience. He punched Vaan in the back of his head. He feel forward.

Penelo ran forward after breaking free from being held back. "Leave him alone!"

Balthier stepped in front of her. Auda tilted her head, knowing what he was doing. He didn't want to cause any more problems. That or he was a huge flirt. "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back." He handed her his handkerchief.

"On your feet! You, over here!" One of the soldiers ordered.

"All right, all right. Edgy, aren't we?" Balthier walked back calmly. The soldiers started to strip them of their weapons.

Both Fran and Auda were on their guard in case any guards got too handy, luckily none of them did.


	3. Nalbina Fortress

Chapter 2 Nalbina Fortress

It was light out when Auda, Balthier, Fran, and Vaan were placed in the Fortress. Auda tried her best to ignore the stares from the men, from looks alone, it seemed Fran and Auda were the only ones who were female. How long as it been since the last time they seen a female, much less two, and one was a viera.

Balthier picked up Vaan and the four entered a sandy cove where no one else has claimed. There was a dead bangaa on the ground. Auda sat down next to Balthier. "Fran," He spoke.

She was looking around, "The mist." She spoke.

Balthier nodded his head in understanding, "Can you follow it?"

She nodded her head, "I'll be back." She was off.

Auda blinked, the connection those two shared was something else. She got reminded of Reks, once again she grabbed the necklace around her neck. She closed her eyes. "Auda is it?" Balthier asked, "How did you get into the Resistance? Someone like you and someone like Vaan shouldn't even cross paths."

Auda looked at Vaan, who still was out. "So you can't believe we know each other even though we both live in the same city?"

"Two different circles."

She sighed, "All right, if you must know, I was engaged to his brother before the war. He died in battle."

"And you took his charge."

"Something like that." She looked back at Balthier. "I care little how you and Fran met, but how did you guys met Vaan?"

Balthier shrugged his shoulders, "We were after the same treasure, nothing too special. Not a bad start on his thieving career."

Auda shook her head, "He used to pick pocket the soldiers."

Balthier gave a little laugh, "Yes, well someone has to start somewhere. I wonder why they took Amalia away and not you."

"Nalbina is a prisoner of war prison as well." Auda leaned back, her eyes closing, "Perhaps they wanted us spilt apart because together we would have less courage or some such. I might as well nap, wake me when it's time to go."

* * *

Auda and Reks had a happy time together. Then the war came, then everything changed. They were stressed, but together they took care of Vaan, who made things better. Then word on the Princess was getting married, and then Reks had a new look in his eyes. He and Auda were alone near the fountain in which he showed her when they first met.

"Auda…" He took a deep breath. "I have something I wish to tell you. It's big news."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "Reks what are you up to?"

"I can't stand by here anymore, and watch us lose our home to the Empire. I have to help out on the lines. I already signed up, and I have gotten accepted."

Auda looked away, "Reks…" She mumbled, "What of…"

He didn't let her finish. "While I am gone, please keep an eye on Vaan, and protect him when I cannot."

"Reks… are… are you really sure about this? You never talked about joining before… nor shared the urge to."

"I didn't wish for you to worry." He went to kiss her, only she turned her head. "Auda. I have to protect Vaan, and I have to protect you. I love you." He placed his hand on her check.

She touched his hand. "I love you too. I don't want to lose you." She looked up at him.

He saw the fear. "And you won't. Auda, please support me."

She smiled softly, "I do… it's great that you want to fight to protect us, to protect everything that you love… I'm scared…"

"I know," He kissed her. "When I get back, let's get married."

"What?" Auda blinked, "You are serious aren't you?"

"I am," He grinned, "What do you say?"

Auda nodded her head, "Yes!" She put her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist.

His arms went around her, "Let me give you your engagement ring," He laughed.

Auda got down, and he placed a sliver ring on her left hand. He kissed it once he was done. The ring was simple, and she looked and he already had a ring on his hand. "Reks…"

His grin never left. "While I'm gone you better think about our wedding."

Auda nodded her head, "And you better come back."

"I promise, my little Galbana Lily."

* * *

Balthier shook Auda awake, she opened her eyes, blinking back the tears of her dream. "Time to go?"

"Something like that, I just heard Vaan cry out. I believe he is in trouble."

Auda got up quickly, the adrenaline woke her up completely. "Where is he?"

Balthier ran out, and Auda followed. "This way." Auda ignored the looks from the men, they seemed so small now. She and Balthier soon entered a room with a pit in the middle, where Auda assumed fights happened there in a daily basis. Inside were Vaan and three seeqs. They were ready to gang up on him. Balthier looked down, "Something stinks in here, all right. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

Auda held back a laugh, though there were in no laughing matter. The leader looked up at him, and muttered something. Balthier spit and cracked his knuckles. "I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" He jumped into the pit.

Auda sighed, "Might as well." She jumped down. Three of them, vs. three seeqs, one for each. They looked at Auda like she was a prize however, again, just because she was one of the first females they have seen for the first time in forever.

Balthier looked at Vaan. "You all right, Vaan?"

Vaan didn't say anything. Instead the blond got into a fighting stance. Balthier smirked and moved his hand to say "Bring it on." Vaan went after the leader, Balthier went for the left, and that left Auda with the one on the right.

The right seeq went to punch Auda, though she easily dodged. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the side. She then punched him in the stomach. Vaan and Balthier were more boxing than kicking, different styles of fighting. The seeq Auda was fighting switch between the leader, Auda rolled her eyes, and kicked him as well. She was pushed against the wall, and she kicked the seeq where the rain doesn't shine, and then head but him against his nose. She heard a crack. The leader was down for the count. She looked, the other two were down as well. The hand to hand fight against Vossler was much harder. Soon the seeqs ran off.

The doors above opened up, the trio went into the blind spot. "Huh?" Vaan had asked, a regular judge had walked in, with a few of his men followed soon. Then 4 bangaa walked in, one female, the rest male.

Balthier looked at them, "Great. They just don't give up, do they?" The leader of the four shoved the soldier aside, and looked around. "Now is looking like a good time for us to leave."

Vaan looked over to the right, Auda looked as well, Fran was on the other side of the pit door, and she opened it up for them, just enough for them to squeeze under. If she opened it too much, then the guards would sorely notice. They walked over. "Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only…"

"Only you sense the Mist. Then we'll need weapons." Balthier went under, Vaan and Auda followed. They were ready to go, until…

"What did you call me? Say that again!" The soldier yelled out.

Auda blinked, wondering what the bangaa had said. The leader turned to the soldier. "What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier." Ba'Gamnan had his weapon ready to attack.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." Came a voice, in which Auda knew all too well from her past, from before she lost her arm. He came out, with a full set of amour including a helmet. Behind him was a cape that had the Empire's symbol in red, with the background black.

Fran looked, "A Judge."

"Judge Magister." Auda corrected. "Higher rank than any old Judge."

"Judge?" Vaan asked.

Balthier humphed. "The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

"We should go." Auda spoke. "I don't want to be here to find out."

Ba'Gamnan stepped aside, and the Judge Magister walked down the steps. "The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honor…" The bangaa started.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?"

"Bah." He threw his hands to the side, and turned away like a little kid.

Auda's fears went to the worst; all she needed was to be near a Judge Magister. She watched the Judge who went to attend to his men. One saluted him, and he walked past him. "Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

Ba'Gamnan turned back around, "Eh?"

"This does not concern you, bounty hunter." The Judge walked off.

Ba'Gamnan turned to his headhunters. "He's in here somewhere! Find him!"

"Bwagi, that way!" One said.

Bwagi pointed another way, "I was going _this_ way!"

Balthier had a smirk on his face, looking in the direction the Judge left. "Time for the hare to follow the fox."

"Huh?" Vaan asked.

Fran looked back at Vaan. "The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents."

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us." Balthier finished explaining.

"How is going deeper into this place…"

Balthier didn't let Vaan finish. "What's wrong? You don't trust her? Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

Auda followed their lead when they walked on. "Guess we'll find out what that Judge is up to… what joy…" She sighed.

Vaan looked over at her, "Wouldn't that be good for the resistance?"

"Sure, if I didn't fail my mission." She shook her head, "It might improve my current standing, but it won't make things worse… Amalia is out there, and I have to get her back."

"Amalia, who is she to you?"

"A close friend, someone like me, who lost a loved one in the war."

Fran stopped looking over in a room, where weapons and gold and such were inside. "Look."

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and armaments." Balthier smirked.

Vaan looked inside, "So our things are in here?"

"That's what I said." Balthier walked inside the room, grabbing his guns, and Fran grabbed her bow and arrows.

Auda looked around, and found her sword and shield. She sighed, as soon as she is free, she will have to report to Vossler, and then go after Amalia. Doesn't matter what he says, she will make it right. She looked over at Vaan, no longer did she see him as Reks. That was unfair to him, she knew, but they had so many similar traits. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Vaan was in front of her.

"Auda, you need this more than I." Vaan handed her a Galbana Lily.

"Vaan," She said softly, taking them. She held it close to heart. Galbana lilies where Reks's favorite flower. They were a rare flower that blooms in the dessert. "Thank you." She felt tears, now wasn't the time to cry. Still she looked at Vaan again, "He compared me to them…"

"I know," Vaan spoke softly as well. "It was his pet name for you wasn't it?"

"Let's just go." She was the first one out. She put the flower someplace safe on her person, which was on the handle of her shield. They made it through a set of closing doors just in time.

Balthier passed a corner, but then backtracked, and peered around it. Auda looked as well. The Judge Magister was in the distance, followed by his men. "There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" He led the way, then Fran. Auda looked at Vaan, he went next and then Auda. She looked around; her stomach was in knots, mostly because of that dang Judge. The flower however was giving her courage.

They followed them to a door; a mage soldier had his staff in his hands, and started to chant. The magicks on the door was disabled, and it opened up. The Judge walked through it, and before it closed the group ran forward and made it through.

Inside they saw the Judge approached a cage. Inside was a man who was shackled. He had a scar over his eyebrow, long blond hair and a long beard. He must have been in that cage for a while, or at least arrested for a while. The man's ribs were also shown; he really needed a few good meals.

The Judge removed his helmet. Auda knew who he was, from her past. Judge Gabranth. He hasn't changed, his buzz cut was still short as ever, and the proud element to him was still strong as ever. She tried not to let it show that she knew him. It seemed as though he had a promotion since they last met. Looking at the man in the cage, they were similar in looks.

"You have grown very thin, Basch. Less than a shadow. Less than a man." The Judge spoke.

Vaan let out a gasp. Auda covered his mouth. She put a finger on her mouth, telling him to be quite. He nodded his head, and followed her lead. If she could be strong, than he can to.

Gabranth luckily hadn't heard Vaan, as his attention was on Basch still. "Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?" That question was on both Vaan's and Auda's minds.

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" Basch asked back. He had a bit of an attitude. That surely can't be it could it?

"Is that all?" Auda hated it, how is it that she and Judge Gabranth are on a wavelength?

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

"We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. Another leader is here already. Does the name Auda mean anything to you?" There was no reaction, though Auda saw Judge Gabranth speak. She knew that he at least had a feeling of who she was. Though how common was the name Auda? "The woman Amalia. Who could that be?" Judge Gabranth asked.

Basch perked up a little, and looked to the side, with a sigh. Auda gave a glare, he knows Amalia's fake name.

Gabranth put his helmet back on, "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away."

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" He walked off. Auda knew he meant Landis, but she didn't know he had a brother. Balthier started to move, and the group followed his lead.

"Who's there?" Basch asked looking at Balthier.

Balthier didn't pay attention to him, and looked at the controls of the cage. "This the place?"

Fran walked closer, "The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere."

Auda and Vaan kept close to the group but kept an eye on Basch. Basch looked at Fran and then Balthier again. "You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out…"

Auda turned her attention to Vaan, "Do you hear something?" She asked, showing off that she wasn't listening to him.

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be king-slayers." Balthier answered him.

"I did not kill him." Basch spoke.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it."

Basch looked at Vaan, "Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

Vaan's anger exploded, all the rage and anger he felt for the last two years finally had a chance to let go at the real reason Reks had died. He jumped on the cage, and started to shake it. "Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother-You killed my brother!"

Auda didn't even tried to stop him, and let out a sigh. She really didn't wanna deal with this. Not now of all times at any rate. A part of her however wanted to join Vaan at the yelling. She looked at the Galbana Lily.

"Quiet! The guards will hear." Balthier spoke to Vaan.

Fran's ear moved, hearing the guards. "I'm dropping it." She kicked the lever, and the cage began to drop.

"Pirates without a sky." Balthier, Fran, and Auda, jumped on the chain. Soon enough the cage crashed way below into the ground.


	4. Traveling With A Traitor

**Chapter 3 Traveling With A Traitor**

The cage crashed open, and Basch climbed out, and started to rub his wrists. Auda looked away from him, and stood near the edge of the group. Vaan let out a small angry roar, and tacked the 36 year old. He had a fist ready to punch him. Balthier grabbed a hold of Vaan's fist, and sent him away. "Spare us your quiddities."

Vaan started to protest. "Yeah but - but he's a…"

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." Balthier looked at Basch. "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan had to ask.

"We could use another sword arm."

Basch nodded his head, "And you have it."

Vaan rolled his eyes, and looked over at Auda. "Aren't you going to say anything Auda?" Auda shook her head, not trusting her words. He saw her expression, the one she was trying to hide away from the man. He softened up, "Auda…"

"Let's just go," She started to walk.

"Auda," Basch had spoken her name, "The one the Judge had spoken of Auda?"

She stopped, her back was still to him. "Yes?" She forced out.

"What can you tell me of Amalia?"

Auda turned around, and finally slapped him. It felt good. It took all her power not to beat him up like a pulp. "Who are you to talk of Amalia?" She turned around. Basch touched his check, and he knew that Auda knew who Amalia was.

"Auda?" Vaan blinked.

She looked at him, "Vaan, let's just go okay."

He nodded his head.

Auda walked on behind the party, she grabbed the Galbana Lily from her shield and gave it a little smell. Its scent was still fresh. She held it close, giving a sigh. Vaan looked back, he knew how hard it has been for her, and it was hard for him as well. His eyes caught hers, and she put the Galbana Lily back on the shield handle.

They fought mimics which attack electricity. Finally after a while of traveling in the passage, they took a rest. Auda's eyes, landed on Basch's back. Even though he was thin, his back was still broad. It was covered in scars. He bent over a fallen soldier who was all bones, and grabbed a sword, in which he needed. He put his hair in a pony tail to get it out of his way, and even dressed in the clothing that was left behind. The man was desperate it seemed, for clothing, and a weapon.

"The Mist seethes." Fran spoke.

Balthier agreed. "It reeks. Something's close." Basch did a few practice moves with the sword. "Nice moves there, Captain."

"You mean 'traitor,'" Vaan had corrected.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did."

Basch gave a gasp. "Reks. He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you."

"Not all he had."

"A fiancée his age."

"Me," Auda spoke up.

"Your brother. What became…"

Vaan glared, "He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It was you who killed him!"

"I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

Vaan looked at Auda, who hasn't moved from her spot. She never took her eyes off the elder man. "Then what was the way of it?" She asked.

Basch closed his eyes, talking of the events of that night. He and two soldiers ran into the King's room. Inside the Archadian soldiers were already waiting. They fought who they could, and Basch himself was held back by a few. Then Gabranth showed up, his hair was a bit longer and cut Basch's face himself. Gabranth then had Basch dragged away, and went to talk to Reks. Then Gabranth stabbed him.

"Stop…" She spoke, her eyes were closed. She tried to stop the tears as she held on to the necklace that was around her neck. "Reks…" She started to play with the flower Vaan gave her.

Basch was sitting against the wall when he finished. Balthier looked at Basch, "A twin brother? Fancy that. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you."

"I don't believe you." Vaan spoke, still a bit angry. Two years of anger won't go away over night after all.

Basch shook his head. "Of course not. It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry."

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother and his girl."

"You don't know anything!"

Balthier grew tired of the events. "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy." He walked past Basch. "What's done is done."

Auda began to walk before Vaan could ask her questions. She was confused. Gabranth… he really did that? She closed her eyes, not sure if she could believe Basch. But why would he lie about that? What would he have to gain for lies? She then started to think of her next plan of action. Gabranth surly knew where Amalia was at, she will have to face the past she was running from all these years to get her back. Her reunion will happen after all. Though if there was a way without her past coming out, she would gladly take that.

"Auda!" Vaan caught up to her, "What do you think?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "I really don't know." She smelled the flower once more. "Reks, he wrote about Basch quite a few times, even though they haven't met yet. Out of the whole army, Basch's name was known, for his courage, and bravery. He looked up to him… We felt the betrayal he had caused, and to say his twin did it?" She sighed, "I just don't know… I'm confused… I need to think, and let it process."

"You took up Reks's charge, why?"

"To protect you, and Dalmasca, and get revenge. They took everything from me, they need to pay. Forgive me Vaan, I need some time to think."

Vaan stopped walking, he didn't know what to say next. Instead of dreaming of freedom like he did, she dreamed of revenge. His anger went buried down, and hers was ever present in her goals. He learned that she listened to her anger these past 2 years. He began to walk. He wondered about her unknown past. She said she never knew what happened before she lost her arm, but he wondered if the Empire was behind it.

The Mimic Queen showed her ugly head. It was the cause of the mist in which Fran had picked up. They fought the Queen, in which Auda took care of herself nicely. She had noticed that Vossler's training was much worse. After the Mimic Queen was down for the count, they had escaped into the Dessert.

Basch looked around, after taking a deep breath of some fresh air, the first fresh air in a long while. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet."

Vaan looked around. "Where are we?"

Balthier looked him, "The Estersand, by the look of it. Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain."

"Yes," Basch agreed. "The hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." He began to walk. Auda and Vaan were the last to follow him.

Auda rolled her eyes, "We have survived two years without you. I think we have it covered. What do you expect you can do once you return?"

"Go to Vossler, with your help perhaps." He answered looking at her.

"You presume much, why should he talk to you? Though if you wish an audience with him, guess even I cannot stop you." She let out a deep sigh, "I lost Amalia, and now I'm returning with a traitor, he is really going to kill me…"

"I give you my word, he will not kill you."

"Y… You will protect me?"

"Yes." He answered simply before walking off.

She watched Basch's back once again, she blinked; his words got to her once again. He was still willing to fight for Dalmasca? She still didn't know if she could trust him or not, but he seemed honorable all the same. He wouldn't have stabbed Reks right? She looked at the ground of the dessert, not sure what she should believe in. Reks was no liar that she knew. She looked at Vaan, was he fighting an inner battle as well? He ran in front, wanting to lead, and took out his anger on the wolves of the area. Auda stayed behind, grabbing the loot he left behind.


	5. Back In Rabanastre

_If you like this, please rate and review! If not, well still review to tell me what I can do to improve!  
_

Chapter 4 Back In Rabanastre

They arrived at the east gate of Rabanastre in which Auda was glad for. She looked at Vaan. "I'll see you later Vaan," she then looked at the sky-pirate duo. "Balthier, Fran, it was nice to meet you." She then left, not saying a word to Basch. What could she have said? She went to the moogling, and from there, went into Lowtown, the fastest way she could think of. The cool temperature of Lowtown was indeed welcoming after spending hours in the dessert. All she wanted now was some water.

She walked into the hideout, passing the guards who were just sitting there. On looks alone they seemed like any other group of people sitting around chatting. She stood in the main room the hideout, Vossler hasn't spotted her yet. She walked off to the side to the kitchens to get some food and water, when he finally stopped her. "Auda, where is Amalia?"

"Uh…" She turned around to face him and gave a nervous laugh, "About that…"

"What happened? Heard you were sent off to Nalbina."

"Well, I was… but Amalia was sent off somewhere else. I don't know where, but I have a lead."

"A lead?"

"Judge Gabranth." She said simply, "He was in Nalbina."

"Go, I have to clean up your mess." He dismissed.

"Oh," Auda started, "Basch Fon Rosenberg is alive, and in the city." She left quickly before he could yell at her some more. She got her water and food. While she was at the hideout though, she realized she needed a shower.

When Auda returned to the main room of the hideout, Basch was in the room. Vossler looked at Auda, "There you are. Do you believe his wild tales?"

Auda looked at Basch then back at Vossler, "I don't know Basch's tales, Vossler. Why don't you tell me?" She asked.

Vossler looked at Basch, "I apologize about her, she is rough to handle. She had lost Reks, and thus it is hard on her. Go clean up and have a meal."

"Thank you." Basch left to where Auda just left.

Auda looked at Vossler, as he already have a mission for her. "Auda, I want to keep an eye on Basch."

"What?!" She almost snapped, "Are you kidding me? Amalia is out there, and you want me to stay at his side? You cannot expect me to babysit a 36 year old man."

"She wouldn't be out there if you didn't fail your mission."

Auda looked away, "Vayne and his men were waiting for us at the entrance. I believe there may be a spy. I mean…" She let out a sigh, "Judge Gabranth knew I was a leader… how would he know, you know I don't go out telling people I am a member of the resistance."

Vossler looked at her, "More reason for you to watch Basch."

"I am needed out there, I know I can locate her. I know she is important to us; however she is also my best friend and I let her down. I know I let you down too, that's why I have to…"

"Auda," he stopped her, "Just drop it. You have your mission."

Auda let out a deep sigh, "Understood…" She looked away. She went to the wall and leaned against it. She will just have to bring Basch with her. Maybe he may have a lead where Auda wouldn't have to go into her past. She closed her eyes, the resistance then started to talk about the man.

"Then what of Ondore's proclamation? Did they fool even the marquis?"

"What if a Judge killed the King, not the Captain? That would explain everything wouldn't it?"

"Then the Captain would be brother to a Judge! How are we to trust such a man?"

Auda shook her head; it seemed they didn't even know if they could trust Basch. Basch walked back into to the room. Auda raised her eyebrow. He did clean up nicely, his hair was much shorter, to his mid neck. It was combed back. He kept his beard, but it was short. He wore a red sleeveless open shirt that had a white cloth that closed it in the front. It was designed with a few belts. He wore a simple pair of shorts, and his shoes went high to his knees, they were opened in the back.

"Now there is the Basch that I remember." Vossler spoke.

Basch looked at him, "Then will you fight again at my side?"

The follow men in the room started to talk again. "His word alone convinces me of nothing!"

"I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece marquis!"

"Then you name Reks liar with him."

"My brother was no liar!" Vaan stormed in.

"Vaan…" Auda gasped, not expecting him at the hideout. He had a sword in his hands.

Basch looked at him, "Just the opposite. Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the King-Reks bears no blame. The Fates have willed it."

Vossler walked up to Vaan, checking the teenager out. "So this is Reks's brother." He looked at Auda, who nodded her head. He grabbed the sword, and looked at Basch. "Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."

Auda stepped forward, "If separate why must I…"

"Auda, I do not need him to interfere with our plans." He looked at her. He watched as she rolled her eyes.

Basch looked at Vossler, "Do you not think Amalia worth saving?"

Vossler paused for a moment. He couldn't answer a simple yes or no, he couldn't let others know who she really is. "I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore-as I would treat any abettor of the Empire."

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?" They stared at each other. "Some things never change. Do they?"

"Listen to me, Basch. Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch unblinking."

"Let them watch. I know something of cages." Basch looked at Auda when he said that. He turned around, and left.

Vaan left as well.

"Auda," Vossler placed his hand on her shoulder, "If you return without Amalia, you are out of the Resistance."

"Yes sir!" She grinned and left. He gave her permission to get Amalia. She left the hideout. "Vaan, wait up!" Auda chased him down still in Lowtown.

Basch looked at Auda, "You do not have to watch me, Auda."

She shook her head; she actually gave him a smile in which surprised him. "Vossler… he gave me permission to look for Amalia."

Basch nodded his head.

Vaan had his hands behind his head. "That's right... Amalia's in the Resistance."

"Then you know her."

"Sort of. We met just before we got sent to Nalbina. I've known nicer people."

Auda nodded her head, "We had gotten spilt apart once we got arrested. And Vaan, she is nice; just you got us on a very stressful night."

Basch looked at Vaan, "Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. It's more than coincidence."

"It's annoying." Vaan spoke.

"I'm sorry. Allow me one last annoyance: a favor to ask. I want you to take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings."

"This makes us even."

"Even?"

"For Nalbina. We couldn't have done it without you." Vaan started to walk.

Auda looked at Basch, they were following them, "I can't tell if Vossler trusts you or not. But if he trusts you then I guess I can to right? Reks trusted you, and so when I heard of what happened, Vaan and I, we really felt betrayed as well. Reks did return home, but he lost his will to fight, or even talk. Then he died when they tried to get information out of him… It was too much for him. Then Dalan called me to help Vossler and Amalia."

"Auda, I am sorry you shouldn't have been put through that. No one should. I shouldn't have brought Reks. He was hurt as it was, but he wanted to push on for you and Vaan."

Auda nodded her head in understanding, "I was so proud of him, the reasons why he joined. He was so sweat and he was just taken…" She shook her head, trying to stop the tears. She took a deep breath.

"You have been holding on to that haven't you?" Basch asked.

She nodded her head. "Some days are better than others. Amalia had helped, because we were fighting the same feelings. At times I still feel so empty and alone. And I hated you, I believed you were the reason. Now I am confused, and the pain is still there." She then stopped, realizing who she was talking to and talking about. "Why am I telling a stranger this?"

"I am sorry," They were above ground now, in Rabanstre. "For everything. I deserve your hate and more. You have been holding on to that since Nalbina, or even longer. Auda, I cannot bring Reks back."

"No one can…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry to have blown up on you, I'm usually more collected in front of others."

"It is okay to show emotions in front of others, good and bad. It's healthy not to bottle them up."

"I do not want pity, not from anyone." Auda added a bit of an attitude to that sentence.

"Pity, no, but you have been missing out on connecting with others." Basch placed his hand on her shoulder, right where the fake meets the real. "You are still young, you should enjoy your youth."

"My youth is gone, my life… other lives are unbalanced, have been for years. Look around, everyone needs someone stable… They need her…"

Basch did look around. He saw that they were outside the Sandsea. Figures that Balthier and Fran would be inside, where else would two hungry travelers would go? She would be, if she didn't go to the hideout. Some children went running by Basch, playing pirate. Auda smiled softly, remembering the reason why she stayed in the resistance, for Kytes, and Filo.

Vaan noticed that Basch stared at them, "A lot of kids lost their parents in the war. Mine-mine had already died before that. The plague took them both."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's been five years now. After that, I lived with my friend Penelo and her family. Auda showed up a little later because of Migelo, she had no memory…" He gave a light laugh.

"Hey!" Auda yelled.

"I remember Auda showing up one day to get Reks, something about a hunt I think. When they returned, she had a Galbana lily in her hair, and she kissed him goodbye, heading back to Migelo's. Then... then the war came."

"I am sorry." Basch bowed his head.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Really, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother. It was the Empire. My brother trusted you. And he was right."

Auda blinked, "He…" She smiled softly, "Don't take that lightly. And if Vaan believes you, then I really believe you." She walked inside, Basch followed. Auda looked around inside, looking around for Balthier and Fran.

"Ah, Auda!" Tomaj, a male hume who had short brown hair. He had dark eyes, and had a scarf around his neck. "Long time no see."

"Hey Tomaj," Auda gave a small smile. "I'm looking for someone, well a viera more like."

"There is one upstairs. Can't miss her, why?"

"Thanks, she is an apprentice of mine." The trio walked up the stairs. Migelo was there, he wasn't clam as everyone knew him to be. Auda looked at him, wondering what was up. He was at the table where Balthier and Fran were sitting.

"As I said, a misunderstanding." Balthier had his hands folded.

"Misunderstanding!? What I am understanding is they took Penelo because of you!"

Vaan ran over in a hurry, Auda was right behind him. "What? What about Penelo?"

"Oh, Vaan!" Migelo looked over at him, and then he saw Auda, "Auda! They've taken Penelo! And there was a note - a note for this Balthier! Come to Bhujerba Mines, it said."

Fran was leaning her head against her hand. "It's Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina."

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child - why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to go to her aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?" Migelo turned his attention back to Balthier.

"I don't respond well to orders." Balthier sounded like he lost his patience. "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?"

Vaan went to the table, "Fine, then I'll go! You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there, and I'll find Penelo myself."

"You aren't going alone." Auda spoke. She had to get Penelo back as well. They were friends, not as close as her and Vaan, but friends all the same.

Basch walked forward. "I'll join you. I have some business there as well."

"An audience with the Marquis, by chance?" Balthier smirked.

Basch smirked back. Vaan held out the stone he took from the palace. "Balthier, just take us and this is yours."

"The gods are toying with us." Fran sighed.

Balthier muttered under his breath. He stood up, "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon." He walked down the stairs, Fran was behind him.

"Right." Vaan followed.

Auda went down the stairs with Basch behind her. Tomaj went to her before she could take the final step down. "It's nice to see that you are up and about in Rabanstre again." He spoke.

"Uh… yeah." She blinked.

"Say if you are ever…"

"I'll keep that in mind." She walked around him, Basch went to the door, and watched for her. "I'm somewhat in a hurry. Penelo has been kidnapped. I'm off to Bhujerba. You can get more details from Migelo." She took off before Tomaj could say anything. She went to the moogling near the entrance with Basch behind her. "Don't you dare say anything."

He put his hands up. "I was not going to."

She nodded her head. They went to the west gate of Rabanstre, where the Aerodrome was located. Inside was busy, Auda spotted Fran faster than Balthier, and went up to her. Soon, they went into the airship hangar.

Balthier looked at his ship, with his all famous smirk on his face. "This is the Strahl." It was a big ship. Auda could say something smartass, though looking at it, she knew the style. She wasn't the only run away from Aracadies. "She airship enough for you?"

Vaan pushed past Balthier to get a closer look. A few moogles left the ship. "The Strahl... You really are a sky pirate!"

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so. What's the good word? Is she ready?"

The lead moogle squealed. Balthier and Fran walked up the stairs to get on board. Vaan still had that goofy grin. "So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?" He was like a kid in a candy store.

"I suppose I could tell you, but... wouldn't you rather see for yourself?"

Vaan nodded and ran on board. Auda followed, there were six chairs in the cockpit, and some areas in which people can stand or lay on the sides. Auda sat down in the back, looking out the window. Balthier and Fran were in their seats, the front two.

"Fran, our course." Balthier spoke.

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis." Fran answered.

Basch came walking in, and stood behind the sky-pirates. "How flies Bhujerba?"

"Oh, she's free as can be, for now." Balthier answered. "The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess' suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I'm alive, the Marquis will lose their favor."

Balthier started to press buttons, and ready the controls. Auda had no clue in what he was doing. Vaan sat in front of her and behind Balthier. Basch sat behind Fran. "I try to steer clear of such things. Right. It's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off." He took off into the air. The view was amazing from the sky, like it always was.

* * *

"Reks come on!" Auda said impatiently, they both were at the Sandsea. It's been only a few days since they meet and all ready did they get along well. "We got to find the poster. We got a hunt to get to!"

"You got out of the hospital last week," Reks walked over to her. "Don't you think you need more rest?"

"I'm restless. Let me join you." She grabbed his hand, "I can do this, it's a rank 1 hunt, so it's not that dangerous to tag along, and I'm quite bored. Migelo has no work for me to do today. Please Reks, let me go?"

Reks sighed, he couldn't say no. "Oh alright." Reks lead the way to the poster. "What weapons do you have?"

"Uh… a dagger." Auda let go of his hand as they past the weaponry.

"It will do. The loot you get from fiends is a good way to get gil, and each kill gets you a license point…"

"Give me credit Reks, I know what LP is."

"So you say," He laughed, "Come on then, the poster is at the west gate. Are you ready?"

"Heck yeah!"

"These fiends around here aren't tough, but they can wear you down if you are a new fighter. Do you have any potions?"

"I have cure spells."

"Then we will save money on not worrying about potions. Let's go."

After the hunt they sold the loot and got their reward. The loot alone got them enough money for food the next two weeks to cover them and Vaan. The reward from the hunt covered rent, and even some extra money for food as well. Reks took Auda up on the second floor of the Sunsea to get themselves some lunch after the long day.

"So..." Reks started after some silence. "You know how to fight, where did you learn?"

"I told you," She looked down at her plate, "I don't remember anything before waking up."

"And yet you remember the skills and knowledge before then."

"You don't believe me."

"No, not really." He spoke bluntly. He watched her hmphed. He laughed a little bit. "Sorry, this isn't the time for laughter. You're past must have some horrors if you don't want to remember."

"You seem to read me like an open book. I'm not sure if I like it or not." She took a drink out of her water.

Reks then laughed again. He waited for her to finish her drink. He then placed his hand on her check. She looked surprised. At least she wasn't jumping back. Her eyes were wide though, and were staring right at him. "You are not from Dalmasca, that I am certain of."

"R…Reks…" She spoke softly.

He barely heard her. "Where are you from? Can you tell me that at least?"

"A… Aracadies."

"That's a long way." He spoke, "Why travel this far?"

"Let's not talk about that." She looked away. She was still very aware that his hand was still touching her face.

Reks gave a smile, he then kissed her. She didn't react, she didn't know how to. All she did was stay there, her eyes were wide once again, and her heart was pounding. Only difference was that she was blushing as dark as her hair. He pulled away, "I don't care where you are from, as long as you don't take off from here. I like you Auda." He was blushing as well. His blond hair couldn't hide the blush in his forehead.

She looked away, "I like you too…"

"You know," He started, looking at the Galbana Lily on the table, "You remind me of a Galbana Lily. You know, it's my favorite flower."

Auda looked up at him, her face was red still. It was cheesy she knew, but it was also honest, perhaps that's why it worked on her. She bit her lip, and had to find the courage in her to talk, "That was cheesy…" She touched the vase, "Though it worked anyways…" She looked at him, a smile was on her face. "Reks…" She kissed him this time. She pulled away, "I uh…"

He picked up the flower and stuck it in her curly hair. She looked up at him. "It suits you."

Auda nodded her head, "It does?"

"Yeah, a perfect pair." He placed some money on the table for the tip. "Let's go, Vaan is waiting."

Auda nodded her head again, and followed his lead.


	6. In The Mines

Chapter 5 In The Mines

Auda woke up, remembering the dream she just had. She blinked away more tears. She was dreaming of him more lately. What the heck, it was kind of annoying that she couldn't escape in her dreams. Vaan looked at her, "Auda, remembering?"

She nodded her head. The group walked out to the aerodrome lobby, and Auda stretched, giving a yawn. A few Archadian soldiers ran by, Basch reacted as if they were looking for him.

Balthier looked at the older male, "Easy." Basch nodded.

A soldier looked around once more. "No good. He's not here. Keep searching!" They ran off.

"You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names."

"Of course." Basch spoke.

Auda shook her head. "Good luck with that." She was the first on the bridge, followed by Vaan. The bridge was attached to the city. Auda went to edge looking below. They were really in the sky. It was amazing, feeling the breeze through her hair.

"Auda." Vaan spoke.

Auda went over. Balthier looked ahead, "The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

Auda shook her head, "A mining city that is losing its mining? That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"You're on your way to the mines?" A young teenager was nearby. He had jet back hair that went to his shoulders. He held himself well. He had the Empire's symbol around his neck. He wore high fashion from Archadia. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."

"What manner of errand?" Basch asked.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you."

Balthier looked at him, "Right, come on then."

"What?" Vaan asked.

The male held a smile, "Excellent."

Balthier ignored Vaan. "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both."

Vaan looked over at him, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, uh…" The teenager started to stutter, "I…I'm Lamont."

Auda raised her eyebrow. With as often she was undercover, and having Amalia undercover, she knew he needed work on his. Not only did he messed up on his name, but he screamed high class society. Perhaps that's why Balthier wanted him along, so he can see what the kid was up to.

"Don't worry." Vaan rubbed his nose. "I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands. Right, Basch?"

Balthier had a shocked look, which he overcame it by glaring. Auda and Basch sighed. Then there wasn't any questions on the name. Balthier then smirked. Vaan smiled like he did nothing wrong.

Auda moved on a head, and reached the city, right on solid ground. She thought back to Nalbina once more. She knew what she told Vossler, that there was a spy in the network somewhere. She stopped and everyone passed her. The spy, just who could they be? How did Judge Gabranth come across her name?

Basch stopped next to the young woman; in so many ways did she remind him of Amalia. Perhaps that's why they got along. It was nice though to hear that finally she had a friend her own age she could count on. "Auda, are you well?"

Auda looked up at him, and shook her head. "Physically yes, mentally no. Your brother, he told you who I was yes?"

"Yes." Basch conformed.

"Vaan didn't even know I am in the resistance, nor did I tell anyone. They caught me and Amalia with a group of thieves. So how did the Empire know about us? How could they tell us apart from the thieves? There is a spy within the resistance network."

"Amalia will be safe."

"I don't doubt that." She shook her head once more. Her mind was going a million miles per hour. "I just don't know who to trust within. Perhaps it's a good thing we are working together."

"Trust Vossler, he will do no hard to Dalmasca."

"No, of course not. Come on, we should catch up." She walked on.

Basch walked with her, "We will do whatever it takes to protect Amalia, and Dalmasca."

"Glad I'm not alone in getting her back. You heard Vossler."

"I have." He agreed.

"It was my first big mission. I did more undercover work and recon. I started out making Amalia, well more Amalia, with the clothes and everything. I helped her blend in, and out in Rabanstre we had the chance to be real teenage girls again. Then Vayne had to show up, and have his dumb speech… and we had a welcome battle planned. Finally I had a chance to do some good out in the battle field, and protect Amalia. And I failed… big time. The battle was a trap, and I took Amalia with me to the sewers to escape to Lowtown… Only Vayne and his army were waiting for us."

"A spy is indeed in the network. The failure is not your fault."

"Still a failure all the same." She looked up at him, "Tell that to Vossler. Has he always had that high bar of his?"

"Aye." He looked down at her. He spotted her tattoo, and noticed that she had a lily on her shield. "Galbana Lily? Is it your favorite?"

Auda thought for a moment, and gave a light smile. "I guess it is."

"You have the red hair that match."

"You aren't the first to say. Thank you though." She ran forward to Vaan, having an idea. She put the lily in his hair. At this moment, Vaan needed it more than her.

"Auda!" Vaan yelled out, embarrassed.

"Now now," She laughed, "Once you get Penelo, you will have something to give her."

Vaan grabbed the flower, "But I gave it to you."

"And I am giving it back for you to give it to Penelo."

Vaan looked away blushing. Auda gave a light laugh. It was always fun to tease Vaan. With the tense air around her, she needed a laugh, and Vaan had always been a great scapegoat for her. Not that Basch was bad company, but Auda also had enough of being compared to the flower. It reminded her too much of Reks, after all she was his Galbana Lily.

The city was a normal at least, nothing to special, besides some troupes that were around. Though, that was to be expected. They made their way through the city to the outskirts, less people were around, though there was a small bazaar shop nearby. Ahead was stairs that lead down into the mines.

Balthier looked at it, "The Lhusu Mines: one of the richest veins in Ivalice."

Basch looked ahead as well, "Under Imperial guard, no doubt."

Lamont walked past them, "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?" He walked forward into the mines. The two men looked at each other.

Auda shook her head, "His undercover really needs work." She mumbled. The kid knew too much for just any kid. They walked into the mines, and Fran made the move to run, being the viera, the rest of the party took her lead.

Heading to the exit was a Judge Magister, and an ageing male at his side. Behind them were their entourages. "You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the magicite…" Auda knew this voice, all too well. Judge Ghis.

The other male didn't react harshly. "I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely."

"You wear your saddle well." Judge Ghis spoke.

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honor."

"Then you prefer the whip? Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." They had left the mines.

Lamont stepped beyond the pillars the party was hiding behind. He looked at the unknown male. "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

Balthier had his hands in his pockets. "They say he's been helping the resistance."

"They say many things."

Balthier took this chance. "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"

Vaan stepped in before Lamont could answer. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."

Lamont looked at Vaan. "And Penelo is your…"

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." Vaan then ran into the mines.

Auda shook her head; will Vaan even admit that he liked her? Ugh, how dense can he be? After all Penelo liked him too. Auda then touched her fake arm, thinking back to Judge Ghis. The memories of what happened entered her head like a flood. The screams, the yelling, that one scream that always sent shivers down her spine. Not the good shivers either. She was grateful to Migelo and a viera by the name of Ktyn. Ktyn used magicite to make her arm with. That's why her arm was blue. The substance was also the only reason why she could control the arm; it allowed the arm to be attached to her nervous system.

The past that she ran from, the one she was prepared to face Amalia, it seemed like she will have to face it if Judge Ghis is in the area. Fran looked at Auda, a faint worry look was on her face. Auda gave a soft smile, and walked at her side. "You are unwell."

"I will be fine." Auda answered. "Thank you. I would worry about your partner no? He is here right, that Ba'Gamnan and his lackeys."

"He is nothing to worry about. Always up to the same tricks. He is the one who will never learn."

Auda gave a smile, "That's reassuring."

The group made their way through the mines. The pathways looked cleared out, and finally they arrived in a big cave like area. It was glowing blue all around. Lamont walked ahead, knelt to the ground, patting it. "This is what I came here to see." He pulled out a blue crystal rock from his shirt.

Vaan looked at the crystal. "What's that?"

"It's nethicite. Manufacted nethicite."

Vaan blinked. "Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." Lamont had his back at Balthier, and the sky pirate raised his eyebrow. "So this is where they're getting the magicite."

Balthier began to walk to the young teenager. "Errand all attended to, then?"

Lamont stood up. "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours." He walked closer, and each step he took, Lamont took one back. "So where did you hear this fairy tale about 'nethicite'? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me: who are you?" Lamont's back hit the wall, and tried to escape to the side. Balthier stopped him by placing his arm in the way.

"Balthier…" Vaan trailed off.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan's voice was heard. He and his crew walked within the area. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you! First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little."

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan." Balthier responded smartly.

"Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"

Vaan looked over, not spotting Penelo. "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!"

Ba'Gamnan looked like he was about to laugh. "The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!"

Lamont threw his nethicite at the bangaa. It stunned him, and Lamont went to pick up his sample, and ran off. Everyone else followed. Why fight if Penelo wasn't there. No, they have to find her, no matter what. Balthier shoved the bangaa down.

Ba'Gamnan got up, "After them!"

"We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest." Balthier yelled out.


	7. Ondore

_**Please review! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6 Ondore**

Lamont had left the party, Fran, Balthier, Basch, Vaan, and Auda had reached the first area of the mines. Fran looked back. "It would not seem they follow. We've lost them."

Balthier stretched out, "Much more running about with Bangaa at my heels and I'm apt to give up sky pirating all together."

"Being locked up isn't a deal breaker?" Auda had asked.

Balthier gave her a smirk. "How else would I know the treasure have any value?"

"True enough." She walked out of the entrance first. She hid from view. The party followed her lead. Penelo was out, along with the Marquis. Lamont was walking right to them. Auda spotted Judge Ghis. The Judge looked at Lamont. "I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege... Lord Larsa."

Vaan spotted Penelo and he was about to walk out. Balthier grabbed his open vest. Vaan looked at Auda. She shook her head.

Judge Ghis looked at Penelo. "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

"I was kidnapped…" Penelo started.

"Silence!"

Larsa walked to Penelo. "If it is a crime to wander on one's own... then I, too, am guilty." He turned his attention to the Marquis. "Marquis. I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?"

Ondore shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." Larsa grabbed her hand, and led her away from the mines.

Ghis watched, "That was unexpected."

"Thank you, Penelo." Larsa spoke.

"O-Of course."

Vaan watched them leave as well. "What's Penelo doing? And what's the deal with that Lamont?"

Balthier shook his head, "That's no 'Lamont.' Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis... and brother to Vayne."

Vaan stepped back, "What? That kid!?"

Fran looked at Vaan. "Do not worry. I believe he will treat her well."

"Nobody knows men like Fran does." Balthier had joked. Auda noticed he uses humor to lighten the air. Not a bad thing at any rate.

Basch looked where Ondore once was. "Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore. We must find means to approach him."

Auda gave an inner sigh; she will have to deal with Judge Ghis wouldn't she. Balthier got Auda out her thoughts. "The Marquis is channeling money to organizations opposing the Empire. We'll start there."

Basch had an idea. "Marquis Ondore announced my execution 2 years ago. If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised."

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that the rumors of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated. If we were to raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention."

Vaan had a big grin. "Nothin' to it! I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this?" He gave a shout. "I'm Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!" A few people looked at him. He turned back to the group. "Well, whaddaya think?"

Balthier didn't seem impressed. "That certainly qualifies as a clamor. All right, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? Oh, and the more people around to witness your little performance, the better. If we're going to reach the Marquis, it's up to you. We'll be waiting here, if you need us."

Vaan ran off. Auda looked at him, "Vaan has always been unique."

Balthier looked at her, and looked at her arm. "Your arm, it's infused with magicite."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Why?"

"I lost my arm, and I needed a replacement. The magicite connected the arm to my shoulder." Auda followed Vaan, after he was yelling at people that he was Basch.

Soon enough Vaan was ganged up by several people, and even a grey-skinned Bangaa. Auda went forward ready to fight, when Balthier grabbed her fake arm. "Easy." He led the way to where they were taking to Vaan. They went into the Traven, and into the back. Balthier was the first to walk in. "A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you. Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?"

The Bangaa looked at Balthier. "Now you've done it!"

"Wait!" The man sitting at the table yelled. Auda walked in, in front of Basch. She saw a few people near a chair, a man who was sitting, and a woman was leaning on him. Auda walked near Fran, and the guy looked at Basch. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live."

Basch once again explained his story.

"I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale... Ah, to see the Marquis' face when he learns of it."

"I should like nothing more. I would meet him, and see for myself." Basch had answered.

"How say you, my lord?"

One of Ondore's inner circle personnel was in the room, and stepped forward. "There is little to be said. I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate." He led everyone out of the back and into the front, where people were drinking and eating.

Balthier looked around, "Anyone hungry?"

* * *

The party stood in an immense room, where Ondore was sitting on at his desk. The person who set the meeting was standing next to him. Basch stood right in front of the desk, and Auda had her attention on Ondore.

Marquis looked right at Basch, and his hands were folded together. "Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed."

Basch nodded his head, "And that is the only reason I draw breath."

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?"

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

"This resistance leader - this Amalia. She must be very important." Ondore watched as Basch nodded his head. "You understand I've my position to consider."

Vaan's patience had run out. He stepped forward. "Would you let us see Larsa? He's got my friend with him."

Ondore gave Vaan a quick glance. "I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

The sound of airships were in the air. Auda looked out the window. The fleet was just outside the night sky. She sighed deeply. "A trap."

Vaan grew angry, and Balthier had to grab the teenager, "What are we waiting for!?"

"For you calm down." Balthier spoke sternly.

Basch and Ondore were having their staring contest. "Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains... an easy burden to bear."

Basch became shocked.

Balthier saw him reach to his hip. "Wait!"

Basch looked back. "Sorry. Can't be helped." He pulled out his sword.

Ondore looked at his men. "Summon the guard!" Many soldiers entered the room, and the party knew they couldn't fight. They were handcuffed. "They're to be taken to Judge Ghis." They were carried off to an airship.

Balthier sat in the prison cell, "Might as well make yourself conformable, we will be here all night. By the looks of it, we won't rendezvous with the Judge until morning."

Auda sat down, she looked at her hands, which laid on her knees. It has been 5 long years. And now her past is bubbling up to the service. She closed her eyes, remembering the years she spend in Dalmasca, three with Reks, two getting revenge for his death. If anything, she should stop running from her past. It's time to face it, and it's time to come clean. She looked at Basch, who was sitting in the corner. The fact that Vaan and herself were locked up again, got on her nerves. "Good idea Basch." She spoke with sarcasm.

"Amalia maybe on the fleet. It is known that Judge Ghis handles high up targets. Ondore did what he could do. He helped us out, and he protected his position. If it not for him, we would not be close to her." Basch explained.

Auda rolled her eyes, to her it sounded like she was being scalded at like a little kid. It was possible she took it wrong, and to personal, but this is Auda. Everyone she did, it was always personal. "She maybe. Key word, maybe." She bit her lip. "And if she is not? What's your plan then? Amalia could be anywhere. Maybe if anything the Judge will know a location, but I doubt he will share it."

"Have some faith." Basch reassured.

"Yeah," Vaan agreed, "Penelo maybe on there."

Auda gave out a sigh. "Forgive me; I am not one for faith. I am one of logic. I survived thus far fear by fearing the worst, because the worst always come true. At least logic never fails me."

Vaan looked at the Galbana lily that she gave back. "Why give this back?"

"To give to Penelo, as I told you." She put her head on the wall. "And you needed it more than I right now. Penelo means a lot to you…"

* * *

Auda and Vaan were granted time with Reks every day. Auda thought they were used just in case Reks would open up to them, but they didn't care. They had to see him. One day, it was nice and sunny, Auda walked into the room, and Reks was just as pale as ever. He was mute since he returned. She had worn a dress that day, and she had put a Galbana lily in her hair.

She hugged him from behind. "Hi sweetie." She kissed his check. He was staring out the window, staring out to freedom. She walked in front of him and sat on the floor. Her hands were on his lap, and she looked up at him. His eyes were dull, and his hair lost his shine. "Remember our first night? Near the Oasis? Maybe once all this over, and your innocence is clear, we can go on a trip. Where would you like to go? Rozarria? That would be nice, I hear the sunsets are quite romantic. We can have our honeymoon there."

He didn't say anything, still mute as ever.

Auda sighed, and made her forehead touch his so that way he can look at her. "Reks… believe me, no one believes that you helped the traitor out. I know you are still in shock about it, but can't you please respond? I know he didn't just hurt you, and I know you fought so hard to protect us, and Vaan. I am proud of you that you fought for us, for our future…" She grabbed his hand, and moved his engagement ring. "I love you Reks…"

Again there was nothing. She wanted to hear, 'I love you Auda, my little Galbana Lily.' But it was never said. She closed her eyes, and she let her tears fall.

"Reks… Please don't stop fighting… not now." She kissed him lightly. There was a small response, she smiled lightly.

* * *

Auda sat up in a hurry. Her heart was pounding hard of the memory of the last thing she and Reks were together. She grabbed her necklace; she was having more dreams about him lately.

"You are awake." Came Basch's voice.

Auda looked at him, his voice startled her. "Apparently, thought you were asleep."

"I was. Bad dream?"

"More of a memory." She let go of the necklace. Basch saw the rings. He understood. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I was awake before you woke up, don't worry." He reassured. "What memory if you do not mind me asking?"

Auda took a deep breath, "A memory of the last time I visit Reks while he was recovering. I all ready told you about how he changed… The price of war huh? It's really not worth it."

"It's hard to let go. That I do know. You are still young, you will have a wonderful life ahead of you." Basch had placed his hand on her shoulder.

She knew he was trying to comfort her. She looked down. "At one time, he was all that I had."

"Vaan did say you lost your memory from whatever happened to your arm. Though you shouldn't dread on that. You have friends now, do you not? You and Amalia are best friends, and you have Vaan."

Auda pulled away and sighed. "You are right. I am sorry you keep on hearing my problems. Amalia would normally be the one… and I to her."

"I don't mind," He gave a soft smile. She noticed that his eyes were soft as well. "We will get her back. Dalmasca needs her as well."

Then soldiers came busting in, waking up everyone else.


	8. Can't Hide From The Past

**Chapter 7 Can't Hide From The Past**

A soldier led the company onto the Leviathan, the lead ship of the 8th fleet. Auda was nervous. On board the soldier took them to the bridge. There were two soldiers standing guard, Judge Ghis, and Amalia. Seeing Amalia eased Auda for a bit. But she saw Judge Ghis looking at her. She wondered if he remembered her, but this is Judge Ghis, of course he would. "The prisoners, my Lord."

Amalia saw Auda first, "Auda!?"

"Found you." Auda gave a light smile.

Amalia's face turned sour when she spotted Basch. She gasped, and walked forward. "Majesty…" He couldn't finish before she slapped him.

"After what you've done! How dare you! You're supposed to be dead!" Amalia had snapped. She turned to Auda, "Why did you bring him along?"

"So you can slap him." She gave a light joke.

Judge Ghis walked forward. "Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due... the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

Vaan blinked. "Princess?"

"Yeah…" Auda said.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean number of the insurgence." Ghis spoke, he looked at Auda once more. She knew he remembers her.

"The Resistance." Ashe corrected.

Ghis walked right to Auda, "So this is Auda, one of the other leaders of the insurgence, the undercover division, if my Intel was correct. You can very well be the princess."

"It's the resistance," Auda spoke, not looking away from him. "The princess is known to have blond hair. I am sure that is why were split apart yes?"

"It merely proves my point that she could be lying." He stepped away, "The Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof... they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne." Ashe snapped.

Basch stepped forward. "King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait." Ashe looked at him, "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

Basch nodded his head. "If that is your duty: yes."

Auda rolled her eyes.

Vaan walked forward. "Stop being so stubborn! Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed."

"Don't interrupt!" Ashe snapped. She then gasped when Vaan's stone started to glow. He took it out of his pocket.

Basch was surprised as well. "Vaan. That stone."

"It was in the palace treasure." Vaan defended.

Balthier had a small smirk. "Well, well."

Ghis laughed, "Splendid! You're brought the stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble." He took out his hand.

Ashe looked at Vaan, "Don't give it to him!"

Vaan looked at the princess of his country, and looked at the Judge of the opposing nation. He didn't know who to listen too. He looked at Balthier for some type of clue. He nodded his head, and so did Fran. He looked at Auda, who he will listen to no matter what. She shrugged her shoulders. Vaan looked at the stone, he had to protect everyone. "You have to promise: no executions." He handed the stone to him.

Judge Ghis held it in his hands. "A Judge's duty is to the law. Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately. Leave Auda behind." The soldiers did what they were told. Soon it was just Ghis and Auda. "Vayne Solidor. What fascination does this hold for you?" He then turned his attention to the redhead before him. She had changed, she had a blue fake arm, and she ruined her skin with a tattoo of some flower. "So this is what happened to you. You killed your parents, and fled to Dalmasca. Then you became a traitor to your mother country."

"You believe I killed them?" Auda asked, ready or not, her past had hit her present.

"The evidence shows that they were murdered, and your blood was at the crime scene."

"I was wounded of course it was." She rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do with me? You think you know the truth already, will listening to my story change anything? Are you going to arrest me? Instead of just the missing niece, people will gossip on how the Judge Ghis's most promised niece who killed her parents. I am innocent in killing mom."

"But you do not deny killing your father." He spoke, she could tell he was hiding his emotions.

She was hiding hers as well. She was nervous as hell, she tried to stay strong. "Should I write that in a confession?" She asked.

She heard him sigh, "What happened to you?"

"Going though traumatic events change people. You should know that right uncle Ghis?"

"Why didn't you go to me in the first place?"

"You are a judge… It's as simple as that. Should I apologize or something for not going to you?"

"We are family."

"And father tried to kill me!" She snapped. She turned her back to him. "He was the one who killed mom. He almost killed me. I admit it. I killed him before he could kill me. I felt his blood down the blade and onto my hands."

Ghis sighed, "I could have helped you Auda." He walked behind her, "Now, as you ran away, you are seen guilty under law. You will return home, go through the system, and your fate will be determine by the other Judges. As you see, I am too personal to the case. I, Judge Ghis, hereby place you under arrest for patricide, matricide, and for avoiding the law for five years. On top of that, you are under arrest for being a leader of the insurgence. And let the people talk, it will show that everyone will know family doesn't even escape justice."

Sirens started to go off. Auda knew her friends had escaped. Ghis started to shoot out orders, "Make sure Lord Larsa is safe." He then led his niece to the airship hanger. She didn't say anything.

"Auda, what will your dear friends will think of you once they learn…"

"Well, some are sky-pirates. The other is known for killing the king, I am sure my record isn't as big as a deal as Basch's at least." Auda answered. She looked at him, "What happens now?"

"You go through the system."

"What do you want to happen?"

Ghis gave another sigh, "You must understand my position."

"I heard that one before…" she mumbled.

"My brother was found killed in your room, your mother in the kitchen. You ran off. Not only did I lose my family, but you took off without leaning on me. Whatever reason you had, we could have fought it. The scientists believe that you killed them, and you made it so we could not track you, going off to the hunter's camp. The truth shall come out in court."

"Tracked me that far." Auda spoke. "I regret many things… I feared…" She stopped, "Though, how can I go back to a country in where the government is always bent on war on conquer, and yet they can't afford the extra gil to fix up Old Aracadies? You don't even know how Dalmasca had changed since the war. I would sooner die than return."

Judge Ghis slapped her. "Being in Dalmasca had changed you."

"For the better I hope. At least Dalmasca gave me a voice."

He gave her another slap. That time though there were gasps. "Auda!" Ashe yelled. Auda looked over, the party, including Penelo were there. Auda ran over to them. Fran took off her cuffs.

Ghis looked over at Ashe. "Such a great shame. I must confess: I thought you were the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca. No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now. Auda, my niece, you shall be that maid, and by all counts your record will be wiped clean." A ball of energy crackled out of Ghis's hand. "As for you, my dear princess... the Empire requires you no more!"

"I'm staying at Lady Ashe's side." Auda declared.

Ghis launched his magick ball into the air. Then something on Penelo's person glowed blue, and absorbed the energy. Auda looked over. "What was that?" Penelo asked.

"The nethicite." Balthier answered. Auda looked at him, wondering what she missed.

Ghis stepped forward. "Your Majesty does not disappoint! Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father."

"You know nothing of my father!" Ashe yelled out. She had her sword ready. Judge Ghis had attacked, however he left Auda alone. Why, Auda wasn't sure. She turned her attention to the soldiers in which joined the fight.

Ghis's helmet fell off. He really went grey in the last five years. Auda froze seeing his face for the first time. He put his hand on his face, and looked at his niece. He saw her unhidden expression. She looked so sad. He stepped forward. "A…Auda."

Vossler ran in. "We've secured an Atomos. Come!"

Auda turned around. "Vossler?" She started to follow him, as did everyone else. "What did I miss?"

"Can ask the same." Ashe spoke.

Balthier shook his head. "An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man."

"So I can fly it then?" Vaan took his chance.

"Are you mad?" Fran asked. That was a no. In which Vaan sighed.

* * *

On the Atomos, Penelo stood behind Fran who was the pilot. "Can't we go faster?"

Fran shook her head. "Not yet." A group of other Atomos went flying by.

Ashe watched, "They passed."

"Any faster and they'd have noticed."

Auda sat on the floor, giving her legs were like jelly at the moment. The energy from seeing her uncle had seemed to have left her. She looked at Penelo, "What all have I missed?"

"Larsa gave her the nethicite." Vaan rubbed his nose. "And, we got the princess, doing your job for you."

Auda rolled her eyes. Basch explained that night to Ashe, the night in which her father died. Ashe looked at Auda next. "Judge Ghis is your uncle?"

Auda gave a sigh, and nodded, "Yeah… A part of the past in which I lied about not knowing. I was running away from the events that caused me to run away from the Empire. My father, the brother of Judge Ghis, married a woman from Old Aracadies. Because of the social status difference, I had the pressure to be perfect in every way, so that way people can be in aw that someone from old Aracadies can be a great mother. As long as I did what I was told, and behaved myself, I could have gotten anything I wanted. In the public view I was the perfect child in the perfect family high up in the social chain.

"Then one day five years ago, things changed. My parents were fighting a lot more than normal, and loader. They were screaming at each other, and then there was this high pitch scream, that for the life of me won't leave my head. The scream stopped. I remember the fear that I felt. I heard footsteps to my room, and my father walked in, with a bloody sword in his hand."

Auda took a very deep breath. She was starting to shake. Ashe held out her arm, and Auda took it. "He attacked me…" She touched her fake arm. "Somehow we ended on the floor, and I smelt the alcohol on his breath. The sword wasn't in his hands, but that didn't stop him. He put his hands around my neck, I was struggling… Then uh…" She swallowed hard. "I found the sword nearby… And I stabbed him. I felt the warmth of his blood on my hands. He then coughed up blood, and some landed on my face… Then his hands went limp, and he fell over…"

Silent tears went down her face. "I ran downstairs; I saw my mother's head away from her body… I ran out. I couldn't go to Ghis… he was a Judge, and I feared that since I killed my father I would be under arrest. So I used a transportation stone, and went to the Phon Coast, and from there, I traveled on foot to Dalmasca. When things clammed down in my head when I was on the path, I got ill. I threw up hard, and I was shaking. All over what I have done…

"Migelo's seller found me in the dessert took me to Migelo, and he took me to the hospital and from there, Ktyn said that my arm was infected and to save my life she had to cut it off. She made me a new arm, this arm…"

Auda closed her eyes, "Saying I don't remember my past made things easier. I wouldn't have to explain what I want hidden, and stayed hidden all these years. Only person I have told was Reks." She sighed, "Then I saw Judge Gabranth, and I was hoping I wouldn't run face to face with him. He would defiantly know me; he helped me in my studies from time to time when my uncle wasn't around. And of course being his niece he knew who I was since I entered the bridge. He wanted to know what happened that night, and as I feared he placed me under arrest. Then I was being a smart ass, and he slapped me. That's when you guys came in."

Vaan looked at Auda, he blinked, "You are from the Empire?"

Auda looked away, "That's what you are focused on? I killed my father, and all you can focus on is my place of birth."

Vossler looked at her, "Self defense, that day hunts you, and I believe this is why you are having a hard time letting go of Reks."

Auda bit her lip.

Ashe squeezed her hand. "I understand why you lied. Vossler is right it was self defense."

"Doesn't change that I killed him…" Auda pulled her legs to her chest.

"Auda…" Penelo spoke softly.

Auda didn't respond. She felt the darkness again. She closed her eyes.


	9. Back to Bhujerba

**Chapter 8 Back to Bhujerba**

Auda stepped out to the Bhujerba's Aerodrome. The shame overwhelmed her, perhaps it was wise for to head back with her uncle, and be punished for her crime. She closed her eyes and walked off into a corner. From there she saw Penelo walked to Balthier, his handkerchief in her hands.

"Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back."

Balthier grabbed it, and held it to his chest. "I shall wear it close to my heart."

Ashe walked to Auda, and Vossler and Basch helped formed a four hume circle. "Perhaps you forget all that Ondore has wrought."

Basch shook his head. "I do not forget, Majesty. It was by his counsel, dangerous though it may have been, that we were able to free you. You must meet with him, Your Highness, and give ear to his words. He may act in league with the Empire, but his heart is not."

Vossler nodded his head. "It is as he says. I ought not have kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time. I have played the fool!"

"You were only being cautious." Ashe reassured.

Auda nodded her head, "She's right. I know I would have done the same."

Vossler looked at the princess. "I would ask you for some time. On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way. Until I should find it, I would have Auda and Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own."

"I know you would not speak so lightly. Very well." Ashe nodded her head in turn.

Vossler turned to Basch. "Keep her well. Go to Ondore, and there await my return."

Before he could walk away, Auda stepped to him, "Why trust me? I have…"

"Your past, is your past." Vossler turned to her, "You can't change it. Your loyalty to Dalmasca is one with who was born there. The country adopted you, and in turn, you adopted it. Let go of the shame, and you will see what we see." He walked off.

"What's that mean?" Auda asked. "What do you guys see?"

Ashe gave a smile, "I think that's something you have to find on your own."

"Ashe!"

"Shame, not an easy thing to bear." Basch spoke, "I give you this Auda, we don't think ill of you."

Auda blinked at his words. "I'm broken… that I am sure of." She shook her head, and looked at the princess. "When shall we go?"

Ashe walked first, "Let's go."

* * *

The group stood once again in Ondore's room. This time however Ashe was right in front of the desk. Penelo stood near Vaan, and Balthier made himself right at home. Auda stood at the side near the desk. Ashe began her story. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed... the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."

Ondore's hands were folded together; his elbows were on the table. "However, when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life... I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire." Ashe nodded her head. "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. At the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

Ashe stepped forward. "Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne."

Ondore sighed heavily. He stood up, trying to find his words. "I once knew a girl whose only wish... was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?" Ashe asked, a bit hopeful.

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne... what then? You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. The Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot and will not recognize you as the rightful heir without it. You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

"I cannot just wait!" She yelled out.

"Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?"

"Uncle Halim…" Ashe looked away, and looked at Auda.

Balthier took this chance to look at Ondore. "Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?"

Ashe started to walk away, Auda walked next to her. "Got a plan?" She whispered.

Balthier continued to talk. "Food would be a start - the good stuff, mind you."

"This can be arranged, though it will take some time." Ondore answered him.

Ashe looked at Auda, "Yes. You will aid me?"

"If you will have me."

Ashe nodded her head. "Let's go."

Balthier looked at his cuffs. "Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too."

* * *

Ashe and Auda sat in the Strahl, Ashe in the Captains seat, and Auda in the navigation. "Uh… Let's see if we can fly this thing." Auda spoke. "Where are we heading? If it's in Jagd, we can only go so far."

Ashe nodded her head, "It's…"

"What are you two doing? This is Balthier's ship." Vaan was behind them. He looked at the princess.

"We're going to retrieve the Dawn Shard. It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later." Ashe spoke.

Auda nodded her head, "With payment of course. I small thank you for letting us borrow it." She looked at Ashe, "I need the location."

Vaan stepped closer. "Are you two crazy?"

"This is something that I have to do!" Ashe yelled. "For myself and all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide! I'll fight alone, if I must."

"Which you aren't." Auda spoke in.

Vaan shook his head. "You still have Basch, right? Besides, you can't just go around stealing people's ships. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Ashe yelled.

"That's quite enough, Your Majesty." Came Ondore's voice. Ashe and Auda looked at each other, then turned around.

Balthier was holding a microphone in his hand, with a smirk on his face. "What do you think? A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." He then spoke into it. "I'm trying to concentrate!" out came Ashe's voice. He walked to them. "I'm leaving you with the Marquis."

"You can't." Ashe shook her head.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here."

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead?" Ashe asked. It made him stop in his tracks. "You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"

Balthier tilted his head just a little bit. "What do you have that I would want?"

It was Ashe's turn to smirk. "The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."

Balthier whistled. "King Raithwall, you say?"

Basch walked in, "Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence. It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

Balthier looked at the older man. "How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?"

Basch walked past him, and look at Ashe. "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place."

Ashe looked at Auda, Auda then looked at Basch. "I don't think he will take no for an answer, Lady Ashe."

Ashe gave a look, knowing that Auda only calls her that when she is serious. Ashe nodded her head.

Fran and Penelo walked in next. Fran looked at Vaan. "Will you be joining us?"

Vaan leaned against a chair, not yet sitting. "What, are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place."

Penelo ran to the chair behind him and sat down. "Then I'm coming too!"

"Penelo?"

Penelo shook her head. "Don't leave me here."

Vaan gave a soft smile. "Of course not."

"Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers." Fran closed the Bridge doors behind her.

Auda moved so Fran can take the controls. She then shared a set with Ashe. "We're not alone." She had to wonder though, why do they want to be around her? What do they see in her? She didn't know. She grabbed her necklace, remembering when she told Reks.

* * *

Reks nodded his head, and he kissed her lightly, "It was a horror show…" He held her as tight as he could. "The nightmares then are from that night."

She nodded her head, and she closed her eyes tightly, the tears weren't slowing down. Her head started to rest against his chest.

"Everything is okay now." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, my little Galbana Lily." Auda opened her eyes, he haven't said those words before. He smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead. "Everything is okay, you don't have to worry. I'll protect you, that I promise you."

"Reks…" She put her arms around him too. "I love you too." She buried her head in his chest. She closed her eyes again. She still couldn't stop the tears.

"You don't have to cry anymore. You are safe, and you have been. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What do you see in me?" Auda had asked, "Why don't you flee? I killed…"

"Hush… what's done is done." He kissed her head. "You had to do what you had to in order for you to live. You must regret not going to your uncle, but you were scared. It's not too late to see him whenever you are ready."

"But Reks…"

"I'm not finished." He held her tightly, "You were brave enough to fight back. Not everyone would in your shoes. It wasn't your fault."

"But… I killed my father…"

"He killed your mother, and almost killed you. You did what you have to. You are not alone Auda, you are never alone. You have me, and you're not going to lose me. Listen to me, you are a strong person."

* * *

Auda took a deep breath, and looked out the window. Those with her must also view her has brave, and as someone who was caught up in an unfortunate situation. She looked over at everyone, and then back at her own hands which now lay on her lap. She closed her eyes, to clear her head. Why does she feel shame then? That's easy, because she killed her own father, and she didn't go to her uncle. It's too late now. She got what she could out of him. He wanted the truth out in court, though he may believe in the system, the system isn't as pretty and poetic as that.

"Auda." Vaan spoke.

"Leave me be Vaan." Auda spoke softly.

"You know I won't do that." He smiled softly. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you." She smiled back.

 _Please Review!_


	10. The Sandsea

Chapter 9 The Sandsea

The Strahl set anchor in the Dalmasca Westersand at the very edge. The company left the ship, and the Strahl cloaked itself. Vaan and Penelo were closer to the ship than the others. Ashe looked over at Balthier, "This 'come in handy' often?"

Balthier had his hands in his pocket. "It's tough being popular. Wouldn't want admirers dropping in while we're away." Fran shook her head no, in agreement. "Well now, that's as far as she goes. We'll be in Jagd from here onwards."

Ashe looked to the west. "Across the Sandsea, to the Valley of the Dead. And to King Raithwall's tomb below." She turned around hearing chatter, "Hmm?"

Vaan was looking at Penelo with a grin. "So when you're in Jagd, skystones don't work at all. That's why we gotta hoof it the rest of the way, ya see?"

"Happy you get to teach me something for a change?" Penelo asked teasingly.

"Well, if you want to be a sky pirate, you have to know your - Hey! What do you mean 'for a change'?"

Balthier looked at them, "At least we thought to bring entertainment."

Ashe sighed, and Auda gave a giggle, "Their flirting is quite cute to watch."

Ashe walked ahead. Everyone took their cue to follow. Penelo and Vaan were behind everyone, who was still play-fighting. Soon enough they reached the Sandsea. It was rightfully named; it really looked like an ocean of sand. Vaan walked to it, grabbing a handful of sand. In the distance, there were oil rigs, and many layouts.

Penelo looked at Basch. "So, where exactly is Raithwall's Tomb?"

Basch took out a map. "Far to the west. We must first cross the Ogir-Yensa, and beyond that the Nam-Yensa, before we reach the tomb. An expanse of desert larger still than all of Dalmasca. We must pace ourselves. If we grow tired, we stop and take rest."

Penelo was watching him, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than I look."

"You are at that." Basch laughed.

Auda looked over at Basch, never heard him laugh before. She gave a smile, being honest. "You know, you should laugh more often."

Basch looked at her, and rolled up the map. "It has been a long time."

"I'm sure it was Captain." She walked in front of him, and turned around him. She began to walk backwards. "You are free now."

"Not of my charge."

"No," She shook her head and turned back around, "But now, you aren't alone in your charge. Look around, every one of us is with you."

"Same for you." He walked to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that one cannot simply forget and let go of the horrors of the past. Look to the future, and forgive yourself. You are brave Auda."

"Am I?" She blinked, "Huh… he said the same thing… Is that what you all see when you look at me?"

"You are a fighter." Basch never answered.

Auda took it as a yes however. She smiled, though the shame was still there. Then she realized he hasn't let her shoulder go, as they walked. She pulled away, and looked ahead. "Thank you Basch. Who would have thought that you will be helping me fight my shame?"

Basch didn't know how to respond to that. He looked on ahead. Balthier stopped, and Fran and Ashe walked on, leading the pack. He looked at Auda, "We need to talk, about your past."

"Oh?" Auda asked.

"Alone if you don't mind."

Auda stopped walking, and Basch walked on, Penelo and Vaan did as well. Now it was just him and Auda in the back of the pack. "What is Balthier?"

"The promise, do you remember it? It was before we both ran away."

Auda thought back to her past. "Fframran." She muttered realizing that they were indeed connected. "I knew you looked familiar."

"The leading man was forgotten?" Balthier had asked. "Not that I have been a good leading man with you I am afraid."

"Don't worry, thought that you were all talk anyways." Auda had started to walk again. "Or, are you full of regret now?"

"The leading man always saves the girl."

Auda shook her head, "So you are. What's done is done. Didn't you say that once before? It's time for me to cut the past away… though I have no idea how to do so. No wonder Larsa got under your skin back in the mines. When did you realize that I am me?"

"After the mines, though the red hair should have been a dead giveaway. I should have returned once I have gotten the Strahl, then perhaps you wouldn't have been in your unfortunate situation."

Auda shook her head. "If that didn't happen, I don't think I would have met Reks. He is the one thing in my life I wish to remember." She looked at Balthier. "Good thing you changed your name, I like Balthier a lot better than Fframran."

"And you hide tension behind jokes." Balthier smirked.

"An Arcadian trait I wonder?" She looked ahead. "My past is not your fault… I do remember your father showing up to give us the news that you did indeed run off. I was happy for you. Either way, I think I would have run off from that life sooner or later. Do not worry, Balthier, your past will be hidden. Shall we catch up now?"

"Auda, why haven't you changed your name?"

"I wanted some connection to remain, for mom's sake if any." Auda answered simply. She ran ahead to Ashe.

Ashe looked at her. "Auda, what did he want?"

Auda gave a light smile, "Sorry princess, can't say. Nothing to worry about."

"Did he tell you were flirting with Basch?" Ashe had to tease.

"What?" Auda blinked. "I was not flirting, I was being honest."

"And he was honest back." Ashe looked ahead. "I heard. Don't be so stubborn."

"This is coming from you?" Auda asked, "Okay who are you and what have you done with Ashe?"

"I must have picked up some behavior from you, I should remedy that."

"Hey!"

Basch watched them go back and forth. Though he tried not to get Ashe's comments about Auda flirting in his head, it didn't work. Odd that someone her age would be interested in a guy his age. He was happy however; never have Ashe had a true friend like Auda.

The party soon arrived at the oil platforms. Ashe walked on with Balthier and Fran on the oil rig. Ashe stopped a little ahead of Fran and Balthier. Auda stopped on the stairs, looking back at the rest of the party. Vaan looked over at another platform. Basch looked as well. "A construct to draw oil from the ground. Abandoned many years now, it seems."

Vaan looked over at Basch. "Did Dalmascans build this?" Penelo walked to the top.

"No. The Rozarrians. Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst. Dalmasca. Nabradia. Landis."

Auda nodded her head. "They just don't care to what happens to those fallen."

"'Tis the small craft's fate: to watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds." Vossler's voice was heard. Auda looked around, he was standing there, sword on his hip. He was ready to fight.

"Vossler! Why are you here?" Basch asked.

Vossler shook his head. "Imagine my surprise... when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find you, Auda, and the Lady Ashe have vanished. I thought you above consorting with sky pirates."

Auda put her hands up, "You know I'm not leaving Ashe behind."

Basch stepped forward. "Balthier is a man worthy of our trust. And it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm. As I could not when Rasler died, when her throne was taken. Never again. I will defend her this time."

"You walk the knight's path. The Lady Ashe?" Vossler asked.

Basch turned his head. Vossler walked off. Auda watched, "I wish I could have met him, Lord Rasler I mean. Ashe still loves him. Was it true, that they were best friends since childhood, and have a real life fairy tale until the war happened?"

"Aye." Basch walked on the rig, Vaan followed, as did Auda. "It was her happy ever after. I could not save him, and thus I bear the shame."

"Shame, a common tale of late." Auda sighed. "What you told me, that can be used for yourself right? Are you here too redeem yourself or because it's the right thing to do?"

"Auda!" Vaan yelled.

Basch put his hand up. "I understand her intention Vaan. Auda, I am here to protect her majesty, because it is the right thing to do."

Auda nodded her head.

Balthier ran in a panic. "We leave at once! This is Urutan-Yensa territory... and they are unfond of visitors." Off in the desert, a fish was swimming through the sand, and the Urutan-Yensa was riding on its back. They were heading their way. "Looks like we've attracted the wrong sort of attention. Let's quit this place while we still can. Move!"

The party ran through the rig besides Ashe. "Vossler!" He stopped, "Have you found the means to restore Dalmasca?"

"First, we must claim the Dawn Shard. It all begins with that." Vossler spoke.

* * *

That night the party stopped near an Oasis. Everyone was asleep besides Auda, she went to the water which was far off, and undressed to take a quick soak. She was far enough from camp where the guys won't just see her naked if they wake up, but close enough she can quickly get dressed and join the party in case something happens.

She went deep into the water. She remembered the first time she and Reks went to an Oasis. She smiled softly, at the memory.

 _Reks laid Auda on the ground, he placed his hands on hers, his fingers interlacing with hers. He kissed her softly, and kissed his way to her neck._

Auda touched her lips, and then her neck. She closed her eyes. She ducked her head under the water. She was tired of feeling this way. She was tired of memories of Reks that keep showing up lately. She wanted it to stop. She popped her head back out of the water, and got out once she was clean. She went back to the fire.

"Auda." Vaan yawned.

"Did I wake you by leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

Auda sat at the fire, and stared at the dancing flames. "I'm missing him again."

"Oh…" Vaan sighed, "I am too. I know how much you loved him, but… he's gone. Do you think you can love again?"

Auda shrugged her shoulders. "I can hope, one day, maybe. He would want that… And I'm tired of memories that keep showing up randomly." She sighed.

"You don't need my permission you know." Vaan laid back down. "I want to see you happy again, like you were."

"Thank you Vaan."

* * *

 _Please Review, and let me know what you think! I'm thirsty for someone to write something!_


	11. The Dawn Shard

**Chapter 10 The Dawn Shard**

Soon the dessert gave way to the Tomb of Raithwall. The tomb itself was as big as a palace. It was hard for Auda to describe the tomb and do it any glory. Together they walked up the stairs to inside, after defeating a shining bird that guarded the tomb.

As Ashe walked up the stairs, she began to talk. "Long ago, the gods granted their favor to King Raithwall... who would oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance. Though he is called the Dynast-King... upon establishing the Alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria... each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia... and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of royal blood."

Vossler looked at the princess. "As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now."

"Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage..."

Balthier was behind Ashe. "There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive. Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?"

Ashe turned around and nodded. "But you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within. And Raithwall's treasure."

"And there was I thinking this was going to be hard!"

Auda gave a smile at his humor. They walked to an Ancient Device, in which was shaped into a big stone, known as a way finder. They stepped in the ring that was circled on the ground, that was around the way finder. Balthier touched it. They were transported inside. The lack of light was something to get used to.

Vaan looked at it, "What was that thing?"

"A contraption you'd find in all but the most rudimentary ancient ruin. One touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finer points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a sky pirate know?" Balthier answered.

"Auda?"

"Ancient magicks control them, the name of them are way finders. That's all I know. You can always look it up in the Rabanstre library." Auda walked on, she walked down the next floor. Once everyone went down the hallway, something behind them moved. Auda turned around, the wall behind them crawled out, in which it had swords in hands.

Vaan looked at it. "Fight or run, we better decide fast!"

"Ashe," Auda spoke, "I'm really glad it's not just us that are here." She took out her sword. Everyone else got ready to fight it. A cloud of black smoke went around Auda's eyes. "You got to be kidding me!" she yelled out. She used an eye drop, while everyone else was fighting the demon wall. Once they finished the demon wall they went to the next area. There was another demon wall.

Fran looked over. "The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down!" Soon enough they finished that one as well.

Auda stretched, having her hands in the air, and moved to the side to stretch out her sides. Vossler walked up to her. "You have gotten stronger."

Auda nodded her head, "Thanks? It's to be expected since I've been the field for a while."

"And a while still."

"Though this action still doesn't compare to your training." Auda joked.

Vossler looked at the sky pirates, his look was sour. "And yet…"

"Vossler… I'm not the one to go to." Auda walked on.

* * *

Deeper in the tomb, soon the mist was able to be seen. It looked like an orange fog. The denser it was, the more they could see their reflections. In the area was a square layout, where at each corner was a flight of stairs, that lead to another floor. The other floor had the same layout, and then there was the bottom of the tomb. They were close to the treasure.

Vossler shook his head, on the other side of the room as possible from Balthier and Fran. "Incredible..." he looked their way. "It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solemn a place."

Ashe stopped at his side. "Yet without help, you and I are nothing. Is this not so? He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause."

"I do not share Your Majesty's trust."

"We will continue this later. Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard. It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within."

"How can you be certain?"

"I can hear its call."

Auda walked to the other side of Vossler. "Why do you hate sky pirates so? I've traveled with Balthier and Fran since I was caught in the sewers. They don't seem so bad."

Vossler shook his head, "The future of Dalmasca shouldn't be on the hands of sky pirates."

"That doesn't answer the question. To personal?"

Vossler looked at her, "You have yet grown the ways of the world. Once you get older you will understand."

Auda gave a laugh, "You are naïve if you think I don't know the workings of the world. I was forced into it remember? I'm not some…"

"Auda." Vaan spoke next, "Who cares, I mean, he's putting up with them. It's okay really, and they don't seem to mind."

Auda sighed. "All right Vaan."

Penelo looked around. "Fog? Underground?"

Fran shook her head. "Not fog - Mist."

"You can see the Mist? With your eyes?" Penelo went to face the viera.

"Where it is thick enough, you may. The nether runs deep in this place."

"So, is the Mist dangerous?"

"Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful magicks."

"I'll keep that in mind." Penelo looked over at Vaan. "Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things, that's for sure."

* * *

Auda stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the tomb. An esper, a creature in which was in front of a door, the shard must behind it. It woke up, and fired of fire spells. Auda jumped in the way of Ashe before she could get hurt. She took the pain of the fire in which her shield didn't block, and then sent off a blizzard spell.

"Auda." Ashe yelled out. "Why did you?"

"Because you are my friend, what other reason would I need?" Auda asked.

Basch and Vossler went in front of the girls. "Auda, watch her." Vossler ordered.

Penelo ran up to Auda, and used a cure spell. "Auda you gotta be more careful."

Auda nodded her head, "We have to fight this thing together." She sent another blizzard spell.

Soon enough the esper casted fireja. Fire went everywhere. Auda covered Ashe, as she took the fire that went after her as well. She fell to the ground. The pain was too much. She had to use a hi-potion on herself in order to numb the pain. Soon when she looked the guard was defeated.

"That's twice you saved me today." Ashe spoke to Auda, helping her up.

Auda nodded her head. "As I said, you are my friend. Can't have you getting hurt on me, what friend would I be…"

"You are incredibly stupid." Balthier put his hands in his pockets. "You have no idea how close you were."

Auda nodded her head, "Sorry, think my body is yelling at me more than you can ever do at this point."

Penelo did another cure. "Just what was that thing?"

Fran walked forward. "In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end. A legend of the nu mou."

Ashe stepped away from Auda, knowing she was stable. "My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes that in his youth, the Dynast-King defeated a mighty gigas for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in thralldom."

"So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure." Balthier spoke.

"Not so. The Esper is the Dynast-King's treasure."

He couldn't believe it. "That's your treasure?"

"In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure."

"Is that so? Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we _could_ measure."

* * *

They entered the room, Vossler was the first one in, and he was staring at the Dawn Shard. It was the only thing in the room, and it was on a pedestal. It was a round stone. Basch looked at Vossler. "What's wrong?"

Vossler ignored him. "Your Majesty, we must go."

Ashe nodded her head, and walked to the shard, it began to glow brightly. "What?"

Auda's eyes became wide, seeing Reks. It was his exact copy, only transparent.

"Rasler..." Ashe called out. So she can see Rasler.

Auda grabbed her necklace. Vaan gasped as well. The ghost whoever it was, Reks, or Rasler walked past Ashe. She tried to grab his arm, only her hand went through him. She turned around, and held her hand. "You will be avenged." The ghost walked out, with Ashe, Auda, and Vaan watching him. The rest of the party was looking at Ashe. They couldn't see him. Vaan and Ashe looked at each other, then Ashe looked at Auda.

They began the way back, this time Ashe and Auda were behind everyone. "I saw Reks." Auda spoke, "You saw yours?"

Ashe nodded her head. "It seemed Vaan saw him too. Are you sure it was Reks you saw?"

"I'm sure." Auda nodded her head. "The ghost took two different forms, perhaps it's the power of the shard. Showing us our dead loved ones when we are worthy of the stone."

"Perhaps."

"Only we three saw it. The others have not. Odd. I like my theory at any rate, explains why they can't."

Vaan looked at them again. Auda nodded her head at his questioning look. He turned around, and started talking to Basch and Vossler. Taking the way finder was the fastest way out of the tomb. Once outside however, the shock of seeing dead loved ones went away. The 8th fleet, the Leviathan was at the tomb stairs.

Ghis had returned.


	12. Betrayal and Romance

**Chapter 11 Betrayal and Romance**

Auda and everyone else were on the bridge of the Leviathan. Judge Ghis had his helmet off, and looked at Ashe. They were once again in handcuffs. "Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty. You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess... I had begun to worry that we may have give some cause for offense."

Ashe didn't buy it. "Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?"

"My family, and I want you to give me the nethicite."

Penelo held the stone Larsa have her. "The nethicite?"

"That is a base imitation!" Ghis yelled. "We seek Raithwall's legacy... the ancient relics of the Dynast-King: deifacted nethicite. Did you not tell them, captain Azelas?"

Ashe gave a gasp. Auda looked over at him. Vossler was the spy? No. He couldn't have been. Vossler walked closer to Ashe. "Majesty, he speaks of the Dawn Shard. That is the nethicite."

Basch was shocked as well. "Are you mad, Vossler?"

Vossler looked at him. "If we are to save Dalmasca, we must accept the truth. I will fight this profitless battle no more! And Auda he is your uncle, if you want your shame to be gone, then you must reunite with him. That's what you are ashamed of is it not?"

Ghis looked over at Auda, "Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain. If my niece is wise, she will do the same." He then looked over at Ashe. "In return for the Dawn Shard the Empire will... permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored. Think on it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange. Heck, I will even allow your friendship with my niece."

Balthier opened his mouth. "And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet."

Ghis ignored him. "Lady Ashe, let us take him for the people of Dalmasca. Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads!" He then held out his sword to Balthier's neck. "And his shall be the first to fall."

Balthier didn't even blink. "Well at least your sword is to the point."

Ashe gave a heavy breath, and hand him the stone.

Ghis looked at it. "To think the relics of the Dynast-King were deifacted nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself."

Balthier took a step forward. "What did you say?"

Ghis looked at his niece once more. "Auda, it's time for you to return home."

Auda looked at him, he noted the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ghis for everything… Dalmasca became my home."

"Auda, this is your last chance." He held out his hand. "You have a family."

She shook her head, "Uncle I… I cannot. Please forgive me."

Ghis sighed, "Captain Azelas, take them to _Shiva_. They should have leave to return to Rabanastre soon."

Vossler lead them out, they entered the Shiva. Auda walked next to Basch, somewhere in the middle, and Ashe and Vossler were in the back. "Auda?" Basch asked.

"Vossler, he was the spy… We didn't see this coming. Why?"

"I think he is thinking of Dalmasca as well, more on the survival than the independence in which we are fighting for."

Auda looked back. Vossler had his head down. "Perhaps you are right… but… he broke our trust, and he knows it."

Fran bent over, and her breathing became labored. She fell to her knees, moaning out in pain. The fur on her ears was starting to stand on end.

"Fran?" Vaan asked.

"Such heat. The Mist – it's burning!" She cried out.

Both Vaan and Penelo went to her. A soldier walked to her, "You, Stand!" He reached down to pull her up, only a burst of energy sent him away.

Vossler looked at the soldiers. "Hold her down!"

Fran jerked up, giving a scream. She broke the handcuffs. She jumped into the air, kicking a soldier away from her, and jumped to attack another. The rage was over whelming her.

Penelo looked worried. "What's wrong with her?"

Balthier started to free him. "I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up. I just never knew how much."

"Such a shame, I always enjoyed it." Auda joked. Balthier freed her from the handcuffs.

Balthier looked over at Ashe. "How about you?"

Ashe ignored his question. "I like Fran's idea. Let's get out of here!"

He removed hers as well. Soon Vaan was freed as well, along with Basch and Penelo.

Vossler ran to the airship, having his sword ready to fight. "No farther! Sky pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" Basch walked in front of the group. "Why do this, Basch? This struggle is futile. You must know where it leads!"

Basch nodded his head, drawing his sword. "I do know. All too well."

Auda couldn't bring herself to fight Vossler, so she focused on fighting the other guards. Basch and Vossler were fighting however, along with Ashe. Fran was in such a rage that she didn't really care who she fought. Auda released a blizzardja spell, where ice attacked everyone. She looked around, Vaan and Penelo were helping her out, and Balthier was attacking Vossler as well.

Soon enough the soldiers fell. And Vossler was on the ground. Everyone was ready to move, but Basch was over him. Auda looked over, Vossler really betrayed them. Balthier had Fran leaning on him as she was still in somewhat on a rage. "Ashe, let's go." He said.

Ashe looked back, Basch hasn't moved. Auda walked closer to Ashe. "All I have done - I've ever thought of Dalmasca first." Vossler said.

Basch nodded his head. "I know you do. I would ne'er gainsay your loyalty."

"Look on what my haste has wrought. Did I act too quick? Or was your return too late? I can serve her no more. You must take up my charge." Vossler slumped down.

Basch turned around and joined the group once more. They ran into an Atomos, and took off. An explosion of mist started from Ghis's airship. Auda watched it, her eyes were wide. The fleet was annihilated, and the Atomos was barely ahead.

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier spoke.

Fran was regaining her composer. "The Mist, it manifests now."

Vaan was watching the mist. "Is that what you call this?" He mentioned to the ball of mist.

"What's that?" Penelo asked, looking at someone moving close to them.

Ashe saw it. "I think it's the Dawn Shard!"

Balthier looked at it with a smirk. "Then what are we waiting for?" He flew to pick it up.

* * *

Auda and the party stayed at a house that was in the bazzar. Auda felt alone again. She closed her eyes, not only did she saw Rek's ghost, but know her uncle was gone. She sighed, she was tired of being alone. She got up, and walked to the Sunsea. It was day 1 since they returned. Everyone was busy regrouping and recovering from the events.

Auda spotted Tomaj in the bar, and she walked to him. "Guess who is back in town." She spoke.

"Oh Auda." He faced her. "I thought you were rejecting me."

Auda rolled her eyes, "I spoke the truth. Penelo really was kidnapped. Didn't you ask Migelo?"

"Yes," Tomaj nodded his head, "Though there are rumors out and about. Perhaps it's for the best. I wouldn't be able to compete with you. I'm a street ear, not a fighter, and you will need another fighter."

Auda blinked at his words. "You are rejecting me now?"

"I guess I am, never thought I would actually." He sighed, "I see how any man will fall for you, though we would never work out. We are just too deferent."

She looked away. "I see, well, I guess I should leave." She left as soon as could. She felt like an idiot now. She bumped her head against the wall. Of course he was right though, they never would have made it. But she was expecting some meaningless sex, nothing serious, but that's what he wanted, something serious.

Auda walked back to the house, and she stepped outside of Basch's door. She didn't know why Basch. Ashe was right, she had to be, that there was some attraction between the two. After all, Basch did ask about her tattoo, and was so honest with her, and she flirted with him right? Besides she opened to him many times before. She bit her lip, and then let out the breath she was holding in. She knocked on the door. "Come in." He said.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her. "Are you busy?"

He looked at her; his hair was still wet at least he was dressed. He noticed the emotional distress. "Auda are you alright?"

"At the tomb, when Ashe grabbed the Dawn Shard, I saw Reks. I saw his ghost. Vaan saw him too. And I just lost my uncle, without even making amends… of course I'm not alright." She bit her lip, and her head hung low. "I try to be strong, but nothing works anymore. I'm having more dreams, more flashbacks of Reks. I'm ready for them to stop, and I don't know how to stop them."

Basch didn't think, he just acted. He saw that she was broken, and she needed help. He pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, calm down."

She felt his warmth, it was overwhelming. She took a breath with her nose. He smelt nice. She put her hands on his chest, holding onto the open belts. It's been to long since she felt this type of warmth. It was easy to get lost in. "It's not fair. I fell hard for him, you know… And my uncle… he died thinking that I hated him… I never hated him, I feared him, and his title, but I never hated him…"

"Life isn't fair." Basch spoke, "You know this. To move on, you have to be ready to, and it sounds like you are ready. I have my regrets as well. I regret leaving my brother at Landis with our sick mother. I thought if I left and join the Dalmascan army then Landis would be spared, that didn't happened. And now, my brother is Judge Gabranth. He disowned his real name, Noah."

"Why is it so hard?" She looked up at him.

"Because you given Reks your heart; you have yet found peace within yourself. You lost your uncle, your last family member. It's going to take time." He wiped away her tears. She didn't know what she was doing, but she leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft on hers. His arms went around her waist, and her arms around his neck. He licked her lip, and she opened up. She lost herself in the kiss, and soon she gave out a soft moan. He pulled away quickly. "What are we doing?"

"Basch…" She spoke softly catching her breath.

"You are emotional vulnerable, and that's why you are here…" He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Preventing you from doing something you will regret. I do not wish to take advantage…"

"I'm giving you the advantage…" She looked away. "But… you are really honorable Basch. Gotta respect that at least…" She gave a soft smile, "Not many are like you." She opened the door.

"Auda," Basch called out, "If you want to do this tomorrow, then I can fully, knowing that it is something you won't regret."

She looked back at him, "You are sweet."

* * *

Day 2, Ashe was still thinking on what she should do, and she kept herself locked up. Auda knew she needed space, seeing Rasler must have been too much. She and Auda were so different. Auda knew Ashe was no were near ready to move on from him. Auda walked out of the house and got some food.

Basch stepped outside with her. "Auda, shall I join you?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah." She nodded her head with a smile. "Are you going to hide your face?"

"My face isn't well known," Basch spoke, "As long as we don't go into Lowtown, we should be fine."

"Okay." They started to walk to the food market. "So… uh…" She looked away, feeling some awkwardness. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm in a bad place right now… And uh, you were right… though I don't regret going to you… and the events that followed… just kinda regret why I went there… If that makes since."

Basch gave a light laugh.

"It's not funny…" She looked away pouting.

"You are right." He said with a smile, "It's adorable." His smiles were small on the lips, he was one of those that smiles with his eyes.

"A… Adorable?" She looked down; he saw the blush on her face.

"Let's get the shopping done, shall we. We do not want the others to wait."

"No…" Auda sighed. "Does this mean we are together?"

"If you will have me."

Auda smiled, and he smiled back. "So… Basch…" It was unreal, she felt like they were on a first date or something. "Tell me, what was Landis like?"


	13. To Take Revenge or Not

**Chapter 12 To Take Revenge Or Not**

Ashe finally stepped out of the room. She looked at Auda, "What have I missed?"

"Uh…" Auda looked away, "Basch and I kissed, and started dating…"

Ashe blinked, and then shook her head, "See, I told you, you were flirting with him." She folded her arms. "Come, it's been four days, enough of this rest. It is time that we make our next move. I shall have Vaan summon the others."

"And how have you been holding up?" Auda asked.

Ashe shook her head, "The Empire must pay dearly, don't you agree? They took everything away from you, me, and everyone else. They took many lives…"

"You want revenge."

"You are no different. Or is being with Basch changing your mind on revenge of Reks?"

Auda shook her head, and grabbed the rings around her neck. "Seeing Reks, it made me think, I'm ready to move on."

"I see that." Ashe looked ahead, "Is it wrong that I am not?"

"No, you where in love a lot longer that I was." Auda grabbed her hand. "How old where you when you knew you loved him?"

"True enough." Ashe sighed, "He will be avenged, it's the one thing I can do for him, as it was always him protecting me."

Ashe sat down on the desk within the library. Auda sat next to her. Fran showed up with Balthier, in which Fran sat on the edge of the desk. Ashe started to play with her wedding ring. Vaan, Penelo, and Basch entered the room last. They stood, and Vaan started to get impatient on the start of the meeting and started to pace back and forth.

Basch had his hands folded, "So it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial Fleet."

Balthier looked at the man. "You know your stuff."

"Destructive power of such force - I've seen it once before. Lady Ashe, you know of what I speak."

Ashe nodded her head. "Nabudis."

"The capital of Old Nabradia - Lord Rasler's fatherland." As Basch spoke, Ashe grabbed Auda's hand for support. Auda looked at her, and squeezed it, reassuring her. "During the invasion, a division of Imperials entered the city - there was a mighty explosion. Friend and foe died alike. Something was there - one of the Dynast-King's relics. The Midlight Shard was in Nabradia."

Balthier leaned against the wall with one hand, and other on his hip. "More nethicite. Well, no wonder they invaded."

"Aracadies has always been power hungry." Auda spoke, "Nethicite is the newest excuse to invade, and it's the current strongest weapon. This is just like Aracadies."

Ashe let go of Auda's hand and grabbed the Dawn Shard. "That ridiculous war, the trap at the treaty-signing - all because Vayne wanted power. He must not be allowed to claim the nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

Balthier raised his eyebrow. "Oh? They already do. The Dusk Shard, and most likely the Midlight Shard, too. Besides, can't they manufact nethicite now?"

"Those are incomplete," Auda shook her head, "I'm guessing not to the power they want them to be at any rate. What was it that Ghis called them? 'A cheap imitation.'?"

Ashe stood up, "Very well, then the path set before us is clear. We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them! Dalmasca does not forget kindness, nor ill deed done. With sword in hand she aids her allies. Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes. This nethicite I hold must be my sword. I will avenge those who have died. And the Empire will know remorse."

Vaan stopped pacing. "You even know how to use it?"

"I…"

Fran stood up, "The garif may know. The garif people live by the old ways. Magicite lore is a part of their culture. They may hear it. The cry of the nethicite's power. Whispers of the Stone's menace."

The princess walked up to her. "Dangerous though it be, what we need now is power. Should we declare Dalmasca free without the means to defend our claim... the Empire would crush us. You must take me to meet with the garif."

"They live beyond Ozmone Plains."

"Not exactly close." Balthier stood up straight.

Ashe looked at him. "Compensation - is that what you want?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we. I like that. Compensation? How about the ring."

Ashe brought her hand to chest. "This? Isn't there something else?"

"No one's forcing you." He held out his hand.

Ashe hesitated, but she took off her ring and gave it to Balthier.

Balthier looked at Auda. "You owe me payment. Don't think for a moment I forgot what you said."

Auda shook her head, "The Gigas was your payment."

"Yes, but I would like something with a value I could measure. You have that, that necklace around your neck."

Auda took of the necklace. This was a test for her, since she was ready to let go of Reks, she should be ready to let that last thing she has of him go. She gave it to him no problem. "Keep it."

"Auda?" Vaan asked.

Balthier gave her a smirk. He then turned to Ashe, "I'll give it back to you. As soon as I find something more valuable." Ashe walked off.

Basch looked at Auda, and Auda nodded her head. Vaan walked to Balthier. "What do you mean "something more valuable"?"

Ashe and Basch walked out of the room. Balthier shrugged. "Hard to say. I'll know when I find it. What is it you want, Vaan? What are you looking for?" Fran and Penelo left the room.

Vaan looked at himself. "Me? What am I looking for? I guess - well, I - you know..." He sighed. He looked and he and Auda were the last ones who were still there. He looked at her, "You gave up the rings no problem."

"I'm ready to move on." Auda spoke, "Sure they are special, but if I am to move on, I need to let him go." She walked out. She looked at Basch. Basch looked at her with a smile, he was glad she indeed gave up the rings, it met that she was ready to be with him completely.

Basch took out his map, "The Garif are said to Dwell in Kerwon." He pointed. On the map it was on the left of the Ozmone Plain, in a spot named Jahara.

"So they do," Balthier agreed, "We'll need to head south, past the Giza Plains."

"It is the rains in Giza, the winds will be swollen with the deluge. Passage maybe difficult."

"But these same waters may also lay open new routes to us."

Ashe shook her head. "Regardless, we must go south yes?"

Balthier nodded his head. "First things first. You're eager to be on your way, I know, but we should see that we're prepared before setting out."

"I made me resolve two years ago. I swore to overcome any hardships I may face."

"Men cannot live by resolve alone Princess."

Auda agreed. "We should see if our weapons can be upgraded, and restock on remedies." She looked at the map. "Since we are going south I think we will be fine on water right?"

"We will be fine on food and water." Fran spoke.

Auda nodded her head. "All right, time to see about weapons then."

* * *

Auda updated her armor and weapons, Basch went with her. She looked up at him, "Have you updated yours?"

"Yes. Does anyone know about us?"

"Ashe… but that's to be expected. We share everything." Auda walked out. "She wasn't shock to say the least. That's all she said. She's really taking seeing Rasler hard. I don't know how Vaan will handle us…"

Basch gave her a quick kiss, "They will know sooner or later."

"I know," she smiled, before pulling him into another kiss. She pulled away with a smile. "We should head back with the others. We have a mission."

"Aye,"

When they joined up, it was hard for Auda to keep her hands to herself. She and Ashe were walking side by side. Auda needed a distraction. Basch looked over at Auda, watching her walk, his eyes going lower than usual.

Auda looked back, and gave a smile, and turned back around.

"Am I the only one who knows?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah." Auda looked as Penelo and Vaan were talking to Balthier and Fran. Basch walked to the girls. "You really want revenge?" Auda asked. "What if they want revenge back?"

"This has not stopped you before." Ashe closed her eyes. "You joined up to take revenge."

"I…" Auda sighed, "Perhaps with what you said before is true."

"Yes, well, at least you are happy."

"Princess," Auda looked at her, "I want you to be happy as well. If Revenge…" Basch touched Auda's shoulder and shook his head. She ignored him. "I want you to know that I will always be at your side. We are friends, are we not? I wish you find the answer that will make you the happiest."

Ashe looked at her, and nodded her head. "Thank you Auda. You are a good friend. As long as you are at my side, I shall be happy."

"Aww!" Auda hugged her. "I love you too Ashe!"

Ashe gave a sigh, and patted her. "Auda…"

Basch gave a laugh, knowing for once Auda was showing her age, along with Ashe. The princess was reserved as Auda was more open. Though it seemed, Auda can read what Ashe really is saying.

Auda let Ashe go, and had a smile. "See, you look happier already."

Ashe did smile back. Soon enough the plains started to rain.


	14. Jahara

_Sorry I didn't post last week, just been busy with life. I am so happy for the review!_

 _Also in a later chapter this series will go to rating M, (MA?) Or I can keep it in rating T and cut the M part out. However if you want to read the MA review or message me so I know if I should cut it out or not._

Chapter 13 Jahara

The party walked on into Jahara. This village was all males, they split up in three different types of villages, one for men, one for women, and then one for young families, and elder couples. Once the garif hit a certain age, they must to move to mingle with others of their age. When matting season came along then they would meet up. The garif wore masks, and they never take it off. On a bridge stood two garif guards, in which stopped the group from advancing inside the village. "Who are you? This is garif land. No place for hume-children to play at game."

Another garif walked to the bridge. This was a garif that they saw fighting in the plain. "They are wayfarers. They bring no harm. I saw them cross the Ozmone Plain. They are warriors of great distinction. The fiends of the plains troubled them not at all."

The guard shook his head. "You ventured upon the plains alone, War-chief? Again?"

The War-Chief remained silent, and chose to ignore him. He looked at the party. "What business have you with the garif?" Vaan nodded his head. "Let them pass. The responsibility will be mine."

The guards nodded their heads. "If this is your wish, War-chief."

The other looked at the party. "Then, you may pass. These days see many humes wandering through our lands."

The party and the war-chief walked down the bridge. "Ah, I have not made introductions. I am Supinelu, War-chief of this village. We garif have been friends to all since long ago, however, lately the hume world is in much turmoil. We must protect our village, and our people. As War-chief, and protector of our village, I ask you: Why have you come to this land?"

Vaan explained.

"Hmmm... I see. So you too have come to ask about the nethicite. You must speak with the elders. Though our masks may make it difficult for you to tell us apart, walk through the village and look with your eyes, listen with your ears."

The party split up to ask those for information. None knew of the nethicite. The party returned to Supinelu, and from there they were near a fire. Ashe took this chance to talk. "I must learn more about the nethicite. I cannot turn back now. Please, tell your Great-chief that I am of the royal line of Dalmasca, a direct descendant of Dynast-King Raithwall. If the garif have passed down knowledge of the stones, they must know of the nethicite that the Dynast-King once held."

The war-chief looked at her, "Do you have _proof_ of your heritage?"

Ashe lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "I...I do not."

"Hrm... I have looked into your eyes and seen that you speak the truth, hume-child. I give you my trust. The Great-chief is ahead, across the bridge."

The Great-chief was sitting next to another fire. This one was pretty big. Ashe gave him the Dawn Shard. He looked it over. "This nethicite - you have used it."

Ashe shook her head. "It was not I who used it. Indeed I had hoped you could show me how. Thus I've come."

"You do not know the workings of the Stone. Then we are no different." He gave the stone back to her.

"What?"

The Great-chief looked at the fire. "In ages past, the gods made a gift of nethicite to my people. But the manner of its use eluded us. Displeased by our failure, the gods took back their Stones. They chose instead to give them to a hume king. Called the Dynast-King, he used the nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time. It is a curious thing. Though the blood of King Raithwall flow your veins, you cannot wield nethicite."

"Cannot wield it? So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the Stone?"

"Though it shame me so to admit. Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast-King himself... and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you knew how to use the nethicite, you would find it of small avail. The Mist collected in the Stone over ages past is lost, and with it the Stone's power. It will be your posterity who wield the Stone in ages yet to come. This stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry.

Footsteps were heard heading to the tent. "The power of men, and of magick. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire nethicite whom the nethicite itself desires."

Ashe sighed, turning around. She wasn't sure what to do. Then an answer showed itself. Larsa Solidor was standing right there. "Larsa?"

Larsa smiled. "I am on my way to Mt. Bur-Omisace. Perhaps you will join me?"

"To Bur-Omisace?"

"I say we ought leave tomorrow. I was going to wait for my escort, but meeting you presents a great opportunity. This terrible war can be stopped, but I will need your help to do so."

"A war?" She asked.

"You know the Marquis Ondore leads a group of insurgents - your pardon, he leads a large resistance force against the Empire. Lady Ashe, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir. They would aid the Resistance and use this aid as a pretext to declare war on Archadia... and Archadia would have no choice but to answer. Lady Ashe, let us go to Bur-Omisace. With the blessing of His Grace the Gran Kiltias Anastasis you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the Kingdom of Dalmasca. As queen, you can call for peace between the Empire and Dalmasca... and stop Marquis Ondore."

Ashe looked angry. "For peace? How dare you say that! The Empire attacked us, stole all we hold dear... and you would have me save them from war?"

"Dalmasca would be the battlefield! What if nethicite were used on Rabanastre? You know my brother would do this!" Larsa yelled back. He then realized how he said it. "Forgive me, I presumed overmuch. I could think of no other way to avoid bloodshed. If you cannot trust me, then please, take me as your hostage."

Auda looked over at Ashe, "What do you say Princess?"

Ashe shook her head, "May I give you an answer tomorrow?" she asked Larsa.

"Yes, take your time."

* * *

Everyone sat around the fire besides Ashe and Vaan. Auda laid on her stomach looking at the fire, Basch was next to her. She wondered what Ashe would do. She will do the right thing, Dalmasca can't be a battlefield.

She leaned against Basch, not caring who knows anymore. She wanted his warmth. Balthier looked at them and raised his eyebrow. "I see why you said I can keep them."

Auda smiled lightly, "Yeah, but I know you would've joined us without the payments."

Fran gave a smile, "She knows you."

"Bah." Balthier rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how Vaan would react." Penelo spoke.

"React to what?" Vaan asked, walking to the group, with Lady Ashe. Vaan looked over at Auda, and what he saw shocked him. He saw Auda was leaning against Basch. "Oh…"

Auda looked up at him. "Vaan…" He turned around and walked off. She got up and gave chase. He went to the bridge and stopped. "Vaan."

He turned to her. "That's why you gave the rings up? When did this happen? I thought you were still hurting over Reks."

Auda walked up to the bridge, and stood next to him. "I was upset over Reks, and Ghis, and so I went to Basch… It just happened… the next day I told him I didn't regret going to him. We just shorta happen. But Vaan, I want you to know that I will always have a place for Reks in my heart. I mean, I do have a tattoo of his favorite flower on my stomach."

Vaan nodded his head, "I just didn't think you would move on that fast."

"I got tired of missing him all the time." Auda admitted, "I do miss him Vaan, but I'm tired of being so sad. I want to be happy, and with Basch I have been happy the last couple of days."

"You have?" Vaan then sighed. "Do you feel as lost as I do? I'm tired of just running away."

Auda nodded her head. "I get that."

"I want to know who I am, and I want to know why you guys choose to fight, even if it seems hopeless."

"Pure stubbornness…" Auda sighed. "And to protect those they love to the bitter end. You will find your answers."

"I'm okay with you and Basch, it's good to see you happy."

"Vaan…" She smiled, "Let's go back okay?" They walked back to the fire, Auda sat down next to Basch.

He looked at her, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Vaan just was upset. He's fine now."

Basch nodded his head. Auda looked at the fire. She gave a yawn, laid down, and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Auda woke up the next day, her head was on Basch's chest. His arms were around her. It was too long since she felt this warmth of another. She smiled, finally feeling something other than loneliness, other than pain, and sadness. It was good feeling happy. She sat up, wondering just when the attraction to Basch actually happened. She thought back, perhaps when he said he would protect her from Vossler, and how good he cleaned up. Was it really that far back? She should've gone to him from the start.

She walked to a bridge, and looked at the village from this view point. It was a quite village. She smiled at herself. The soft breeze was wonderful. She closed her eyes, for the first time in years, she did indeed felt at peace. She felt arms going around her waist, the warmth of another returned to her. She looked up with a smile, "Morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Ready to get started?"

He nodded his head. "Lady Ashe is on her way to the main bridge." He let her go, and started to walk. Auda was on his left side.

Ashe stood in front of Larsa, "I will accompany you to Mt Bur-Omisace."

"I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad." Larsa gave a smile.

Ashe held her hands in front of her. "My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way."

"I had other reason to invite you. There is someone I'd like you to meet waiting on Bur-Omisace."

"Who is that?"

"An enemy, and an ally also. You will just have to wait and see for yourself." Larsa turned around, walking off to the entrance of the village.

Vaan walked to Ashe. "That Larsa likes his secrets."

Ashe looked at the teenager, "He does not mean ill by it."

"He's not bad. At least for an Imperial." Vaan rubbed his nose. He, Penelo, and Ashe left to catch up with Larsa.

Basch folded his arms. "Holy Mt Bur-Omisace stands at the northern edge of the Jagd Ramooda. Once we're in jagd, we need not fear pursuit by their airships."

Balthier looked at him, Fran shook her head, at the blonde's comment. "Don't get your hopes up. You remember the _Leviathan_ sailed straight over the Jagd Yensa, right up to Raithwall's tomb. Skystone that works even in jagd. You know nethicite's behind it. Little wonder they're so keen on the stuff."

"And what is it you're after, Balthier? You're a welcome hand, and a great aid, but why?"

Balthier put his hands in his pockets, "Worried I'm out to steal the nethicite, eh? Can't say I'm unaccustomed to people doubting my intentions. Nothing could be further from my mind. Shall I swear by your sword or some such?"

"Apologies. But I needed to know where you stand. Her Majesty depends on you. And you seemed to have an interest in the stone."

"I'm only here to see how the story unfolds. Any self-respecting leading man would do the same." He walked off, Fran at his side.

Auda looked up at Basch, "Dr. Cid was mentioned." She spoke, "He is a well known scientist, the head of the Draklor Laboratories. He is the link between the labs, and to the government. He is involved giving Ghis's word." She started to walk, "I wonder if we will meet him in the future."

"Have you met him before?" Basch walked with her.

"I have, plenty of times. He was my father's boss."

"I am sorry."

"Please don't start saying sorry again." She laughed lightly.


	15. The Honor

_Sorry for the long wait, been busy with packing and finding a house to move into. Already signed the papers and now I have to wait until its finalized._

 _I don't know if many people are reading this as I know many people are more into FFVII and KH than FFXII but if you are reading then leave a review! Reviews help make me want to post updates much faster! (Every chapter is already written. Including the sequel.)_

 **Chapter 15 Honor**

It was snowing when the left the jungle and entered the Paramina Rift. The drastic temperature made the cold a bit harsher. Auda looked at the snow, she never seen anything that was so pure in such a long time. She looked over at Vaan, he and Penelo were already picking up snowballs and started to throw them at each other.

"That's enough," Balthier spoke, "We are on a mission, don't forget that."

"Let them have some fun." Auda spoke, "Being in the dessert means no snow. It's new to them." She looked at the snow; she missed how pretty it was. "I for one missed the snow." She looked over at Basch, "Have you seen snow before in Landis?"

"Aye." Basch spoke, "Every so often. Balthier is right, we have a mission. They can always come back in play in it later."

"Will you come with me and play in the snow later?" She asked.

Basch gave a light laugh, but never answered. He walked on. Auda stopped walking for a second. She soon started to feel that their age difference may make things hard. 17 years separated them, was she too young for him? She sighed. Basch looked behind him, and noticed she hasn't moved. "Auda?" He called out.

"Oh, sorry." She started to walk slowly.

"Did I upset you?"

She shook her head. "I fear… Am I too young for you?"

"Some may say yes." Basch answered.

"I don't care for what other people say. I care what you think." She finally reached his side.

They began to walk side by side. "I care not for your age." He spoke simply, "What brought that up?"

"The snow; and how you never answered my question. It made me feel childish I guess." She looked at her feet, watching it take one step in front of the other.

"I had no intentions in making you feel childish. I do enjoy the snow, but I do not want to give my word if I cannot back it up."

"Right… Would you like to visit someplace with snow later and just have some fun?"

Basch gave a smile, "With that, I cannot say no."

Auda gave a little laugh. "Why do I feel childish asking you now?"

"There is nothing wrong with the young at heart, I think it is adorable on how you hold on to yours after all you have been through."

She stopped, feeling the blood go to her checks. "A…Adorable?"

Basch laughed, "Aye." He kissed her softly. "Let's catch up to everyone."

When they caught up with everyone, it seemed they caught up to some refugees. Auda grabbed Basch's hand tightly. She was feeling anger at the Empire, and he picked up on her sudden change of mood. These refugees aren't the first ones. For 200 years have the Empire fought for land, fought for more than they can than rule. These refugees looked like anyone from Old Arcadia, in rags, barefoot.

She wasn't the only one who was angry. Balthier looked at them. "Empire parades down city streets, while refugees walk barefoot through the snow."

"Why not? They sure don't mind Old Aracadies. As long as they have their fancy parties why should they care?" Auda spoke.

Larsa had to step in. "And so I sue for peace to stop short war and ease their suffering. My father will choose peace."

Balthier looked back at Larsa. "Will he now? You sound sure of yourself. You can never know another, even your father." He walked off.

Larsa just stood there, not knowing how to take his comment. Vaan looked at him, "Don't take it the wrong way, okay? You know Auda's past don't you?"

"Vaan," Auda spoke deadly.

Vaan walked off. Larsa looked at her, "Your past?" He looked depressed.

Auda sighed. "Judge Ghis is my uncle. My father did the killings… well… he tried to kill me, but that didn't happen. But I did lose my arm."

"I believe your innocence." He spoke, "As did your uncle."

"He placed me under arrest actually."

"So that way you can win in court and show everyone your innocence." He defended.

"I never would have guessed." Auda walked on, Basch was on her side. She sighed deeply.

"Auda…" Basch held her hand.

"He believed I was innocent all along?" Her voice was soft. She sniffed a bit. He could tell she was trying not to cry. It caused a wave of guilt within her. She got a bit of closure but the regrets came back. She can't regret not staying in the Empire, just because of her life in Dalmasca and how free she became, no. She regretted not being able to make amends with him. "After this, after the mission, the first thing I need to do is see his grave…"

Basch nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

On Mt. Bur-Omisace, many tents were setup. Many people were close together, cold trying to warm up by body heat. There was line for warm soup and bread. Auda looked around sadden at what she had to see. This can't happen to Dalmasca. She needed to be strong, but her heart ached at the camp. She couldn't take it, what she could do here was nothing. Her skills would only help one family, not hundreds. They need peace, and then people can return home. Auda walked with the group, keeping an eye on Basch's back. He will help keep her strong, as she knew his heart broke as well being here.

They entered the church, and into the Hall of Light, Anastasis the Gran Kiltias stood at the end of the hall. His face was known as he was the leader of the Kiltias. He was the most famous man within Ivalice. He face has aged, his eyes were closed. His hands were in a prayer. He didn't even move when they entered the area.

Vaan looked at him, "Is he sleeping?"

 _No, my child. I do not sleep. I dream._ A voice entered the area. It came from Anastasis, though his eyes were still closed, and his lips stayed still. _For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true._

Ashe stepped forward, "Anastasis, Your Grace, I am Ashelia…"

 _Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me._

Larsa looked at Anastasis. "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession..."

"I do not suppose this is something you might...reconsider?" Interrupted a tan man, with dark hair, who covered his eyes with sunglasses. He had a heavy Rozarrian accent. There was a woman behind him, his servant Auda believed. "My little emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come."

Larsa held out his hand, expecting a hand shake. Instead the man patted his head. Larsa then pushed his hand away, "This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

"I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone... thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance." The man took off his sunglasses, and the woman took them with grace. He walked to the princess. "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." He kneeled down on one knee and kissed her hand. Penelo covered her mouth, truly she was a romantic. Both Balthier and Auda rolled their eyes. "I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom." He stood up.

Larsa sighed.

Anastasis's voice entered the hall. _In Archades, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time._

Al-Cid gave a laugh, "Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us."

Ashe looked at Anastasis. "Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca... treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

Al-Cid looked at the Princess once more. "A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold... and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war... scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive... I fear it could only worsen our current situation."

"Because I am powerless to help."

Al-Cid shook his head. "Nay, in fact it has little to do with you."

Larsa looked at the Rozarrian. "Then what? If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship... perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully…"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more. His life was taken."

"Father!" Larsa gasped.

Auda twitched, "That's how you break the news of a loved one's death?"

"Auda." Basch spoke and shook his head.

She sighed, "I thought those in high society was taught class, not to be tactless."

"My apologizes," Al-Cid spoke to her, "We have more pressing matters to attend to at such a hurry. You must understand yes?" He turned to Larsa. "Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solidor. Should the Princess return, he would claim her an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance into battle. Vayne wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius."

Anastasis agreed. _The dreams have told me thus. To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ bold on history's face._

"Archadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war." His servant handed him a piece of paper. "According to our latest reports..." he started to read, "The Western Armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th Fleet has already been deployed. The Imperial 1st Fleet stands ready. They'll be under way as soon as the _Odin_ 's refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in... to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen!"

Ashe looked at him, "And then... the nethicite is the coup de grace." He nodded. She turned her attention to Anastasis. "Gran Kiltias, Your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then."

 _It is the nethicite of which you dream?_ He asked.

"I require something far greater."

Anastasis opened his eyes; he even opened his mouth to talk out load. "To wield power against power. Truly the words of a hume-child."

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself."

"Indeed. Then you have but one choice. Seek you the other power Raithwall left."

"Does such a thing exist?" Ashe asked somewhat happy, and somewhat in disbelief.

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There rests the gift he entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The Sword of Kings...can cut through nethicite. Why he would entrust the power to destroy nethicite, the instrument of his greatness... to another and not to his own progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Ashelia B'nargin and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream."

Ashe started to walk away, and gave a quick look at Larsa.

Anastasis closed his eyes. His voice once again entered the room. _My dream, too, fades into day_. He took Larsa into the back of the church where Larsa can mourn in piece. Auda followed Ashe, her heart clearly went to Larsa. She acted without thinking once more. She knew better than to voice out Al-Cid's tactlessness, but it really got to her.

"It's hard to believe that you were once from high society with that display." Ashe spoke.

"Hard to believe he is too." Auda looked at her, "Shall we spend the night here? Or…"

"We spend the night just outside the Stilshrine; it will be dark by the time we get there."

* * *

Ashe was wrong. It was dark before they reached the Stilshrine. To make matters worse, when they set up camp, they were caught in a snowstorm with high winds; a fire wasn't able to keep. Balthier and Fran shared a tent, Penelo, Vaan, and Ashe shared another, and Basch and Auda shared their own. Ashe wanted to know her own people a bit better, and so that's why she wanted to talk with Vaan and Penelo and see what their point of view was on everything.

Auda shivered, as the tent swayed in the winds. "It's so cold." She made a quick fire with magic above her hands in which the warm felt great.

Basch pulled her into his arms, the fire was gone. "That it is." He spoke, "Just one night, and then tomorrow we will be at the Stilshrine, in which we would be indoors."

She looked up at him, "There is one thing that puzzles me about you."

Basch gave her a soft smile. "And what would that be?"

"How you kept your knightly vows…"

"It was all I had left. I needed something to hold on to. Now defending her Majesty is the only honor I can claim now."

Auda sat up with a sigh. "Your vows… to protect Dalmasca, to protect her Princess… but that's not the only honor you can claim."

"Auda?"

"You do… you can claim honor with me no? I'm just saying you have your own relationships to protect too and…" She glanced away, "I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No not silly," He made her look at him. His hand cupped her face, "I had failed Dalmasca. I had lost my honor. I have given Dalmasca all I had…"

"And now with me?" She asked.

"You are worried that you are not as important?"

She looked away again, her heart started to pound. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"You are," He moved so once again she was facing him. "My honor will have no meaning without you. I do care for you, very much so. You are the Galbana Lilies of the desert, a rare flower that brightens…" He stopped when he saw tears. "…Auda?"

The memories of being called 'My little Galbana Lily' entered her head. "What is it with Dalmascans and using Galbana lilies as a comparison?" She looked up at him. She gave a light smile, "Thank you all the same…"

He kissed her lightly, "You really loved him, I am honored that I am the one you are falling for." He saw her smile a bit bigger, "You are sweat Auda, though you at times you act without thinking, your heart is in the right place. I am falling for you as well."

"Basch…" She said softly, putting her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. She leaned back on top of the sleeping bags. He moved with her, never breaking the kiss. It got deeper, more passionate. She opened her mouth when she felt this tongue, and followed his lead. She moaned lightly, and closed her eyes. Then he pulled away, she held onto his hair. He moved his head to the side, and she turned her head so he could have more room. He licked, and lightly bit her neck.

She gave alight gasp, holding onto him a bit tighter. He moved, looking for that spot, and gave another lick bite combo. She gave a soft moan. She felt him smile, so she knew he heard her, even with how soft she moaned. He bit down a bit harder, she moaned loader. Her hands went to his chest. He moved to her ear.

Auda turned to kiss him once more, when he kissed back; she rolled over so she was on top. She pulled away from the kiss, wondering if he wanted this as much as she did. To find out, she moved her hips over his, straddling him. He moved his as well. She moaned, feeling the sensation, feeling it rub against her clit. She had gotten her answer. He placed his hands on her hips, and she leaned down, and kissed his neck. She bit his neck, and then licked it. His moans were soft, but she still heard them.

She moved her hands to Basch's shirt, pulling away from him, to take of his shirt. His muscles were still lean as ever, and it seemed he did indeed gained some much needed weight from Nalbina, but still not enough. She kissed his chest, "Basch…" she smiled softly.

Basch pulled her up, and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss. She moaned into it, and moved her hips once again. He rolled them over so he was on top. He pulled off her removable sleeves, and untied her shirt. His hands traced the small tattoo that was under her belly button. He slid of the shirt, and rolled back over. He saw where the fake arm is attached; he kissed it, not even seeing scar tissue.

She took a deep breath, her eyes tightly closed. He seemed to have noticed it, "You have nothing to be ashamed of." He kissed her again.

She nodded her head, and kissed back. She quickly pulled away, and saw his scar. "Are you not ashamed of your scar?" She asked softly.

"I learned to live with it." He kissed her softly once again. She kissed him, putting her hands into his hair once more. Once she moaned, he moved down and undid her belt, and took off her shorts. She looked up at him, as he leaned down. He kissed her once more, and unhooked her bra. His hands moved up and down her sides. She moaned softly closing her eyes. Soon she felt his hands message her breasts, his mouth licking her right nipple.

Auda moaned a bit loader, her back arched against him. His name left her lips. All what mattered was him. She moved her hips a bit more. Basch pinched the other. He was enjoying watching her move under him. He moved down and kissed down her stomach. He was so gentle. Her hands were still in his hair, and gave soft moans. His hands pulled apart her legs, and teased her, rubbing his fingers over her underwear around her clit. He knew how wet she was.

"Basch…" She moaned his name, she held him tightly. He stopped, leaving her to whimper, and he removed her underwear. He brought his head down, and started to lick her. She closed her eyes tightly. A finger entered her, and she back arched a bit more. He moved it in and out. Her hips began to move with him. He used his other hand to hold her still. She moaned his name over and over again.

Basch then entered another finger. Auda gripped the sleeping bag beneath her. He moved faster, and her panting speed up. She was close, she could feel it. Her hips moved, and her stomach started to tighten up. "Ahh… Basch!" She held him tightly, as she felt her release.

He pulled away, and looked up at her. She smiled at him, catching her breath. He finished undressing himself, and put her legs around him. He pushed himself him. They both let out moans. He knew he wouldn't hold out long, it's been far too long. He also knew it was too long for her as well. He began his pace. It didn't help that she was tight around him.

Auda held onto his back, her legs went around his waist. Her hips moved with his, and his head buried itself in her neck. It felt so right to be there under him. She held him tightly; she lost herself in the moment. She moved her head, so she can kiss him. The kiss was desperate. She moved her hips faster, and he followed, each thrust hit her harder, and soon he knew he hit that spot. The way her body tensed around him, the way her breathing just hitched, the long lengthy moan. He hit it again, and again. She pulled away from the kiss, and brought her head back.

Basch felt that he was close, was sooner than he had hoped. He began to rub her clit. She opened her eyes, and looked at Basch's. Their foreheads touched, "Auda…" He moaned softly. She felt herself tighten up again, she held him tightly. Her back arched a bit more, with a scream of his name, she released. It was too much, soon enough he had his release. He pulled out, and started to get dressed.

She looked up at him, "Basch?" She called out meekly.

"The weather is too cold to sleep naked." He said, "The cold will get worse as the night goes on."

Auda nodded her head, and got dressed too, as tired as she was. Basch crawled into one of the sleeping bags. Auda crawled into it, next to him. She still wanted that snuggle time with him. She buried her head in his chest, after she zipped up the sleeping bag. She yawned, letting his warmth consume her. Soon enough she was sleep.


	16. Time To Fight The Past

_Going to update twice today. Everything is going by so fast. I will need to finish updating this story in the next week, as I will be losing internet access and I don't know when I will get it back. Moving across the U.S. from one coast to the other._

Chapter 16 Time To Fight The Past

Early in the morning, Auda woke up before Basch; her back was to his chest. She yawned and crawled out of the sleeping bag, her body was sore and that wasn't from the traveling. She blushed remembering what happened, and then smiled. She stretched letting out another yawn. Arms went around her, and pulled her back. She turned around, facing Basch. "Morning," She smiled at him.

"Morning." He said back with his own smile. She loved how even though that his lips doesn't move too much, his eyes smiled for him.

"It's a shame… If we had more time, I would like a repeat of last night's performance." She spoke in a low tone.

"Hmm." He agreed.

Auda pulled away, and stepped outside, everyone else looked like they were crawling out of the tents soon. Once camp was packed, the party of seven continued through the Paramina Rift. A few hours later, they arrived at the Stilshrine of Miriam. The path to the building was long, water was on the sides, and the building was big enough to be another palace.

Inside they fought fiends, solved puzzles, and took out another esper. Finally, they reached the center room. Within, a sword was in the center of a spinning construct. Ashe approached it with the Dawn Shard in her hand. The stone began to glow and she gave out a gasp. The spinning construct stopped spinning, and the sword float in mid-air. She grabbed it, but the sword was a bit too heavy and so she stumbled a bit. Clearly it's a two handed sword.

Vaan looked at Ashe, "You should try it on the Dawn Shard. See if it can destroy nethicite or not."

"What?" The princess asked, surprised.

"He just may be on to something." Balthier spoke, "The Dawn Shard's no use to us, after all."

Ashe placed the Dawn Shard on the floor, the mist stirred. "The stone bleeds Mist."

"It has been roused. It fears the sword." Fran spoke. They watched as Ashe raised the sword, she paused for a moment, and then she followed through the swing, only to miss. The shard stopped glowing. "The Stone is quiet."

Ashe gripped the sword, "This is the sword. The nethicite destroyer."

"Should it find its mark." Balthier lead the way out of the room.

Ashe looked at Vaan. "Vaan." He turned around, "Tell me. Did you see him again?"

Vaan shook his head. "I didn't. Not a thing. Not even my brother. Not...not anything." He walked off.

"Auda, did you?" Ashe asked.

"No." Auda looked at her friend. "You did?"

"Yes. I could not strike though him. Do you think the others are disappointed in me?"

Auda shrugged, "Perhaps, but they do not know you see him."

"Since you started to see Basch, you do not think of Reks as you used to." Ashe spoke.

"No…" Auda sighed, they followed everyone. She watched as Vaan was talking to Basch and Penelo. "But it's a good thing I think. It means I'm finally moved on, and he can finally rest in peace. That could be why Vaan and I haven't seen him this round."

"So Rasler is not resting in peace if I understand your theory."

"I guess not." Auda spoke.

"I shall avenge him so he can."

Auda sighed, not thinking vengeance is what he would want. She looked back at Basch, he got to met the Prince, would he know what he would want. "You should speck with Basch… he knew him too right? You sure vengeance is what your prince wants?"

"I am not you."

"No."

"I will figure this out on my own, the empire must be stopped."

Auda knew not to say anything else. She rubbed her head, and sighed, "Sorry."

Ashe said nothing else on the subject as well. She nodded her head, and walked ahead.

Auda sighed once more. She pushed a button; she just has to give her majesty some space until she cools down. It's not like they hadn't been in fights before, but just over the silly things, and then Vossler would step in and tell them both not to be stubborn. Still, at least she said sorry, and stopped it from getting to bad.

Basch looked at Auda, then at Ashe, then back at her. She smiled softly. He nodded his head. They returned to the entrance. Airships flew out of the area.

Fran pointed to Mt Bur-Omisace. "There!"

There was smoke coming from the mountain. "Smoke?" Vaan asked.

Ashe looked at it, "What could it mean?"

"The worst." Auda took off running to the teleport stone, and used one for the party to get Mt Bur-Omisace. What she saw indeed was the worst she could think off. The area was smoky, children cries were heard all over, there was screaming and yelling. All the refugees were in a panic. Auda stopped when she found the source of the fire. It was in the center of camp, the flames were all over the tents.

A hand pulled on Auda's sleeve. She turned and saw a little boy, "I lost my mommy." He was crying.

"Auda!" Basch ran up to her, "Don't just take off…" he stopped when he saw the boy.

"He lost his mom." Auda spoke her voice sounded a bit broken, "I'm taking him to one of the Kiltias, they should have a database right?"

Basch nodded his head. He knew why she took off. Auda found a Kiltias talking to people, asking about family members. "We shouldn't split apart now." He spoke.

"Mommy…" The boy cried.

Auda grabbed his hand, "Let's go looking for her okay?"

He nodded his head. "Can he come too?" He looked at Basch.

Basch nodded his head. Auda took the child to the Kiltias, in which knew the child right away. Auda and Basch looked around, and the rest of the party caught up to them. Auda bit her lip. It looked like everyone gave up hope. In war, there is no love, no honor. So why is pride?

Vaan looked at everyone, "Rumors of A Judge is still in the temple."

"Then we must hurry." Auda spoke.

* * *

Inside the temple, Auda knew what Judge was there. She never liked Judge Bergan, he gave her the creeps. At his feet was Anastasis. She narrowed her eyes; he turned and looked at her. "Ah! Isn't it Lady Auda, rumors are true about your betrayal of your mother country."

Everyone else watched him, Auda had her weapons ready. "With everything the Empire has done, it makes me ashamed of being from Aracadies."

Judge Bergan smirked, "Oh? Would you say the same to Judge Drace? No matter, you were more like her than Ghis would like to admit, a shame Judge Gabranth had to kill her, Vayne's orders."

Auda stepped back, the news hit her hard. Judge Drace is dead? She was the one Auda looked forward to seeing if she had to go visit her uncle, besides Judge Zecht, and even Gabranth. Gabranth seemed to have betrayed her yet again.

Bergan laughed at her response. He saw Ashe. "Ah, our vagrant princess. Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings." He stepped aside, showing everyone Anastasis. Auda saw the blood that was around his body. Gasps came from everyone. Anger entered Auda. She had enough of this Judge. She gripped her sword and shield tighter. "You will surrender it to me. Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in gods learn their fate." He walked closer to the group. The unknown creature that possessed Mjrn showed up.

"There it is again." Vaan spoke.

He began to glow from the mist of the nethicite. "Fran, I don't like the look of that." Balthier spoke.

"This Mist - he holds a Stone! It controls him as it did Mjrn!"

Judge Bergan laughed again. "No. No, the power of manufacted nethicite is the power of Man! A weapon forged by his wisdom... who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blade for a true Dynast-King. Raithwall did but pretend the title... a cur begging nethicite scraps from his master's table. Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of History back in the hands of Man! His time is nigh! The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca. The stain of Raithwall's blood... shall be washed clean from history's weave!" He grabbed his second sword. He looked back at Auda, he saw her anger, and her fear. He laughed again. "Auda, how smart you are to still fear me after all these years."

"I don't fear you!" She snapped, and she ran forward to attack. He blocked an attack, and used his other to attack her. Her shield stopped his attack, and he was hurt from the ranged attacks.

"You have something to prove do you?" He knocked her back. She stopped herself from hitting a member of her party. "Fine, then prove it Lady Auda! There is no one you can hide behind anymore!"

"Auda, he is trying to bait you." Basch spoke.

Soon though Judge Bergan thrashed around wildly; his power was not enough to stop the party. The nethicite mist subsided, and disintegrated. Beams of energy escaped, and he collapsed. Balthier kneeled by his side, investigating.

Auda turned away from him. She shook her head, still angry at the man who is now dead. Penelo went to see if Anastasis was okay. "Auda?" Vaan asked.

She sighed, "That man is better off dead."

Balthier walked back to the group. "He set his very bones about with manufacted nethicite. The Gran Kiltias?"

Penelo shook her head. "Wait - what about Larsa?"

"Gone. Spirited away by Judge Gabranth." Al-Cid walked into the room. He was supported by his servant girl. She set him on the floor so he can rest.

The party ran to him. "You okay?" Vaan asked.

"So he was here." Basch spoke. Auda looked at him, and looked to the ground.

Al-Cid looked at the party, "Ah, as for our young lordling, he went along - to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other ideas. He flew into a rage, and I was left to fend for myself. Please, Princess. You must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria."

"So that you can protect me?" Ashe asked, of coursing taking it the wrong way.

"I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure... but I harbor no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our War Pavilion jumping at shadows. They favor a pre-emptive strike. But you - you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

Ashe shook her head. "This I cannot do. Forgive me. But my errand here is not yet done. I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring an end to the Dusk Shard."

"Ah, this Stone. Do you even know where it is?"

Balthier had his hands in his pockets. "I can venture a guess. The Draklor Laboratory. In Archades. The Empire's weapons research begins and ends there." He walked to Ashe. "How soon do we leave?"

Ashe looked at him, "At once." She turned to Al-Cid. "As for matters in Rozarria... I bid you luck."

The woman helped Al-Cid up. "So you would leave each to fend for his own. Let us hope that you are not disappointed." He took a few steps before turning back. "Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message. 'The differences between our two lands will fade before the shard dream of men.'" He put on his sunglasses. "My leave I take." He walked away.

The party walked outside the temple, where some Kiltias were praying. Ashe looked at the party. "How do you propose we reach Archades? Archadia's borders will be well guarded for fear of Rozarrian invasion. We dare not approach by air."

Balthier shook his head. "And their navy will see that the coast is watched as well... no, we'll go by foot. We'll cross into Archadia in the Salikawood. We can reach the wood any number of ways, but the easiest is to head north from Nalbina."

"There is a hunter's camp just beyond the Salikawood. The camp sits within Archadia's borders, so Imperial patrols there should be sparse." Fran spoke.

Auda nodded her head, "The same route in which I left."

"Getting that far should be half the fun. Let's be sure we go prepared." Balthier spoke.


	17. The Long Journey

**Chapter 17 The Long Journey**

The party set up camp within the Mosphoran Highwaste. It was better there than in Nalbina where the guards might spot them. Besides Nalbina have too many sad memories, and too many connections. Auda yawned slightly, they used a transportation stone to go Rabanstre, and so during the day they traveled through the desert. The day was long.

She sat around the fire, "I remembered when I took this path to Dalmasca. I was so out of it by the time I got here, I didn't know the Highwaste could be this pretty." She put her head on her knees. She closed her eyes, Judge Drace was dead. That was hard to believe. She leaned against Basch who was next to her, not caring who saw.

Basch started to play with the fire once more. "You should sleep."

"Not without you…" She mumbled.

"What was your past with that man?" Vaan asked worry was in his voice.

Auda shook her head. "Nothing to special, just when I visited the Judges to see my uncle or to get help on school work, sometimes he was there. He always had that sinister aura to him. It was just a gut feeling. As I said nothing to special."

"And the Judge he bait you with?"

"I liked her, she wanted to up hold the law, for laws sake. She didn't hold her tongue if something displeased her, and I think even a member of house Solidor broke the law she would arrest them too. I looked up to her in a way, since she was the first strong woman I knew… Vayne wanted her gone it seemed… Gabranth killed her…" She sighed again, "Why is it my past you fish details from?" Auda asked Vaan.

Vaan shrugged, "Well I thought I knew you, but there is much I don't know."

"I'm still me Vaan."

* * *

The following day, they entered the Salikawood. Ashe lead the way west. Auda knew this wasn't the way. It was midday when Ashe walked into the Necrohol of Nabudis. Basch and Auda stood side by side. Vaan and Penelo were behind him. Fran, Balthier, and Ashe were in the back. Auda looked at Basch; it didn't show much on his face, but the little parts it did. He was in pain.

"This is all that remains of Nabudis. 2 years ago it was destroyed by a mysterious force. The work of the Midlight Shard." He spoke.

Auda then understood. She looked at the castle, it was covered in mist. It was also sinking into the ground. Fiends were of in the distance. Vaan looked around. "This? In just 2 years? How?"

"As the Dawn Shard brought down _Leviathan_ , a fell Mist spelled forth. It is like the same thing happened here. The Mist has corrupted the life of this place. It is a necrohol overrun with beasts. We tread here on a fool's errand. We had best turn back."

Fran approached Ashe, "Is it revenge that you desire? Yes or no, not this way lies the capital. The road to Archades leads east of Salikawood, beyond the Phon Coast and Tchita Uplands." She and Balthier walked out, as did Ashe. Vaan and Penelo left next.

Basch didn't move, "Basch?" Auda called out to him.

He looked at her, "Let's go." He started to walk out.

"Where you here 2 years ago?" She asked still at his side.

"No." Basch shook his head, "I reported the events to the King. This was the fate I wanted to spare Dalmasca, in which is still our charge it seems."

Auda grabbed his hand, and made him stop walking. "Basch… I'm sorry."

He kissed her lightly. He walked on, and stepped with him. Not once did he let go of her hand. She gave his hand a quick squeeze, and he squeezed back. It was night when they were near the gate of the Phon Coast.

A group of 10 moogles stood repairing the gate. They looked at the group. "We will work all night kupo!" They spoke.

At least a group of already made shelters were nearby, three gazbeoos by the looks of it, made out of the wood from the forest. Auda laid in one of them. She remembered being in one of them randomly. Basch laid next to her, she looked at him, kissed him lightly, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The moogles finished repairing the gates by the time sunrise was over. They entered the Phon Coast, and instantly the smell of the salt water hit's the party's noses. The beach was nearby, the ocean and palm trees made it look so peaceful. Above the party airships flew by.

Balthier watched them, "It would seem we made the right choice. If we'd taken the easy way and come by airship... one of those patrols would no doubt have been quick to roll out the red carpet. We're on the Empire's doorstep now, so we shouldn't have to worry quite so much... but that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is still a long road to the capital."

"We can stock up supplies at the Hunter's Camp, rest if needed." Auda spoke, "The Tchita Uplands won't take too long, and from there we go north and enter the Sochen Cave Palace. We go through the underground ruins and enter Old Aracadies."

"Underground ruins huh?" Vaan shrugged, "Wonder what will await us there." He started to walk. Everyone continued as well. Auda touched her shoulder, were the arm and skin meet. She doubted anything had changed in the city in the five years she was gone. "Auda, hurry up, your falling behind!"

Auda looked up, "Coming!" She ran forward.

"Nervous?" Penelo asked.

"A little. But I like the beach, it's relaxing."

"The beach!" Vaan yelled.

"No swimming until the camp." Balthier spoke.

* * *

At the Hunter's camp, Vaan looked at Penelo, "Race you to the water!" She ran with him. Auda laughed, and went to stand next to Basch, near a palm tree.

Basch looked at her; she could tell he was somewhat worried about her since she is so close to her old home. "Are you okay?"

"So far." She grabbed his hands, "Before we go off playing in the snow, we should so go swimming. It's a blast, and it's been oh so long. What do you say?"

"Sounds better than playing in the snow."

"Do I take that as a yes?"

He gave a soft laugh, "We should go get supplies."

"Uh huh." She answered back at his quick change of topic. He walked to the bazzar. "Don't think you can just avoid the topic." She ran up to him. "What would you like to do then?"

"After?" Basch thought out load, "I would like to relax in my own home."

Auda stopped, that's right; he wouldn't have a house to call his home. He is technically homeless. She looked up at him, her heart went out to him, "Do you wanna move in with me then?" She asked. "It's not too bad, it's a bit of a fixer upper. It's not exactly in Rabanstre, more in Lowtown." She then looked away. "The house is west from Old Man Dalan's… I think you know him, or of him… He has more connections than anyone I know at any rate…"

Basch turned to look at her. "I would like that, Auda."

She looked up at him with a big smile. "You mean it?"

He nodded his head. "As long as I am with you."

She smiled brightly, and ran to him, "Then it's settled." She grabbed his hands, "When everything is done, you will move in with me, and we will relax. And if you want, we can always look at other houses."

He nodded his head, and kissed her forehead. "A home is more important than traveling the world to play in the water or in snow."

"Oh hush…" She looked away.

He laughed lightly. "And a home means a place I am always welcomed to."

Auda nodded her head, understanding completely what he means. "You will always have a home with me." She spoke from her heart.

* * *

The party travelled through the Tchita Uplands. Auda watched Basch as he lead the party with Vaan and Balthier. She defiantly felt closer to him after inviting him to live with her. She honestly couldn't care where they live, as long as they are together. Then by the afternoon the party entered the underground cavern.

Auda looked around, this was what she missed by using the transportation stone. Vaan looked around as well. "Hey, you sure this rabbit hole's really the way into Archades?"

Balthier looked over at Vaan. "Better a hare unseen than a rat in a trap. Then again, if you'd prefer to go knocking on the front gates of the city, be my guest."

"But what about once we're inside? Won't the city watch find us?" Penelo asked.

Ashe had her hands together in front of her. "We'll do what we can to blend into the crowd. Our names may be notorious, but our faces are not far-known."

Vaan put his hands behind his head. "True, true. You're out princess, and we didn't even recognize you."

"I noticed." Ashe walked ahead.

"It just means I did my job." Auda spoke. "I know how to blend into crowds no problem, there isn't anything to worry about." She followed Ashe.

The cave turned into the Sochen Cave Palace. The only part that hasn't decayed yet was the center where the throne room once was, and the few hallways and rooms that were attached to it. Time has not been kind to the area. There was nothing about how the people who used to live there lived. There were no clues, just a rundown building that was decaying all around them.

Soon though, the palace ended, and in turn rundown mini city welcomed them. Auda stopped in her tracks. They were finally in Old Archades, the birthplace of her mother. She stomach was in knots. It smelt like one big outhouse. The houses were falling apart, and everyone who lived there were weak, and hungry. The kids weren't even playing like children were supposed to.

Balthier stretched as Vaan found a place to sit. "Smells less like a capital... and more like a sewer."

"Even empires have need of sewers. The runoff from Archades proper pools here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades." Balthier explained.

"I guess it must be a lot nicer than this place."

"Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks of a different filth. Let's be off! We can follow our noses to Draklor."

Auda walked on, and Basch grabbed her hand, "These is where…?" He couldn't finish before Auda nodded her head.

"Instead of fixing their own backyard they go off and fight in wars, and claim more land." She sighed. "I hope Larsa will fix it." They walked on, only to see two Archadian Soldiers blocking the way to Archades. She shook her head, "Of course without papers they won't let us through. I can always play my name, and see what happens, unless anyone has any other ideas?"

"Well, well, well...there's a sight for sore eyes. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here." The party looked to see who spoke. He had short dark hair, dark eyes, and a thin moustache. He looked pretty stoned by the looks of it. Basch looked over at Auda, his eyebrow raised. She shook her head and pointed to Balthier.

Said man smirked. "Oh wonderful. Enter the streetear."

"A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his reputation." He walked to the group.

Vaan looked at Balthier, "You know this guy?"

"An old..." Balthier paused, "…friend. He's a steetear - a peddler of rumor and hearsay, by the name of Jules. He'd bite a gil given him by his own mother, and shave it by half to pay for her funeral."

"Sounds like any other Arachaden to me." Auda spoke.

"Sometimes an ear with tight purse strings's the order of the day. Like when a pirate decides he fancies going _up_ in the world." Jules spoke.

"To the City? You know a way?" Vaan asked.

"In Archades, **knowledge** is power. And power has a way of opening doors, boy. Now, a fool will buy a sack of feathers for his pillow, but a wise man... he'll buy the whole stinking cockatrice and get his fill of meat into the bargain. So, wise man, how does 1500 gil sound?" Vaan went into his pockets and paid the man. "Bright boy. You learn fast. I call this meeting to order. Tell me, boy, heard any rumors in town?"

"I haven't heard much of anything."

"I need to hear before I talk. A boy would do well to see what his ears can pick up off the streets."

Vaan left to see what he can here. Jules looked over at Auda, "You look familiar."

Auda shook her head, "Balthier I would you to keep your… friend in check if you don't mind."

Balthier shrugged his shoulders, "If I can control him, Vaan wouldn't be running around."

Vaan came back to the group, and went to Jules. "I call this meeting to order. Tell me, boy, heard any rumors in town?" He asked Vaan.

"Actually, I did hear about a man who picked a **bag of coins** out of a barrel."

"Bags in barrels, eh...? A boy would do well to bring that morsel to a man named Beasley near here. Tell him what you've heard."

Vaan took off once again. Ashe sighed, since they were wasting time.

Auda shrugged her shoulders at her. Vaan quickly returned.

Jules looked back at the boy. "You told him just as I told you? Good boy!"

"I'm not sure what any of this has to do with going _up_ in the world."

"Oh? Witness the power of knowledge, m'boy. See? It begins." Jules pointed his head.

The party gave look, a man went into the area looking really pissed. "'Ey, 'tis a fight! Beasley's gone wild!" Someone yelled. People went running, and the soldiers took off.

"Now's our chance! Thanks, Jules." Vaan took off, as did everyone else.

Balthier looked back at Jules. "Never thought you'd go for such a meager price."

"A pirate should know that words are worth gil uncountable. Here's some words for you: The prodigal Bunansa son's come back to the Imperial roost, with the Judge's missing niece as a guest. See? Words of much value, these."

"Bah." Balthier waved his arms and walked to inter the big city.


	18. Aracadies

Chapter 18 Aracadies

Auda's stomach was in knots more than ever. She looked around, nothing had changed the flying cars where in the sky, and buildings took off into skyscrapers. And the people walking in the street were strictly humes, because humes were still the very privilege race within. Auda grabbed Basch's hand, needing his support now more than ever.

Vaan went running to the edge of the sidewalk that was high into the air than on the ground. He looked around, amazed at what he saw. Balthier looked at Fran and she shrugged her shoulders. Penelo walked to Vaan. Basch stepped forward with Auda, he noticed she was taking baby steps. He didn't rush her.

Penelo looked at Vaan, "You're gaping like a fish out of water." She then looked where she was at.

"I'm just checking out the city. Even if it _is_ the Empire." Vaan answered.

Penelo walked to the railing. "You've changed, Vaan. You were always marching to your own beat... impatient, even. In a good way."

"Maybe it's because I've seen more now. Never imagined I'd ever come this far away from home. Hey, Larsa's here in the city, isn't he? He's a tough one. I wonder how he's doing."

"You always were a soft touch, Vaan." She turned to face him. You know what's amazing? I thought I'd go my whole life without meeting people like the Princess, or Lord Larsa. And here we are in the capital!"

"I know! It's a little over my head sometimes."

Basch and Auda walked up, and Basch put his hand on Vaan's neck. "Good, Vaan. You've come to understand the difficulties of serving royalty."

Vaan looked up at him, "Hey, I'm just along for the ride."

Penelo looked at him as well, "That wasn't a complaint, was it, Basch?"

Basch cleared his throat and Auda gave a giggle. "Right. Let's get moving."

"Hey, don't change the subject!"

"Right." Basch put his hands on his hips.

Auda just started laughing, "And these difficulties of serving royalty, what are they exactly?"

Basch cleared his throat again. "We should move."

"Fine…" Auda started to walk off, "But you know if we are gonna live together, I should know what they are so I can face them with you."

"You two are gonna move in together?" Vaan asked, "When did that happen?"

"Uh…" Auda looked at the boy, "At the coast, as Basch didn't have a home to go to once we complete our mission you know." She looked at Basch next, "That is the plan at any rate."

He nodded his head, "It is."

Balthier walked at the group. He pulled Auda to the side, "Jules knows who you are."

She blinked, "What did he say?"

"That you are missing."

"Better than being a murder to be sure." Auda rolled her eyes, "We won't be here long right?"

Balthier nodded his head, "Do you have chops still?"

Auda groaned, "No… I never planned on returning here. And I know the others wouldn't even know what they are."

"Lucky for you I have a sandlewood still. I'll get the chops not to worry." He looked at Vaan stepping closer to him. "We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later." He walked off.

"Huh? Hey…" Vaan yelled.

Auda shook her head. "Leave him be."

"Do you know what he is doing?" Basch asked her.

Auda smirked, "I could share, however I still don't know the troubles of serving royalty."

Penelo then gave a laugh.

Auda lead the way through the town, still knowing the where everything is at. Basch was at her side once more. He looked at her, "You are not well."

"No…" She said simply. "Tell from my jokes?"

"Aye."

"It's hard to be back. But at least everyone is here with me, and so are you."

Vaan went to the cab in which to take them to central, only he looked at the boy. "Only those with 9 or more chops may ride this cab, boy. Nothing personal, I assure you."

"A chop? What's that?" Vaan asked.

"If you lack a chop, you pay coin. That's...1,000,000 gil, thank you."

Penelo looked up at him. "What? That's crazy!"

"Having a spot of trouble, are we?" Jules walked to the group. "I've a message from Master Balthier. He's waiting in Central. He says to come quickly."

"On this? But we need a...a chop. What is a chop, anyway?" Vaan asked him.

"When a boy wants information...that's right... A boy pays. 2500 gil sounds about right."

Auda twitched, "You got your message sent, so you can leave now, but first you can hand me the chops you have."

Jules gave a smirk, "Nothing gets past you huh Lady Auda? Came out of hiding did you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Balthier told me that he was going to get us some chops." She folded her arms, "A mistake to send you I'm sure."

"Very well," Jules looked at them, "You explain what chops are, if you even dealt with them. Oh well, a friend of Master Balthier's is a friend of mine." He coughed once Fran glared at him and walked off.

Vaan looked at Auda, "So what are chops?"

"A social status symbol. As he left without giving us chops, we will have to go get some. We will have to talk to people, like what you did down in Old Aracadies, get rumors and find the person the rumor fits. Then you will get rewarded with a chop. It's a big pain, kinda makes me wish I should have kept some, or a sandlewood. With us here, it shouldn't take time at all to get chops."

"I don't understand." Vaan shook his head.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why go through that?"

"Social status, those high up will give them out to the lower class in which is a hidden way of saying, 'Here you go, I have so many spares I can give you one for your work, since I am so superior than you.' Everything is about class here. Just know that the kindness you may see, is all fake."

Together they got the chops, and returned to the cap. Vaan showed them to him. "Ah, I see you have some chops, sir. Splendid. To Tsenoble?"

They entered the hover cab and they landed in central. Balthier was already waiting for them. He looked annoyed. "Ah, so pleased you could join me. Jules had a morsel for us: a light airship used by Draklor researchers is just up ahead. We'll take that and go in through the service entrance. Let's make haste, shall we?" He led the way.

Soon enough though three soldiers ran past them and ran to a lower ranking judge at the entrance ahead, where they needed to go. "The complices of the Senate have been quelled, Your Honor. Our forces sustained but light casualties."

"You have leave to withdraw. One detachment will remain here to guard Draklor." The Judge ordered. The Soldiers saluted their leader, and they left to follow their orders. Vaan, Basch, and Balthier looked at each other.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Vaan asked.

Basch shook his head. "It would seem not, though this will make our task more difficult still."

Auda walked forward, only for the Judge to stop her, "I am sorry, no personal is allowed beyond this point, civilians and workers alike."

"What is going on?" She asked politely.

"I am sorry; I cannot give out that information."

"But… my father…" She started her tale on trying to get information. "He works over in labs… I can't get any information?"

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I wish I can help you out."

"Thank you anyways." She turned around and shook her head at the group. "No one is going that way, whatever is going on, it has to be big."

They started to backtrack. Balthier looked at Vaan, "Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you. Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

Vaan shook his head. "Not likely. Do you know how long it took to get the chops to get up here?"

"What's that? But I _gave_ Jules some chops..."

"Certainly a mistake." Auda spoke, "He left in such a hurry, once he learned he couldn't get a profit."

"Jules!" Vaan yelled, looking behind the group.

Jules shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. A squad of Judges has been sent to Draklor. You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid."

"Your doing, no doubt." Balthier walked to Jules. "You knew the Ministry of Law would move, so you had Vaan out collecting chops until the Judges could reinforce Draklor. Of course... Tell me, how much did the Ministry pay for word of the prodigal son?" He walked Jules out of ear shot.

"Prodigal son?" Vaan repeated.

"His father is Dr. Cid." Ashe spoke.

"He told you?" Auda asked the princess. "After I told him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You know him from before?" Vaan had asked again.

"We met a few times," Auda shrugged, "At some fancy parties usually. We talked about running of and becoming sky-pirates."

"When he became a Judge is that right?" Ashe asked.

Auda nodded her head. "Yeah, though he ran off on his own. I knew he looked familiar when we were in sewers, though, I didn't know who he was until we were in the Sandsea."

"I wonder what he was like." Vaan wondered.

"More or less the same, he is a happier person though." Auda looked over, he walked back over. He looked pissed.

He showed the cap driver his sandlewood, in which they all got inside the hover cab. "You know where to go." He spoke.

The driver nodded his head, and drove off.

Vaan looked at Balthier, not really learning when to stop asking questions yet. "So, this Jules...is he some old friend of yours, Balthier? You two seemed...close."

Balthier fixed his handcuffs. "Close enough for fisticuffs... Driver! Faster, if you please. I would be loathe to expend any of the violence in my present mood on my companions."

The cabbie nodded his head. "S-Sir? Yes, sir!" He drove faster.

Auda looked out the window.


	19. Balthier's Father

Chapter 19 Balthier's Father

It was sunset went the party arrived at Draklor Laboratory. It was 70 stories tall. "Where to?" Vaan asked.

"Come, this way!" Balthier led the way inside.

Inside however things were strange, there wasn't anyone around, soldier or scientist. Auda's eyes narrowed, not liking it, she gripped her shield tightly.

Basch looked around, "It's too quiet."

Balthier agreed. "Passing strange. There are supposed to be guards here."

Vaan looked at the two men. "Maybe we're just lucky?"

"Maybe you're just optimistic."

Basch looked ahead. "Something may be afoot. We proceed with caution."

Balthier is clearly showing impatience, which is strange for him, since he was the voice keeping things clam in control. "No time for caution. Step to it! Cid's chambers are on the top level." He led the way. Things were tense as they went up the floors.

* * *

The entered a room on the 67th floor, C.D.B. was on a room and they stepped inside. Inside was an office, a bookshelf was toppled was over. Papers were scattered everywhere. Basch knelled on the floor checking out the papers.

Fran had a hand on her hips. "He's had visitors. Ones lacking manners, by the look of it."

"Someone after the nethicite?" Vaan asked.

Balthier went to the desk, and found some papers. "The Jagd Difohr was it? Six years, and ever since you got back, this... What madness found you there?"

"Auda." Basch called out, standing up. She walked to him, and he handed her some papers.

She grabbed it, and gave it a quick scan, _It seems those infused with nethicite can have some unwanted side-effects, including mood temper changes. This has been shown through my lead, Reinthun has been getting angrier. It seemed rather sudden that Reinthun had killed..._ She crumpled up the paper and tossed it.

"His anger came from…" Basch started.

"Not now." Auda spoke grabbing his hands. "Just not now." She repeated softly.

Basch nodded his head.

"Up! Above us!" Came a voice from outside the room. Then another followed. "Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

Vaan looked alarmed. "They found us!"

Fran shook her head. "His earlier visitors, more like. We should lie low for now."

"No," Balthier disagreed, he really was taking charge. "We'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid. Now." He knew where to go already, so they went off to the highest floor the elevator can go.

* * *

They left the elevator at the 70th floor. Basch looked to the left. A man wielding a pair of blades ran up and attacked Basch. Basch jumped back, and blocked the 2nd sword. The attacker was bold and had white mustache.

Auda gave a gasp. "Zecht?" She didn't use the title Judge as he wore pink pants and a white shirt.

He looked over, "Ah Auda, you are a woman grown now." He stepped away from Basch. "Ah. My apologies. You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies."

"And you are... our earlier visitor." Basch spoke.

"Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much," came Cid's voice from atop of the stairs. Zecht grunted, and ran up the stairs. The party knew now isn't the time to talk, and thus went up the stairs.

Zecht looked at Cid, who looked a lot like Balthier. The hair and the eyes were the same for sure, and even the nose. The mouth was different, so Balthier must have his mother's mouth. "Cid! You know deifacted nethicite brought down the _Leviathan!_ How can you persist in this folly?"

"And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain see you try." Cid spoke.

Balthier was the first to land eyes on his father. "Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched."

Cid looked at his son. "Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?"

"Treasure. What else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard." Balthier held out his hand.

"You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you and Auda above this. My how the fates put you two together after all those years apart." He looked beside him. "Hm? What's that?" he faced the group seeing Ashe, "Ahhh, The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess?"

Ashe took a step back, "You're a babbling fool."

"A trial for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! You lust for the Stone's power, do you not?" He smirked.

She gasped.

Zecht looked at her. "Lend him not your ears, m'lady. He means to use you."

Mist went around Cid and some of his floating creations. He let out a laugh, and he was holding some energy rifles. Fran looked at the mist. "Manufacted nethicite! Like Bergan."

"How could you do this? How could you fall this far?" Balthier asked. He started his attack, before they could fight Cid, they attacked his rooks, since they had hi-potions and a cure spell. When one was down, Balthier smirked. "Always hiding behind your toys. Pity if anything were to happen to them." Soon enough the other three were down.

Zecht raced to Cid with his swords ready to attack, only he was sent backwards by an energy barrier. Cid stood up, and looked in front of him. "Venat, you shouldn't have." The creature that no one knew who what it was with Mjrn and Bergan, showed his face.

Balthier looked at it, "This creature... So this is your Venat?" The creature faded away.

Cid ignored his son. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for nethicite consume you?" He reached out, holding both the Dusk Shard, and the Midlight Shard in his hands. She gasped. "Am I right? I am, aren't I? A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new Stone for your trouble." He walked away to an airship that deployed a rope ladder.

Ashe took a step to him, "Your words mean nothing to me!"

The man grabbed the ladder and stepped on it. He looked back at the Princess. "The reins of History back in the hands of Man. I too make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it!" The airship flew away.

Balthier gave a tsk. "I hate it when he does that."

"Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" Zecht walked to Ashe, "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

Ashe looked at Auda, she nodded her head. "I have questions."

"Aye," Reddas spoke. "We shall talk in the morning, we make haste to leave. I have a place you can spend the night."

* * *

Auda yawned in the airship, sitting next to Basch and Fran. She looked at Reddas once more. "Why did you leave?" Auda asked.

"I couldn't sell my soul for a cause I don't believe in." He said simply. Auda nodded her head. "And what of you? Why not go to us in the first place, why run?"

"I was scared of the Judges power, and their duty." Auda leaned against Basch. "Sorry…"

Reddas laughed, "Fair not, it was best if you didn't, sure Judge Ghis would have protected you, along with Drace, however it would have caused many investigations to see if family members innocent or not can escape the law. I remember you Auda, I believe your innocence, as did we all. All of the Empire just believes that you went missing after your father's breakdown. I am glad to see that you are alive and well."

"Thank you, Reddas." She nodded her head. She closed her eyes, letting Basch's warmth consume her.

"I'll take her to the cabins." Basch spoke, getting up. Auda's eyes snapped open, glaring at him. He gave her a little smile, and held out his hand.

She stood up, taking his hand, and they walked off to a cabin in which Reddas is letting them sleep during the few hours to Balfonheim. Auda yawned, crawling onto the bed. She looked up at Basch. He sat down next to her, "Your father was…"

"Basch…" She whined, "Do we have to talk about it?"

"He wasn't himself."

"So?" She rolled her eyes, "Doesn't excuse him for his actions…"

"No," He agreed, "Only now you understand why."

She looked away, "I don't want to talk about this Basch… I just want to forget it okay… Can we just let it go?"

Basch kissed her forehead, "You can't hide from this."

She let her tears fall, the pain of that past was getting to her. She sat up, and buried her head in his neck. Her legs were beside him, and her arms held onto his shirt. He put his arms around her waist. "It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" He asked softly.

"I…. I don't know… It's just that I feel as if I don't the strength… It doesn't matter why he did what he did, or what state of mind he was in. It doesn't change anything. It was still awful… I lost my parents, my arm, just everything in that moment…" She held him tighter. "So can we not talk about it anymore… Please Basch…"

"Alright." Basch pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes, and leaned on him completely. "Thank you Basch… for everything you've done for me." She kissed his neck. The day's events wore her out. She yawned once more.

"Rest," he laid her down.

She looked up at him, and pulled him down so he can sleep next to her.


	20. Through the Feywood

_I am now learning what is ableist and what is not. So if there is any words that are, I am sorry. I believe I caught them all! This goes for future chapters as well!_

Chapter 20 Through the Feywood

The following morning, Auda woke up in the arms of Basch with the sound of seagulls. When did they land? She rolled over and buried her head within his chest. She yawned, he was not yet awake, so she could sleep a bit more. She closed her eyes. She heard a laugh. "I thought you were asleep still…" She muttered.

"No, I woke up a bit ago. We have to figure out what we have to do next." Basch sat up.

Auda's head fell to the pillow. She looked up at him, "We can always sleep in." she joked.

"Don't you want to see Balfonheim?" He changed the subject.

"You need to quit that…" She sat up with another yawn. "You can always help me wake up." She spoke with a hint of perversion in her voice.

"If we have more time." He kissed her.

"No time?" She huffed.

"Trust me, I wish we have time." He pulled her close. He moved to her neck. She closed her eyes, as he gave a little lick.

"Don't be a tease…" She moaned lightly.

Basch had to be strong, and not give in to what he really wants to do. He pulled away from her welcoming body, and went to the door. "We have the party waiting for us."

Auda nodded her head, "Tease…" She got off the bed, and stretched. She followed him out the door, and he was right, everyone was waiting. The room was pretty spacey; Auda sat on a table near Fran, who was next to Balthier. Basch stood in the middle of the room behind Vaan and Penelo and also close to Auda.

Ashe was looking out the window that overlooked the sea. "They choose to supply the Resistance, yet raise not a sword in aid. What city could do this?"

Reddas was standing near his desk, clean and neat with a few papers and a bottle of some wine. He looked at the Princess. "A city of men without countries. Pirates of the sea and of the sky. Few are they who would fain lay down their lives for a friend, let alone a king." He leaned against it.

Ashe looked at him, "The Marquis - he is set on war?"

"The time approaches when he must make his position vis-a-vis the Empire clear. When he helped you off the _Leviathan_ , he spited the Judges full sore. He cannot sit in idleness and expect to avoid a reckoning. The Marquis shares my distaste for war... yet if it comes to it, he will show no quarter. He was here, explaining thus. Since I will not hand him the Midlight Shard he will ally himself with Rozarria."

Basch walked forward, "It's just what Vayne wants. Lure the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crush both with the nethicite!"

Balthier stood up straight. "I think not. Cid has the Stone. We smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing. Time is short. We follow Cid. He's heading towards Giruvegan."

"Giruvegan." Ashe repeated.

Fran stood up as well, "It is told of in a song of my people. 'On the farthest shores of the river of time... shrouded deep in the roiling Mist... the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?'" She walked closer to the princess. She also didn't sing the lyrics.

Reddas looked at the viera. "Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a Mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Then that's it. Let's go!" Vaan yelled impatient to be back traveling.

"Right." Penelo nodded her head. Vaan grabbed her hand and took out running out of the building. Basch and Fran followed.

Balthier looked at Reddas. "Not coming, Reddas? Forget your precious nethicite already?"

Reddas dismissed him, "Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

"I could well say the same to you, pirate."

Vaan re-entered the area, "Hurry it up, or we'll leave without you."

Reddas looked over at Vaan, glad he showed back up. "Ah, Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best ask what they've found."

"Ok! Thanks for the help, Reddas." Vaan left.

Reddas gave a chuckle, "Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you."

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier laughed.

Auda gave a chuckle. Ashe begin to follow him, Reddas looked at the princess. "Princess Ashe! I would hear your heart. If Doctor Cid has spoke the truth, you may well be rewarded with more nethicite in Giruvegan. Tell me: do you still desire the Stone?"

"I desire its power. I want... yet I also fear. I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything." Ashe spoke honestly.

"Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you." Ashe nodded her head at his words and left.

Auda looked at Reddas, she gave a smile, "It was good to see you again."

"Aye, Auda, you take care will ya? You've grown, and yet all I see is the 10 year old who always came up to me and ask for help with her math,"

Auda rolled her eyes, "See you later Reddas."

"Judge Drace would be proud of you."

"And you?" She asked right at the doors.

"Very much so."

Auda smiled, "Later Reddas." She left. Vaan was talking to Rikken, Elza, and Raz, Reddas's crew. She walked up to Basch and the rest of the party. Auda took a deep breath, actually feeling refreshed for the first time in years. She didn't know why, perhaps because she actually faced her path, and no one, besides herself views her as a murder.

"Auda." Basch noticed her change of mood since she woke up, called out to her. "We should get supplies while everyone is waiting for Vaan."

"Okay." She nodded her head, and went to go check out any new weapons with Basch.

"Despite how poor we did yesterday… you had questions that were finally answered. Are you ready to talk about it?"

Auda looked at the swords, looking at the attack power that was displayed. "I feel revived." She admitted, "Like it's finally closed now. I always regretted not going to the connections I had because of what their job was. And now, everyone from the Empire who knew, knows the truth. It's a little overwhelming, but it's a good thing right?"

Basch nodded his head, "Why do I feel a however from you?"

Auda smiled softly, picking out a new sword. "Because, I still killed him…"

"You had to do what you had to do. This feeling will never fade, so I can't tell you that you will get over it." He grabbed a new sword as well. "I remember all the faces of the men I had to kill in battle, and they will forever hunt me."

"How do you deal?" She asked softly.

"I live my life; do what I can to keep myself content, and that means staying on my path. You can't give up on yours."

Auda bit her lip. "You have nightmares too?" She already knew the answer.

"Aye." He kissed her forehead, giving her the answer anyways.

She closed her eyes. She wanted to say those three words already, though she's scared. Not that he would laugh at her, but because they were on a mission, and there was no telling what can happen. She didn't want to lose another that she loved. She was done with that.

* * *

The party used a teleport stone to go to the Golmore Jungle, where the Viera live in. Vaan looked over at everyone, "Rikken says its south of the jungle, and that the mist is really dense."

"Let's get going, shall we." Balthier spoke. "We have a ways to go."

Auda walked at Ashe's side. "Ashe, you really fear…?"

Ashe nodded her head, "I cannot afford to be…"

"It's a good thing to be." Auda reassured her, "It will mean that you won't do anything ignorant."

"You think of me as smart as that?"

Auda laughed, "You know how I view you." She looked over at her, "You are a strong woman, who had her heart broken, badly. In which in that case is what made us friends, we were the same."

Ashe nodded her head.

* * *

"And now, though you still refuse to lean on others, you joke and laugh with us, though more as a distraction. You don't open up to your friends, in which we can help you. We all want the same dream, which is why we are traveling with you."

"You want me to let him go." Ashe grabbed her finger, but sighed, because Balthier has the ring. "I cannot."

Auda smiled softly, "You really loved him for a long while. I wasn't going to push you to let him go. You loved him since childhood. I mean… that's a long time,"

"I was 5 when I knew I loved him." Ashe finally opened up.

Auda nodded her head, "And he loved you. I know, Ashe, just if you want to talk about him to us, you can. You don't have to keep everything inside."

"Thank you Auda." Ashe looked ahead, "Though when I do let go of Rasler, when I am ready, I'm not going to do it by using another man."

"Hey!" Auda shoved her, "What's that supposed to mean? Again it just shorta happened."

Ashe gave a laugh. "You knew what you were doing, flirting with him in the desert."

Auda rolled her eyes, "I was not…"

"A lie is still a lie." The princess turned to her friend once more, "Don't be so stubborn on it. The attraction was there, and you were only acting on it. The attraction was there before we were reunited."

"Was it… uh… thought so." Auda looked down, "I think it started with me when I saw him cleaned up… or even before that when he said he'll protect me. I'm not sure when his attraction for me started."

"It started when you gave me that smile in Lowtown." Basch spoke behind them.

Auda's eyes got wide. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He said simply. "Though I speak the truth."

"I was so happy then that Vossler gave me permission to look for you Ashe," Auda spoke to Ashe, "I needed an ally, and he said he was busy basically. So Basch was ready to look for you to begin with, so it was completely logical to go to him for an ally."

"I believe the fates brought us together."

"You believe the fates with everything."

"That has not changed." Ashe spoke.

Auda raised her eyebrow. "Really? How about him changing the subject to avoid any questions he doesn't want to answer?"

Ashe nodded her head.

At the Feywood, the mist was indeed denser. It was seeable, like a thick fog. It was easy to get lost in with all the trees, and how little they could see. The trees were bigger than the trees in the jungle. The Feywood was indeed someplace new, and different. They were travelling for quite a while.

Auda at this point couldn't wait until Vayne was gone, and that things can go to the future they were fighting for. She was tired, and she was longing for time with Basch, only the snowstorm was the only night they have been together in that way, or alone for any long periods of time. She wanted to hog him at least for a little while. She wondered if he felt the same way.

Basch looked over at her, and then she could tell he felt the same way, it was all in his eyes. They finally found their way where the trees were thicker, and so was the mist. It looked as though a river of mist was following out of the path they needed to cross. Ashe looked over. She had that look on her face.

Auda knew that look, she knew the princess saw the prince once again. Soon though the river of mist followed out in a hurry, and the path was clear. Ashe started to walk like she was in a bit of a trance. Everyone else followed. "Ashe…" She whispered.

"Auda?" Basch asked.

"She is seeing him again… I know she isn't ready to move on, but to keep seeing him, it can't be healthy for her, and for the memories."

"Do you still see…?"

"I only saw him at the dessert. I think he finally was able to rest in peace, after I moved on." She started to walk. Basch stepped with her. "Basch… why are you attracted to someone much younger than yourself?"

He smiled a little, "Because you are you. I don't have another reason than that."

Auda smiled, "Aww..." She grabbed his hand.

"And why are you attracted to someone who is much older than yourself?"

"Because I haven't met someone like you before, you are so honorable, and I admire you for it a lot… And just… everything…" She looked away from him.

Basch gave a smile, "We should hurry up before…" He cleared his throat, and he hurried his pace.

Auda gave a giggle, "Can't wait until we go home huh? I know I can't." She kept his pace.

The Feywood turned into snow. They had to make their way through a maze where they had to go through little gazebos that had an illusion. Then only Gigas could have opened the door, so Ashe had to summon him out. Through the doors they finally reached Giruvegan.


	21. The Treaty-Blade

Chapter 21 The Treaty-Blade

The Ancient City was long, it looked like the only thing unclaimed by nature is the palace in which still stands. Ashe looked at it, "On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist."

Fran held her hand to her chest. It caught Penelo's attention. "What is it, Fran?"

Fran looked ahead. "The Mist runs thick here."

Vaan looked worried. "Like on the _Leviathan_?"

"Do not worry. I will behave myself. The Mist here is cooled. I sense something like the shadow here."

Balthier looked inside. "Venat. It appears Cid has yet to arrive. We'll lie in wait for him here."

Penelo looked at the pirate, "So we're not going inside?"

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." Balthier noticed that Ashe was staring right into the city. "Something there?"

Ashe ignored him, and walked straight in her daze like trance. Rasler was guiding Ashe along it seemed. She looked up at Basch, he saw the worry in her eyes.

Penelo walked closer, "What is it?"

"She can see him. Let's follow her." Vaan spoke.

"Ashe…" Auda started to follow.

* * *

Ashe lead everyone deep inside Giruvegan. It was dark inside, and a bit eerie. Green lights showed the way, and even created pathways. The fiends weren't much to deal with, but the mist was still dense. Then they notice a massive crystal in the distance.

Penelo looked ahead. "I can't shake the feeling we're somewhere we're not meant to be."

"Yeah, it's exciting." Vaan looked at Penelo.

"Exciting?"

"You are not troubled by the unknown? Who can say what lies ahead? We may encounter the very creators of nethicite." Basch spoke.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll find. I like it better that way." Vaan put his hands behind his head.

"You're sounding more like the sky pirate every day." Basch put his hand on his hip.

Auda looked over at Balthier, "Are you sure you didn't take him in as an apprentice?"

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier huffed away, leading deeper into the area, and heading into the great crystal.

Auda rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

* * *

They arrived at the Great Crystal, the mist was bright, and following from a stone in the middle. The first ones to walk out were Balthier, Basch, and Vaan. The females of the party were behind. Penelo looked over at Fran. "I've never seen this much Mist. Are you all right?"

Fran looked at the young hume, "I am fine. Thank you."

Ashe spotted the stone in the middle, "Is that nethicite?"

"I wonder."

"With that much nethicite in one's grasp…"

Fran put her hand on her hip. "You could destroy all of Ivalice. If you wished it."

Ashe walked on, then everyone else. They walked to the wayfinder, and Ashe was on a platform. Auda and the rest of the party were near the platform, but they couldn't set foot in it. Auda groaned. Basch put his hand on her shoulder.

Ashe looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"She can't see us." Auda spoke.

"Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone." Came a voice, from what they guessed, from an Occuria. Auda had no idea what they were. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from Sun-cryst's light."

"Such power exists?" Ashe asked the Occuria.

"In time that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice... and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three Shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins."

"That's why I was given it - the Sword of Kings."

"The treaty held with kings of old is but a mem'ry, cold and still. With you we now shall treat anew, to cut a run for hist'ry's flow." A sword appeared in front of Ashe. "Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the Cryst and seize your Shards. Wield Dynast-King's power! Destroy Venat!"

"But Venat - Venat is an Occurian. A being like you."

"Venat is a heretic!" The Occurian snapped. Auda knew then what they looked like. Ashe raised her hands, wind went around her. "The nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. The heretic trespassed and set the rose of knowledge in Man's hand. With imitations they profane, it is anathema to us."

Another voice showed up, "We give you now the Stone and task. Administer judgment: destroy them all!"

"Judgment?" Ashe asked. Her face that she has when she sees Rasler was on her face. "Destroy them all? The Empire?"

"The humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run." One Occurian spoke.

Another spoke next. "Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of Man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let live some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfil your role as savior." Ashe moved her hand to the blade, but she was hesitating. "Attain to your birthright!"

Then the barrier that held the party from Ashe went away. Everyone went running to her. Vaan was the first to reach her. "Ashe! What's with these Occuria? What gives them the right to tell you what to do?"

"Will you take revenge, as they ask?" Fran asked.

Ashe gave a gasp.

Basch walked to her, "We could not see them, but we heard the Occuria speak. They may be gods, but we are the arbiters of our destiny. Your Highness, I am against this. The Empire must pay, but destruction?"

"Them Gods?" Auda questioned. "What Gods commands violence and revenge?"

Penelo looked around. "Um... Does anyone know what happened to Doctor Cid? Wasn't he saying he'd be here?"

"He should've arrived by now." Basch placed a hand on his hip.

Balthier groaned. "And I should've realized by now. He's not coming. He laid out the bait, and we bit. Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria."

Penelo looked at him, "But wait - if we got a hold of the nethicite, wouldn't that be bad for the Empire?"

"Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with nethicite collide? That'd be just like _Doctor_ Cid." Balthier spoke Doctor like it was a poison.

"He would." Auda agreed, folding her arms, "His search for answers surpasses any common sense."

Ashe paused, "I will search out the Sun-cryst." Ashe had to choices now, destroy the sun-cryst, or make it smaller. One will mean she picked saving her kingdom, another means revenge. Everyone began to walk away, wondering which one will she picked. Auda gave her answer to her before, whatever she picks she will have her as a friend, just pick the choice that will make her the happiest.

Balthier looked at Ashe. "'History is built by our hands.' That's his favorite line. He'd never stand by and watch the Occuria's Stones shape things. So... he was talking to Venat all along. He wasn't mad at all then, was he?"

They walked to the way finder. Basch looked over at Fran. "In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-cryst. Do these words mean aught to you?" She shook her head.

Vaan looked at Basch. "Didn't Reddas say he was going to follow some 'other course'? Maybe he found out something that can help."

Balthier put his hands in his pockets. "I'd rather stay out of that sky pirate's debt, thank you."

"What's wrong with Reddas? If you can't trust your own kind, who can you trust?"

"You're an expert on pirating now, are you?"

Auda shook her head, "Reddas isn't that bad."

"You have a biased past with him."

The wayfinder took them back outside the city. It was dark by the time the exit. Auda stretched, "We have a choice, travel with the transportation stone, and sleep on a nice bed at the inn within Balfonheim, or we can camp out doors. I say bed."

"I say bed too." Penelo spoke. "With the loot today, can more and pay for it right?"

Auda nodded her head. "Bed it is!"

"Try to keep the moans down." Balthier spoke.

Auda blushed, "Who said…" She looked at Basch for some help. He didn't say anything, but had his eye smile, she looked away defeated, knowing Balthier's idea wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

At the city of pirates, it was still dark. Rumors was that Reddas and his crew hasn't returned yet. So they went into the inn without any regrets in their actions for sleep. Auda and Basch got a room together, which was seeable, and no shocker to anyone. Neither were Balthier and Fran sharing a room together as well.

Auda crawled on the bed, already stripped down out of her clothes. She was tired, but looking up at Basch, she tilted her head. He sat on the bed and sighed. She got up on her knees, and went behind him. She put her hands around his neck, and kissed his head. "Basch?"

"I do not want to take revenge." He spoke.

"I have hope that she will not." She kissed his neck next.

"How can you have hope?" Basch grabbed his hands.

"I know her, she isn't ready to let Rasler go, but she will think of what he will want. The Rasler I have been told about, he wouldn't want revenge as well, correct?"

"Aye." Basch kissed her hand. "Using him as bait..."

Auda nodded her head, and kissed his neck once more. "We need to relax Basch." She then pulled away from him, and sat on his lap straddling him. Her head went to his neck once more, giving it a little kiss, and a small bite.

"I think relaxing is far from your mind." He stood up, picking her up with him. Her legs went around his waist.

She gasped the laughed, holding on to him. He placed her on the bed, she looked up at him. She couldn't really disagree with him. She watched him as he leaned down, her arms never left his neck. A kiss that was so sweat, so full of passion and lust, was shared between them. Auda moaned into the kiss, knowing that she would indeed have to be quite.

He pulled away from the kiss, and went to her neck. It seemed he have already memorized her spots from that one night, as he went to the base of the neck where it hits her ear. She gave him more room, moaning contently. Her hands went to the bottoms of his shirt, already starting to pull it up. He bit down, her breathing quicken, not wanting to be load. He bit down again, this time she couldn't hold back. She closed eyes, her hands squeezed his back. She felt his scars under her hands. She pulled his shirt off, pulling his head away from her.

She sat up a bit, kissing him before he placed her back on the bed. She rolled them over, and smiled into the kiss. Basch's hands reached behind her to unhook her bra. His hands took it off. His hands went to tug on the nipples, and she moved lower. She pulled out of his reach, and her hands went to his shorts. She looked up at him with that smile of hers. She took them down, along with his boxers.

"Auda…" He spoke softly. "You don't…"

Auda ignored what he had to say, she knew what she wanted, and right now, she wanted him. She looked up at him, her hands went around his length, it was already nice and hard, awaiting her. She moved her hands up and down, and he relaxed underneath her. She leaned down, and gave the tip a little kiss, and then licked around the head. It twitched under her, and his hands went into her hair.

She smiled, before taking it into her mouth. She wondered what he liked, and so she teased around. He moaned when she went tighter. She gave a soft moan, in which his hips buckled, pushing it in more. She moved faster and deeper. "A…Auda…" he moaned softly. His moans were music to her eyes. It was something else, having that cool, collected Captain Basch moaning to her touches. It was really a turn on. He soon pulled her up though.

Auda pouted, "I wasn't done." Basch's hands went to her lips that were covered by the panties. He felt how soaking they were. She moaned, as he moved his fingers up and down, and then rubbing her clit. She put her head in the arch of him neck. "Basch…" Her hands grabbed his hard-on and pumped up and down. He took of the underwear, and entered her. She sat down on his length, with a moan in bliss. Her head was brought back, and she looked at him.

Basch's hands went on her hips, moving his. She moved with him in a way where her clit was also being rubbed. She tried to be quite, but it proved impossible, since he hit that spot in her at each pass. She leaned down, kissing him, already a moaning mess above him. They moved faster, and which was too much for Auda. She bit down on her lip, trying not to scream. She tighten up around him, and he pulled her into another kiss. She soon had her release. She pulled away from the kiss, and went limp on top of him. Her energy was gone. He smiled, kissing her shoulder, still moving within her. "Basch…"

He moved faster, and harder. She buried her head in his neck, giving it a bite. His hands reached down, and rubbed her clit, and other hand went up and pulled on a nipple, teasing it. Auda couldn't help but move her hips, and it was enough to get her close again. She closed her eyes tightly. And then sure enough, she had her climax, which was too much for Basch to bear. He filled her up, and pulled out. She fell to the side catching her breath.

Auda then stood up even though her body yelled at her to stay and cuddle with the man. "Wanna join me in the shower?" She asked.

Basch stood up, and kissed her. "Hmm."

She smiled, and lead him in. The shower was nice and hot when Auda stepped in, and he joined her. He washed his hair, and then washed hers. Auda got the soap ready, and started washing his back first. Her fingers traced the scars. "Do they still hurt?" She asked.

"No." He spoke dismissing her question.

She turned him around, and started to wash his body. This was nice, the two of them. She looked up at him. He grabbed the soap, and started to wash her body, his hands lingered on her breasts, teasing them, and the nipples. She moaned out, she couldn't help it. His hands then went lower. He entered his fingers within her. She leaned against the wall, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand. "Basch…"

He moved his fingers faster within her. Even though he couldn't continue, he still wasn't done with her. She moved her hips, and they shared yet another loving kiss. He moved his head back to the arch of her neck, and bit down. Her hands went around him, digging into his head.

"Basch…." Her moan was disparate. He bit down harder than he intended to, but she welcomed it. She moaned. "Basch… Please… I… Basch…" His hand switched to the other nipple. Soon she released.

He released her, and she lost her balance. She placed her hands on his arms. She looked up at him, and let out a soft laugh. He kissed her, and helped her out of the shower. They dried off, and he took her back to the bed.

"Rest, Auda."

She nodded her head, relaxing on the bed. "Night Basch."

"Good night." He kissed her on the forehead before crawling into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms. She was already out.


	22. Insecurities

Chapter 22 Insecurities

Auda woke up once again satisfied. Basch was already up, getting dressed. She yawned. "Good morning," She smiled.

"Good morning." He turned around kissing her.

She got of the bed, getting dressed as well. "Feel any better?"

"I think I will believe in your hope."

Auda smiled softly. They both were fully dressed, and she walked to him. "You will see. Ashe is my best friend, and so I will believe she will do what is right."

"Aye." He kissed her forehead. "We should go."

Auda nodded her head. They walked outside; they were the first ones there. Fran and Balthier joined them soon after, followed by Penelo, and Ashe. Vaan then came running outside. "I think Reddas has returned. It's starting to look lively over there. Let's hurry!" He started to run through the town.

* * *

They arrived in Manse, Reddas was looking at his crew, he looked like he was in a hurry. "Ships in the water! Send fishing dories if need be, I care not. Glossair engines are as good to us as sky to a fish. Leave what boats have foundered. I want souls saved, not driftwood!" They left, and Reddas saw the group. "Our armada ran afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract. All engines stopped a sudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are jagd. I expected airship trouble, not a fleet foundering midst the waves. Tell me of what happened in Giruvegan. From the lay of your eyes, I measure all did not go well. Cid - was he false as I feared?"

Ashe looked at him, "Yes. But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for." Ashe started to explain what happened.

Reddas sat at his desk. His arms were folded in front his face and on his desk. "So the deifacted nethicite was only a fragment? Any these Occuria - I know not, and care to know even less."

Fran looked at him. "If we strike this Sun-cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new Stone may be born. We say the Sun-cryst is the source of all nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the manufacted nethicite, who can say?"

"There is another way. Use the Treaty-Blade to cut a new Stone to fight the Dusk Shard and the manufacted stones." Balthier spoke.

"Would you like to know the best use of nethicite? Will or nill, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away." Reddas made his hand motions.

Vaan looked at both Balthier then Reddas. "Either way, we gotta find this Sun-cryst first, right? Don't we? Across the sea... In a tower on a distant shore... Reddas?"

"Familiar words, Vaan. I saw something of the sort in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos lighthouse. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words...and caught trouble."

Basch stepped forward. "Then proof is ours. This lighthouse on the Naldoan Sea is the tower on the distant shore. The Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim, yet clear, sign. The Sun-cryst is there."

Balthier stood up straight from the pool table he was leaning on. "All well and good, but how do we get there? Those seas are in jagd, as I recall."

"Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a skystone made to resist jagd." Reddas stood up, and tossed Balthier a stone.

Balthier looked at it. "More spoils from the Draklor labs, is it? Why not use it yourself?"

"That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model - it will not work. But should it fit the _Strahl_ , she'll fly in jagd. Lady Ashe. I would accompany Your Highness... if you do not object."

Ashe nodded her head. "I am in your care. But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?"

"The Nabudis Deadlands."

"Nabudis...was your home?"

"Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart." Reddas looked to the side with a tone in which Auda never heard him used before.

"Let's go!" Vaan yelled running outside first.

"I need his energy." Auda mumbled.

* * *

Everyone was sitting together in the Strahl. The map showed that it was past the land, and far past Bhujerba. It would take a while still to fly over. Auda learned that Reddas left two years ago because of the war. He didn't go into details however. "Do you like your new life?" Auda had asked him.

"Aye." Reddas spoke, "Fighting for true freedom what more can I ask."

Auda nodded her head, "Fair enough."

"And you Auda? Why didn't you change your name?"

"For mom." Auda looked over at Basch. "My life has changed for the better, I think. I have my voice, and a freedom I never had."

"Say," Vaan stepped in, "How much longer?" He looked over at Ashe and then shut up. She looked deep in thought.

Auda looked over, "Ashe, why don't you go rest and think in peace?"

Ashe nodded her head. "I think I'll go do that. Thank you Auda." She walked out of the room to the bedroom areas.

"I wonder…" Vaan started,

"Let her think." Auda sighed, "She needs to know what she will do once we get there." No one said it, but they all feared that she will pick revenge. Auda seemed to be the only one to believe that she won't, but even she feared. She hoped for the best, but feared the worst. She looked over at Basch, she saw the worry in his eyes. She gave a soft smile.

There was no more talk on the subject. Penelo looked over at Vaan, the feelings of she had, she had to confess sooner or later. She just didn't know how. She looked out the window.

Auda leaned against Basch.

"I'm worried." Penelo finally spoke.

"We all are." Auda answered. "We have to focus on the task at hand, either way we have to get to the sun-cryst."

"Aye, there is no use in thinking about what will be, when it's not even our decision." Basch spoke.

"Shall we make a plan just in case?" Penelo asked.

Auda shook her head, "I rather not, I think we would wing it if it comes to that… We don't know what will be up there after all."

"She'll make it." Vaan spoke, to reassure everyone.

* * *

Every stood outside on the Ridorana Cataract. It was a small island that had a tall tower. From above they saw a round coliseum. Fran looked over at the tower. "A tower on distant shore. And about its peak, a piercing Mist."

Ashe followed her glaze. "And in that Mist, the Sun-cryst waits."

Reddas walked up to the Princess. "My lady. Your words still sound of doubt. Pray you reach your answer, ere we the Sun-cryst."

"And? Should I choose revenge, what then?"

"Then your woe shall be your own." Reddas walked forward.

Ashe spent the time thinking some more. She seemed so unsure, so torn. Auda walked on her side. "Ashe…"

"Leave me be please."

Auda nodded her head, and walked ahead a bit more, leading the pack with Reddas and Basch. They fought fiends, and made their way through the cataract. Then they walked up the steps of the Pharos at Ridorana. The tower was tall, Auda had no idea how many fights were there inside, thinking that the Dynast-King was here, made it more historic for her than anything else.

Vaan walked to the wall seeing something. He looked over at Fran. "Hey, Fran. Something's written on the wall."

Fran walked over to it. "Engraved by someone, it seems. It's quite old. 'Lo, seeker in days unborn, god-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the Three Waits, soul-hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall.'"

"The Dynast-King?" Ashe asked.

"Does it startle you?" Fran laughed a little. "He took his sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left this for you. Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?"

Ashe gasped then sighed. She approached the door, and it opened up. Inside they looked around. Auda went to the middle where water was flowing all the way to the top. She couldn't even see how high the tower went up. "How tall?"

"Who can say? Do you want to count the floors?" Balthier teased.

Auda shook her head with a little laugh.

* * *

The tower was indeed tall, that had many enemies to fight off, and even some 'watchers' that made sure that only certain people can go through. There was even an esper waiting for them, in which no one really claimed. How can they fight for freedom and yet control an esper?

Finally, they seemed they were at the top, or near the top. Auda looked out a window, and gasped. They were higher than the clouds. Basch walked over, and gave a little smile. "You knew it was tall." He spoke.

"I know." Auda looked up at him, "Still kinda amazes me."

They walked on. Fran looked ahead, "The din of the Mist grows greater."

"The Sun-cryst must be near." Basch looked at Ashe who was leading the pack.

Penelo also looked at her, having her hands behind her back. "I wonder if she'll really do it. Take revenge against the Empire. I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about."

"Something we all got in common." Vaan spoke.

Penelo walked at his side. "But, you know, no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back. Still, sometimes, when I close my eyes... I can see them so clearly."

"Illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons. Cut the true path. But will she?" Reddas spoke.

Auda looked at the bold man. "Is that what it means? The message Raithwall left behind I mean?"

"Yes. It seemed as though you cut the true path with your own life." Reddas walked past her.

Auda nodded her head. "I wouldn't have done without everyone, and defiantly without Basch. With that I would be forever grateful." She looked over at Basch who still hasn't taken his eyes of Ashe. She walked to him, grabbing his hand. "What of you?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Auda let him go, she wasn't jealous by any means, but sadness entered her instead. She didn't understand why. They began walking again, and then she understood it. She was jealous, but not because Ashe, well partly. It was her title, that she was his princess, his duty. He has to protect her. But Auda she was his girlfriend, lover, and friend. He would protect her for sure. But Auda felt if he had a choice, who would he pick? It was mute to be sure, as Auda would jump in and save her best friend, but to ignore a conversation… She sighed.

"Basch." She spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Aye, just worried on what she will do."

"Is that all?"

Basch looked at her, "What ills you?"

Auda looked away, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you Auda." He grabbed her hand.

"Just…" She sighed once more, "Kinda silly, and naive…" She let them stay behind the pack, "I think I'm a little jealous of what's between you and Ashe… you being her knight and all."

Basch gave a little laugh, "Jealous? Why? You too are her knight, and best friend. We walk the same path."

"I am her knight?" Auda blinked, "When did that happened?"

Basch gave her a small smile, "Since my disappearance."

Auda stopped, "I guess so. Thank you, I feel better, just don't worry okay?"

"Come, we are almost there. We need to be at her side."

Auda nodded her head. She ran up to Ashe, and stayed quite. Ashe looked up at her. "Auda, I'm not even close to answer."

Auda looked at her, "You will know it, I'm sure of it."


	23. The Sun-Cryst

Chapter 23 The Sun-Cryst

They reached the final floor. A stone was in the middle of the stone that was so bright that it looked like the sun was in the room. They could barely see the stone ahead.

Reddas looked at it. "So this is the Sun-cryst."

Ashe approached it, with the Treaty-blade in one hand, and the Sword of Kings in the other. She held them tightly. "King Raithwall stood here. With this sword he cut the Sun-cryst... and took its power in his hand."

Vaan walked to her. "But you're going to use the sword to destroy the Sun-cryst. Aren't you, Ashe."

She sighed, and looked at him softly, "Don't interrupt me, Vaan." She left up the Sword of Kings.

The stone glowed blue, mist went flying around. The sky went dark. Auda looked around, the darkness was most ominous. Ashe stepped forward. Then, the ghost of Rasler was ahead. Auda saw him, so that's what he looks like, short hair, handsome in the face, dressed in amour. No wonder Ashe fell so hard for him. He shook his head at her.

Basch looked shocked. "Lord Rasler!?"

Ashe paused, "You want revenge. You would have me use the Stone?" Rasler reached his hand out, like he wants her to join him. "You would have me destroy the Empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want? I cannot."

Auda knew it. She stepped forward to her Princess.

"Why do you hesitate?" Everyone looked, Gabranth walked in from the outside window. He wielded his twin swords. "Take what is yours. The Cryst is a blade. It was meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father!" Ashe gasped. He walked in the room and off the window's edge. "Yes, it was _I_ who wore Basch's face - who cut down the Life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!"

"You!?" Ashe yelled.

"And Reks!" Vaan yelled.

Auda knew his anger, she had anger in her as well. Gabranth, the one she knew. A regular Judge he was, not yet Judge Magister. He was kind to her, he helped her when everyone else was busy or away for whatever reasons. Yet he did not know it, he betrayed her, he killed Reks pretending to be Basch, he killed their king. "And Drace!" Auda spoke, remembering who else he killed on her.

Gabranth looked at Ashe, ignoring everyone else. "I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" Was that was he doing when he was pretending to be Basch, revenge on him for leaving him behind in Landis? Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings, and grabbed the Treaty-blade. "Yes. Good! Find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!" He then went to attack Vaan.

Before Auda could move, Reddas was already there. He blocked his attack. "A Judge Magister there was... 2 years past, he took the Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did... and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered this of him to learn the nethicite's true power. He swore such power would not be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name." Reddas stepped back.

"Zecht…" Auda put her hand on her chest. She understood clearly why he left.

"Judge Zecht!" Gabranth yelled.

"It's been too long, Gabranth. Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But that which you must grasp is beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond _our_ reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly." Reddas attacked Gabranth.

Gabranth knocked him back. "No, we cannot escape the past. This man is living proof! What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?"

Ashe looked down, then to Rasler who nodded. Vaan picked up one of Reddas's blades, and looked at Ashe. Their eyes meet, and the hatred in his eyes turned to anguish. Rasler held out his hand again, like he wanted his wife to join him.

"Rasler. My prince. Our time was short. Yet I know this: You were not the kind to take base revenge!" She swiped the Treaty-blade through him. "The Rasler I knew is gone."

Rasler looked down, his ghost was fading. "You are our saint, Ashelia B'nargin. You must be the one to straighten history's weave!"

Ashe swiped through him again, "I am no false saint for you to use!"

"Ashe..." Vaan called out her name.

"In all Dalmasca's long history, not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard. Our people resolved never to use it, though their need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back" She dropped the sword. "To use the Stone now would be to betray that." She turned around. "I will destroy the Sun-cryst! I will discard the Stone!"

"You claim no need of power? What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!" Gabranth yelled.

"You're wrong." Vaan yelled.

"Huh?" Gabranth faced the boy.

"What would change? I can't help my brother now. My brother's gone. He's dead!"

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed. What is done, is done." She dropped the Dawn Shard, it rolled to Gabranth's feet.

"Yet without power, what future can you claim? What good a kingdom you cannot defend?" Gabranth spoke.

Basch stepped in front of Ashe. "Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!"

Gabranth gave a laugh. "Hah! Defend? You? You who failed Landis and Dalmasca? What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths poison those you would protect!"

"I will protect both as well." Auda stepped at Basch's side. "If his shield is shattered, then mine will stand, if his oath is a poison, mine is the antidote."

Gabranth looked at Auda, the little girl he knew is long grown, and is working with his traitor of a brother, the betrayer of his family. "Hah!" he laughed again, "A weak little girl like you defend a country? How can you defend anything when all you know is to run away?!"

Auda narrowed her eyes, "You missed much these five years Gabranth!" She yelled, her anger grew. "It's been a while since I was that weak little girl who did what she was told, but no longer!"

This battle was unlike any other battle, this one had anger sure, and this one also had ties to her past. No this battle Auda's pride was on the line, he caused so much pain for her, to Basch, to Vaan, and to Ashe. He killed those dear to all of them. She attacked, as did everyone. Gabranth was fast, but so was Balthier's bullets.

Auda was knocked back, and she slid back a ways. "You are still the meek girl Auda, you are stuck in the world of pretend."

Auda ran forward, falling for his bait. She attacked, and he hit her in the side. She hated him now. As they attacked, and blocked, the memories went through her.

 _Auda had a notebook in her hands, walking down the hallway of House Solidor. Her red hair bounced and her blue eyes were looking around her. She wasn't that high up in the building, just high enough to be with the Judge Magisters. She was looking for her uncle, or anyone who can help her. Her father was busy, and her mother was sick again. She spotted the familiar armor of Judge Gabranth. He was fairly new Judge, not a Judge Magister. She remembered her uncle didn't care too much for him. Still he could help right?_

" _Excuse me." She spoke up, "Judge Gabranth?"_

Basch stepped in, blocking an attack to protect Auda. Fran went behind him, sending off an arrow. "Auda, don't let him bait you." Basch spoke. He pushed his brother off his sword.

 _The Judge Gabranth looked over; his eyebrow was raised though with his helmet on she couldn't tell. "Lady Auda, what brings you here?"_

 _Auda held out her notebook, "Is my uncle around? I am stuck again."_

" _Your mother is ill once more?"_

 _Auda nodded her head._

" _I have to say, Lady Auda, is that your Uncle is on an important mission for the Empire."_

 _Auda nodded her head once more. "Thank you Judge Gabranth. I shall leave then; I do not want to waste any of your time."_

Auda gripped her sword, "You don't know me." Auda spoke to Gabranth. She ran forward once more. She went from the side, and he easily pushed her aside. She attacked again and again, and he seemed to have read her moves before she even attacked. She narrowed her eyes, and water came from her knocking him down. She had successfully used her waterga spell.

" _My shift is nearly over." He walked to her, "You are stuck, your school work is important. Come, Lady Auda, you can wait while I finish my paperwork."_

 _Auda followed Gabranth and sat near his desk. She opened her notebook. Inside were high level math problems, in which she couldn't make heads or tails of. Math and History were her worst subjects, magick was very easy on the other hand, and her fighting skills were great as well. She looked at Gabranth's desk. It was tidy, and he put his helmet off._

 _Auda blinked, never seeing his face before. He was handsome, his blond hair was short, and his blue eyes were staring at the paperwork in front of him. She bit her lip, not saying anything. He was indeed 30 years old, however he looked younger._

Gabranth stuck a sword into the ground, holding on to it. As she concentrated to keep the spell afloat, Basch and the others attacked him.

" _Lady Auda?" Gabranth looked at her. "Does something ill you?"_

 _Auda shook her head, "My apologizes…" She looked down again. "Just, I have not seen your face before."_

" _It's just a face. Shall I help you now?"_

 _Auda nodded her head, "Yes please?"_

 _Gabranth took her notebook and blinked, "Ah, a 13 year old girl is taking this high a math? This may take a while to explain. Are you sure you should be here?"_

" _My father did tell me to ask Uncle." Auda nodded her head. "That's why I am here."_

" _Very well," Gabranth cleared his throat. "Let's begin."_

The water spell broke, and Auda was pushed away and landed on the wall behind her. Penelo ran up to her casting cure. Gabranth looked at Basch next. "Hear me, Basch! Do not think killing the kingslayer will win you back your honor! When you abandoned home and kin, your name was forever stained with blood!"

"Aye, this stain is mine to bear." Basch spoke, "But I will bear it willingly, knowing that I did all that I could… for hope!"

"Preen and strut as you like! In the end, we are the same! Blood-thirsting carrion birds, hell-bent on revenge!"

Auda knew that would bait Basch, even if it wouldn't show. Auda knew that he indeed blamed Basch for leaving; he blamed Basch for not being able to save their mother. The elder twin attacked his younger. Auda stood up, but moaned out in pain. Basch worried, but he couldn't turn around. He would just have to trust everyone else to look at her.

"Auda." Penelo leaned her back against the wall. "I may have stopped the bleeding, but you are still hurt. The bruises are pretty big."

Auda didn't argue. She really couldn't, if she is hurt, her going into a fight will put her in the way and cause more problems. She nodded her head.

Gabranth squared off. "So you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?"

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!" Cid's voice was heard. Gabranth turned around. Cid walked in the same way he did. He walked closer to the Judge. "You disappoint me, Gabranth. He trusted you." He pushed him. "When you bared steel against the Princess, you foreswore your obligations to your emperor! You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from that service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome." Cid walked forward.

Gabranth raised up his sword to strike Cid in the back. "Gabranth!" Basch yelled out. He was still worried about his brother. Gabranth's sword passed through Venat, who appeared where Cid once was. Then Gabranth was sent through the air, and crashed against a stone pillar, and then crashed into the floor beneath him. Basch looked away from him.

"You were only a tool of this Venat." Balthier spoke to his father.

Penelo looked over at Auda, "That's all I can do right now." She spoke.

Auda nodded her head, still feeling the pain in her sides. She stood up, and walked over to Basch.

Venat appeared beside Cid. Cid looked down at his son. "How quaint. We are allies! The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us. How well you've resisted their wile. By turning your back on their stones, you give us free hand to write our own history."

Ashe looked at Cid, "And at what price? Dalmasca's freedom for your nethicite? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-cryst be damned!"

Cid walked to the Sun-cryst. "Oh, be sure that it is! For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But stay your Occurian sword! The Sun-cryst is glutted with Mist, too precious a thing to waste! Let us use the Stone! Finish this, Venat!" Cid threw the stone he held in his hand into the air. Venat followed it. Three shards of light formed a triangle, that had mist follow out. He started to laugh. "Shards of nethicite! Cocoon of the Sun-cryst! Spill forth your Mist upon this Ivalice! Let sea and sky be awash in it, that Bahamut may come and drink his fill!" The mist started to combine with the mist from the sun-cryst. The follow was much to bear. Everyone had to put their hands in front of them. "And lo! How brightly burned their lanthorn! Casts it back the shadow of Occurian design! Testament that Man's history shall be His alone!"

Balthier held Fran, knowing she felt the mist more than they can. "You made your nethicite for this." He let go of Fran and walked forward. "You mimic the Occuria's Stone for what? To become a god yourself?"

Cid looked at his son. "On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be gods! Such high hopes I once had...but you ran, and they with you! Alas, your return is too late. Come, Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!"

They fought Doctor Cid, Auda was still hurt so she stayed in the back, using magic to aid her. Soon enough Cid held another piece of Manufacted nethicite. "Behold the manufacted nethicite... the fruit of our power and knowledge! See what the Stone of Man is capable of! Witness its power with your own eyes! Famfrit! To me!" He threw it into the air. An esper, Famfirt was summoned.

Soon enough with everyone's help, Famfrit was free, and Cid dropped his guns. He started to gasp, and then he collapsed. Balthier ran to him, his father was face down on the ground. Venat stepped in the way, Balthier smirked.

Cid looked up, "Let him by, Venat. It is done." He slowly got up. "Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years."

"The pleasure was all mine." Venat drift to the side, and disappeared.

Balthier stepped forward, as his father started to fade away into the mist. "Was there no other way?"

"Spend your pity elsewhere. If you are so set on running, hadn't you best be off? Fool of a pirate." Cid faded away.

Penelo looked over at Fran. "Fran?" She went to her side. Auda went to join her, only she moaned out lightly when she moved, and stumbled lightly. Basch grabbed her. She looked up at him.

"The Mist burns. To bursting it beats. The cocoon!" Fran yelled, she was laying on the floor. Balthier walked over, and Penelo stepped aside. "The Sun-cryst bursts. You must run. As far as you can."

"Easy, Fran." Balthier spoke softly.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Hadn't you best be off? That's what a sky pirate does. You fly, don't you?"

Balthier touched her hand. "I suppose you'd better hang on then." He picked her up.

Auda leaned against Basch. She closed her eyes. "He really hurt me…"

Basch nodded his head, and picked her up. "I'll see about getting you healed." He promised.

The mist was getting stronger, and hotter. Vaan looked at Ashe. "Ashe! The sword! We have to stop it!"

Ashe tried to fight the mist with the Sword of Kings in her hands. Though she could barely step forward. Reddas went to her side. "You must quit this place. It's reacting. I have not seen its like before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent." He grabbed the sword. "For Nabudis."

"Reddas?" Vaan asked.

"Reddas!" Auda yelled out.

Reddas ran forward and jumped into the air. "Reddas, no!"

"I, Judge Magister, condemn you to oblivion!" Reddas yelled out. He strike the Sun-cryst. The mist stopped, and only it resumed stronger than ever. Everyone else started to run as fast as they could. Fran and Auda hang on to their men as they ran. Auda looked back. The tears started already.

"Zecht!" She yelled.

They were on the Strahl, it was a blue sunny day. The ominous darkness was gone, the peacefulness was gone. Ashe touched Vaan's back. Vaan looked away, "Reddas..."

Auda was sitting on the floor behind the chairs against the wall. She closed her eyes, the tears were heading down.


	24. Reminiscing

Chapter 24 Reminiscing

Penelo looked over Auda once more. She used a high cure spell. Basch was at Auda's side, he saw the bruises his brother gave her. "You got over worked." Basch spoke.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. She leaned against him, and let out a deep breath. "He is gone."

"Aye."

Vaan walked over, "I liked him. Would you share a story?" Vaan asked, "Like how you two met?"

* * *

People were dressed in their best formal wear. Auda was only 8, and was holding her mother's hand. Her mother was beautiful, her red hair was straighten. Auda's hair was straighten was well, and had a green flower pin to keep it out of her face. The young girl smiled when she saw her uncle, and let go of her mother's hand.

"Uncle Ghis!" She yelled.

Ghis hugged her. "Are you behaving yourself?"

"Uh huh…" The amour didn't really hurt. "Though… I've been bored. When can I visit you?"

Ghis gave a small laugh, "You are really adamant of visiting me at work."

"It's a lot cooler than Dad's job, you uphold justice."

A bold man in a suit of amour showed up, "Ghis." He bowed his head.

"Ah, Zecht, are you enjoying the party? It is in your honor after all. Not very often do we get a new Judge Magister."

"I am," He looked at Auda, "Ah, this must be the all famous Lady Auda." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, "It is very nice to meet you."

Auda giggled, and the man smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too Judge Zecht." She said with a smile.

"Me haps wondered if I can have this dance?"

Auda smiled, and looked at her uncle. "Can I uncle? Please?"

"Very well." He looked up at Zecht, "You take good care of her."

"You have my word." Zecht spoke, held out his hand to Auda. She grabbed it with a smile.

* * *

"That sounds adorable." Penelo spoke to Auda. They were still flying through the air back to the Port of Balfonheim.

Auda nodded her head, "I liked him right away, and he helped me even when Ghis wasn't around. I had people who were nice to me just because I was Ghis's niece, I could tell who they were because they tend to ignored me when he isn't around, or they just seemed annoyed with me."

"He was one of a kind." Vaan spoke, "He was a real pirate that fought for freedom."

"That's what he always wanted." Auda looked out the window. "He left the Empire because he used the midlight shard on Nabudis, he was just following orders. A set of orders he regretted. Will that hunt him in the afterlife? Or will he be set free from that also?" No one knew how to answer her question, so no one did. She knew there was no real answer, but she hopped he was free. She closed her eyes, and wanted to escape through her dreams. From the looks of the sky they did pull an all nighter once more.

Balthier got up, "The Strahl is on auto pilot, I suggest getting some sleep while you can."

* * *

Auda and Basch entered the room they were staying within the air ship. Auda's head hit the pillow, and she looked up at Basch. He joined her, placing his arms around her. "Sleep Auda." He spoke softly.

She placed her head in his chest. "I'm tired of losing people."

"He did what he thought was right. He saved us." He spoke to her.

"I know," She sighed, "I'm just tired of it…" She closed her eyes.

"I know, sleep." He kissed her head.

She yawned, the doziness hit her like a wave. "You sleep too."

* * *

The group walked into the manse once they reached the port. Inside Al-Cid was waiting for them. He sat in Reddas's chair at his desk. His assistant was of course at his side. Vaan looked at him. "Al-Cid?"

"We let ourselves inside. The situation is one demanding some haste, you understand." Al-Cid spoke.

"How did you know where we were?"

Al-Cid walked up to the Lady Ashe. "My little birds, they tell me many, many things. My lady, the war begins now."

"Then you were unsuccessful in stopping the Rozarrian fleet?" Ashe asked him.

"All went according to plan until it came time to request withdrawal of our most devoted generals. In their enthusiasm for war, our great military leaders went behind my back... Straight to Marquis Ondore's Resistance."

Auda rolled her eyes, more people who were in a hurry for the glory of battle. "The Resistance?" Ashe repeated.

"During training, a division of the Resistance ignored their orders and disappeared. They were next found exchanging broadsides with the Imperials over Old Nabradia." Al-Cid spoke.

"Why would they go there? They were asking to be found!" Basch stepped forward.

Al-Cid shook his head, "You misunderstand. Those ships most surely belonged to a Rozarrian division. They may have joined Ondore's resistance forces as patriots, or even mercenaries... but they are regulars of the Rozarrian army under direct command of our war-pavilion. This fifth column has invaded Imperial airspace and provoked a response. His Excellency the Marquis was obliged to give his main fleet the order to attack. And the battleground... is Dalmasca."

"Rozarria will enter the fray, the defense of Dalmasca as their excuse... and we will have a war between empires." Balthier summed up.

"They will bide their time - wait until the Empire has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne - he will crush them and the Marquis both between his hands."

Basch looked at Al-Cid. "Vayne holds the Dusk Shard no longer. His advantage is lost."

"Vayne has advantages enough. He stands on higher ground, and my birds tell me he has awoken something quite large. _Bahamut_ , Lord of the Sky. There was a stirring in the Mist near Ridorana. _Bahamut_ awoke soon after this."

Fran walked forward, "It is the Mist that came before the Cryst was undone. It breathed life into this _Bahamut_. If Reddas had not stopped it when he did, how much more Mist might it have drunk? All went according to Doctor Cid's designs."

Balthier folded his arms, "Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear. And so it falls to me to put an end to the thing."

Ashe looked over at Al-Cid. "Vayne commands _Bahamut_ himself?"

"He comes to Rabanastre." Al-Cid spoke.

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this _Bahamut_. This is my charge…"

Vaan stepped to Ashe's left. "That's _our_ charge, actually."

Penelo went to her other side. "It's our home. It belongs to us all."

"We stuck together this far, why spilt up now?" Auda asked.

Ashe looked at Balthier, Fran, and Basch who all nodded their heads. She gave a smile. Al-Cid's assistant exit, and Al-Cid went to the door. "And my charge is to hinder and delay this Rozarrian invasion for as long as is possible. I will do what I can. Ah, yes..." He turned around, and touched Ashe's hand. "When this unpleasantness is done, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you! Until then, I will be waiting."

Auda raised her eyebrow, knowing he was flirting with her once more. Ashe seemed surprised at the least. Auda doesn't know if she should approve of this or not. Balthier looked back and forth between them and sighed. He wasn't sure if he approved either it seemed. He left.

"Let's go to the Strahl shall we." Balthier spoke.

Auda looked at Ashe, "Let's do this! The mission is almost over, we got this!"


	25. Bahamut

Chapter 25 Bahamut

By the time the Strahl entered the Dalmascan airspace, airships were engaged in a battle. Balthier was flying in, and Ashe grabbed the microphone, "Uncle, it is I! I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne!" She yelled.

Ondore's voice was heard through it, "What are you saying? You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over!"

"If we allow them to destroy us here, there will be no after. You must assist our charge."

"Stop. You must pull back!" There was a bit of silence then, "Stop the _Strahl_!"

Vaan grabbed the microphone, "Hold it!" Came out Larsa's voice. "I mean, w-wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her! So... we're fine! I got the Princess covered!"

"Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?" Ondore asked.

Ashe grabbed the microphone, "No, uncle. He will fight with us against Vayne!"

"Leave it to us!" Vaan yelled into the microphone.

"Understood. Our fate is in your hands." Ondore said once more.

Vaan placed the microphone down, and went to his seat. Penelo looked at him, "'I got the Princess covered'?"

"Larsa'd say that." Vaan defended.

"We're relying on you for fire support. Give them something to think about. We'll pick our moment and make our move!" Balthier spoke. Everyone sat down, and buckled down. The sky-pirate flew his airship through the battle. "Quite the welcome! Careful!"

Fran looked at the radar, "One follows!"

Balthier looked at it, "Ah, you want to dance! The let's dance!" The airship behind them started to fire.

The viera spotted yet another airship that started to fire at them from the front. "A new partner."

"It's not easy being this popular, you know." Balthier cut to the side. The two airships crashed into each other. Balthier made it to Bahamut. It circled around looking for a dock. "There it is." Balthier landed.

Vaan was the first one to the exit, waving at the others, "Come on! Come on!" Soon all of them entered the Bahamut.

Inside it had the Empire's classic colors inside, and not many soldiers were around, perhaps off, dealing with orders of their higher ups. Balthier looked up. "Vayne will be in the fortress's command tower. I saw something of the like on our way in here. Right above our heads."

Ashe looked at Balthier, "We need not fight all the Empire to win. If we can get to Vayne, we can put an end to this war."

"Let's get going then. Find Vayne, wherever he's perched, and knock him off." Vaan said impatiently.

The group made their way through the air fortress. Still there was a lack of soldiers, which was strange, though it didn't matter. It just meant that the fight a head is a bit harder. They were heading their way down a set of stairs when the fortress started to shake. Penelo went to the side, and Vaan held on to her. Ashe grabbed the rail, as did Auda. Basch's hands grabbed Auda. Balthier grabbed a hold of Fran to make sure she was okay.

Everyone then recovered. Ashe was the first to walk down. "The Resistance fights their battle well. We dare not fail them. We dare not falter." Fran spoke.

"Stop worrying. We just have to clean up here, and then Ashe'll be the queen." Vaan reassured.

Penelo looked at Vaan, "It's kind of hard to believe. I can't even imagine trying to rule a whole kingdom."

Basch looked at Ashe, "A queen might 'run away' with the help of a sky pirate looking to raise his bounty." He teased.

"I doubt our queen would need the help of any sky pirates." Balthier spoke.

Ashe looked back. "Do you really think me as strong as all that?"

"Who said anything about strong? You'll make it. You got good friends." Vaan walked down.

Auda nodded her head, "We all believe in you." She walked down with a smile. "Sure you were going to be queen, but now I think you are actually ready to be one."

Soon they reached an elevator to take them to the level they ended to go. Vaan and Penelo went to the controls trying to figure out how to us them. There was a clink behind the group. Fran, Ashe, and Auda turned around. Basch slowly turned as well. "So you have lived."

Gabranth walked forward, "I am Judge Magister." He struggled to stay upright. He was still hurt. "Even in disgrace. My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland."

Basch stepped forward. "Gabranth. Do not blame yourself anymore."

"You confound me, Brother! You failed Landis, you failed Dalmasca... all you were to protect. Yet you still hold on to your honor. How?"

"I had some more important to defend. And defend them I have. How is it that _you_ have survived? Is it not because you defend Lord Larsa?"

Gabranth narrowed his eyes, though no one could really see. "Silence! All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother who fled our homeland remains mine. Tell me: why do you forsake that which you must hold most precious?"

"I do as I must, brother. Or is that not answer enough?"

Gabranth went to attack Basch, not liking his answer. "Auda, how could you trust a man such as this?" He asked after Basch blocked.

"Like I should trust you?" Auda went to attack as well. He pushed her back.

He had his sword at Basch. "Futile, Basch! Long have I walked in hatred's company. As long as I can curse your name I shall not be defeated!"

"Then come!" Basch ready his sword. "Wield your hatred and crush me. I welcome it!"

"Basch!" Auda yelled.

Basch ready his mist quickening, mist went over to Gabranth, and Basch did a three punch combo. Auda watched, as Basch attacked. Gabranth then stepped back, he held his sword, not at him but to Auda, "Look, Basch, as your friends and girl die! As they must, for surely you cannot protect them! Know now the despair you have taught me!" He ran to Auda.

Auda blocked him, "Stop trying to prove yourself to Basch." She pushed against her sword, not backing down. "For someone who is hurt that he left, you sure want his attention like a lost little puppy." Gabranth pushed her away, ready to attack her once more, only Basch stepped in the way, defending her. His sword blocked the attack. "Basch…"

Basch pushed Gabranth and attacked. He hit Gabranth in the side. Gabranth was weaker, a sword was dropped. He pointed one at Basch, "Have you your fill of this?"

Basch looked at his brother. "I would ask you the same. Let this end, Noah."

Gabranth fell to his knee. "I've no right to be called by that name."

Basch walked closer to him. "Then live. And reclaim it."

Auda looked at Gabranth, how easy it was to let the anger consume her. She realized that if she doesn't let it go, she would end up like the man in front of her, a man who let anger control him for so long. She didn't want that, she would have to let the anger she had go. The elevator started to rise, and Gabranth hasn't moved since he slumped down. He was knocked out.

"Auda," Basch called out.

Auda turned to him, "Sorry."

Basch shook his head, "We are almost at the top."

She nodded her head, and walked to him. The elevator stopped. Everyone walked out, while Auda gave Gabranth one last look, and took off running. The party ran up the stairs. In the center of the room were Vayne and Larsa. Larsa gave a gasp seeing them.

Vayne looked over at Ashe, "I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_. I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship. Permit me to ask: Who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or perchance a saint of salvation?"

"I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want only to be free."

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca, for She is lost. Observe well, Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power." He put his hand in the air.

"No." Larsa pulled out his sword from its sheath, and pointed it at his brother. "No, Brother. I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist."

"Bold words, child." Vayne spoke. A fight broke out. Everyone had their mist quickening ready, in which they got his health half way down in one hit. "Your lives are forfeit, and your insurgence with them. Dalmasca will again know order. For good and all, I shall bring your futile attempts at rebellion to an end."

The battle went on. Vayne struggled to stay upright. He gave a gasp, and feel down on his face. "Lord Brother!" Larsa called out. He ran over to him, but the child's body was hit by a lighting spell. He fell to the ground. Penelo gasped. Red mist went around Vayne, the nature of the mist was changing his body. He stood up, his muscles spasms as they grew larger. He was floating.

"Manufacted nethicite!" Ashe yelled.

Above him six flying swords circled around him. His face looked as though as it was decaying. "Behold the power left me by our fallen friend." Gabranth slowly climbed the stairs to the platform. His sword pointed at the party. "Gabranth, you will defend my brother. He will have much need in the hell to follow."

Gabranth pointed his swords at Vayne. "Yes, I _will_ defend Lord Larsa!"

"The hound strays. Treason bears a price."

"One I gladly pay." Gabranth attacked first.

Auda concentrated on fighting the movable swords than Vayne, mostly because the swords were his line of attack.

"Ivalice will know a new Dynast-King, and Man will keep his own history! The Tyranny of the gods is ended! We are their puppets no more! The freedom for which we have longed is at hand!" Vayne sent his swords to the group.

Before Auda could block, Gabranth stepped in the way. "Gabranth?" She asked. He didn't answer her, and he attacked. Auda didn't press anything since they were in battle still. She sent a powerful fire attack at Vayne, keeping her distance.

Gabranth's helmet was destroyed. Vayne started to clutch his shoulder, gasping. Gabranth ran to him to attack. A beam of energy burst from Vayne, protecting him. He sent his flying swords at Gabranth, who was staring at the man. "Even a stray has pride!" Vayne powered up, and knocked Gabranth across the platform. Basch ran to his side. "Here I pay my debt."

"Burn in hell, Gabranth!" Vayne yelled. He sent his swords to Gabranth, and soon enough Larsa stopped them holding a piece of Manufacted nethicite in his hands. Penelo must have healed him. The boy stood in front of the twins. The piece of nethicite broke into shards, and the swords disappeared one by one. Vayne gasped as the nethicite shattered into tiny pieces of light.

During the light show, Vaan picked up Gabranth's sword, and raced towards Vayne, giving a rage full battle cry, and got Vayne in the stomach. The Emperor was sent flying over the edge. Vaan jumped the barrier and dropped the sword. He needed to finish him off. Venat then showed himself to Vaan. Vayne clutched his stomach, walked away out of the area. Venat soon left.

Auda went to Basch and Gabranth. The Judge hasn't changed at all in looks. Auda knelt beside them. Gabranth looked up at Basch. "Basch, tell me. He is a good master?"

"Aye." Basch looked at Auda, "This is our final battle."

Auda nodded her head, "Let's go."

"Auda, I need you to stay here."

"What?" Auda looked defeated, how could he ask that.

"My brother is hurt, I wish for you to look after him." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can you do this for me? I trust no other. You and he need to made amends, before you can regret… this is more important than the battle."

"How can…" Auda looked away, "We are partners shouldn't I be there helping you in battle?"

"My heart would not be in the battle if it is worried about my brother. You being here, will ease my heart, and I can fight fully. Please Auda. I shall have no other."

Auda nodded her head. "You better come back."

"Thank you Auda." Basch got up, and walked away, with Penelo who left Larsa.

Larsa went running to Auda and Gabranth. He didn't say anything, but looked at the two. Auda looked at Gabranth, "He still loves you." Auda spoke.

"Auda…" He spoke looking at her, "I am sorry. I took from you after all these years."

Auda looked to the ground. "I… The guy you stabbed after the king, that boy Reks… he was my fiancé. And… I heard you killed Drace too…"

"He was engaged at such a young age?" Gabranth looked away, "A warrior's life is not easy Auda. Those we kill do not leave us, their faces forever burned in our minds. His look of betrayal has not left mine. Drace's face when she died is no different. I had no choice in either case. The boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I needed a witness, no more no less. Doesn't make it less wrong I know." He took a breath, "Drace placed Vayne under arrest and Vayne ordered her death. Drace went peacefully knowing that I will protect Lord Larsa for her. She would rather die at my hands than Bergan's."

Auda looked at him, "Gabranth…"

"That guy, Reks was his name?"

She nodded his head, "We started to date a week after knowing each other. Three years it lasted."

"And now you are dating my brother."

Auda nodded her head once again. "Yeah… he has nightmares, we aren't alone in that front. I have nightmares too, from that night when my father went crazy. Basch doesn't want me to have regrets. He knows them greatly. He regrets leaving Landis, leaving you and your mother alone. He really thought that when he joined the army to fight the Empire, he was protecting you guys, he didn't think that Landis would be taken."

Gabranth looked at her, "Is he good to you?"

Auda nodded her head, "If he wasn't I wouldn't be with him."

"I remember when you were just a kid, and you found out that I was from Landis. Remember all those questions you had?"

Auda smiled softly, "I do. I really enjoyed that." She looked at him, "The day I remember most often is when you helped me with my math when my uncle was gone on a mission. It was the first time I got to see your face. It was nice to have you lower your guard around me."

Larsa couldn't say anything, not at their long awaiting reunion. He grabbed Gabranth's hand. Gabranth looked at him, then at Auda. "Auda, will you look after Lord Larsa?"

Auda looked at Gabranth. "Don't talk as if this is the end for you."

The party came running in. "We did it!" Vaan yelled, "We just gotta end the war."

Basch walked up, and picked up his brother.


	26. The New Beginning

Chapter 26 The New Beginning

Balthier and Fran were in their pilot and co-pilot seats. The group was on the Strahl, Basch put Gabranth at the sides where he could lay down.

Balthier looked at Fran. "Well? Can we fly?"

Fran shook her head. "No fuel goes to the glossair engines."

"Damn! Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking the engine room. Fran, with me!" He got up as did Fran and they started to leave.

Ashe looked up at Bahamut after an explosion shook them. "Look! _Bahamut_ 's glossair rings are stopping!"

Balthier looked at Vaan, taking him to the pilot's chair. "Vaan! As soon as the _Strahl_ 's rings move, you take off. Understood?" He sat Vaan down. "You can fly her, Vaan. Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry." Vaan nodded his head looking at his hands.

Fran took Penelo to the co-pilot seat and sat her down. "Penelo, watch for interference from _Bahamut_ 's skystone. The _Strahl_ 's a fickle girl. You keep her working for us."

Penelo nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do." Fran and Balthier left.

Gabranth looked at Basch. "Basch. Look after Larsa, will you? If House Solidor should crumble, the Empire would fail, and civil war would take us all."

"I understand." Basch nodded his head.

"Lord Larsa is our last hope. Lose Larsa and we lose the Empire. Protect him. I would entrust him to no other's care,"

"I will keep him from harm. I promise you. For the Empire, and for Dalmasca." Basch vowed.

"Your words put me at ease, Brother. Sorry to leave you." Gabranth looked at Auda, "Auda, Look after my brother."

Auda nodded her head. "Of course."

Larsa held his hand. "Gabranth…"

Auda reached out, and touched Basch's hand. He held hers tightly, while watching his brother.

"Vaan," Penelo looked at the now glowing dash board, "the power's back! We can go!"

"Right! Let's go!" Vaan took off. "Grab onto something!"

Auda buckled Gabranth in, "I'm sorry," She started. "We have to buckle in." She kissed Gabranth on his check, and left to go sit in the chair.

Basch knew he had a job to finish and finally left his brother with a heavy heart. He walked to the microphone, and picked it up. "This is Judge Magister Gabranth. All quarters cease fire!" Vaan flew the Strahl between the two armies. "I repeat: All units of the Archadian army, hold your fire!" The fire on the battle field stopped. Auda walked to Basch's side, and grabbed his free hand. He held her hand tightly. Larsa walked to Basch's other side. "The battle is over! As of this moment, we have signed a cease-fire with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca... Her Royal Majesty."

Larsa was handed the microphone. "Attention. This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. My brother Vayne has died with honor in battle. The Imperial Fleet is now under my command!"

Ashe grabbed the microphone. "This is Ashelia Dalmasca."

"The Lady Ashe! Thank the gods you live!" Ondore's voice was heard.

"I confirm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here. Please stand down your attack. The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned. We are free!" Ashe began to cry.

Basch placed his hand on her shoulder. Auda let go of his hand and walked behind Ashe, giving her a hug from behind. Auda's face went on her other shoulder. "Don't cry Princess. You will get me going…" Their dream has finally came true, everything they did finally paid off. Dalmasca is free.

Penelo pointed her finger out the window at an explosion on Bahamut. "Look Vaan, the _Bahamut_!" The large airship started to fall on Dalmasca.

A voice soon went over the intercom. "This is Judge Zargabaath, captain of the _Alexander_ , flagship of the 12th Dalmascan Fleet. I address all ships in Rabanastre's airspace. The _Bahamut_ must not be allowed to fall on the city of Rabanastre! We are preparing to ram her! Do not interfere!"

"Madness!" Ondore's voice was heard.

"Should she fall, the paling will not hold, and all Rabanastre will be obliterated! Concentrate your fire on the _Alexander_ 's remains once _Bahamut_ is clear of the city."

Balthier's voice soon entered the room through the intercom. "Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet."

"Balthier? Wait, Balthier, where are you?" Vaan asked into the Microphone.

"Ah, Vaan! Sounds like you made it out okay! The _Strahl_ 's a fine airship, eh?"

"What does he think he's doing? Balthier!" Ondore spoke.

"Marquis!" Balthier yelled. "Stop that fool Judge on the _Alexander_ for me, would you? Just getting somewhere with these glossair rings. Almost done! Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?"

Ashe took the microphone, Auda let her go. "Balthier! Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?"

"Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies. Let's fly! Fran! Power to the glossair rings. Fran?" There was some silence.

"Listen to me, Balthier. Get out of _Bahamut_ immediately! Please, Balthier! You mustn't die! Please, Balthier. Come back." Ashe was crying again.

Auda took the microphone, "Balthier, Fran, if you two die, I'll swear I'm going to kill you. So come back okay?! This is the one promise you cannot break."

"The one promise huh Auda?" Balthier asked. Bahamut went away from Rabanastre, and Vaan flew by it. "Vaan, the _Strahl_ 's in your hands! You'd better take care of her, you hear? If there's one scratch on her when I get back…" Balthier started.

"Roger that. We'll be waiting for you." Vaan spoke, flying away.

Ashe lifted her head. "Balthier..."

Auda grabbed her, "Princess…"

She looked up at her, "Auda since when do you call me that?"

Auda smiled lightly, "We did it. We saved Dalmasca. We shouldn't be crying. Balthier did it, and he wouldn't die on us like that."

* * *

Basch and Auda stood in the aerodrome. The time has arrived where everyone had to go their separate way. Ashe was named successor by the Kiltias. Though in the Dalmasca aerodrome were Basch, Auda, and Larsa. The three stood there, and Basch had changed, he gave himself a shave haircut, and he wore his brother's armor.

Auda looked at Basch. "Are you sure Basch?"

"I gave him my word that I will watch over Lord Larsa, and thus I shall."

"As him though?"

"I have to, the Empire knows Gabranth, not Basch. You do not have to join me."

"How can you dismiss me like this?" She shook her head, the tears started to form. "I won't leave your side." Her voice sounded broken.

"This is my sacrifice, I cannot ask you to make the same sacrifice just to be with me." He held her shoulder.

"Are you…" She looked down on the floor. "Are you breaking up with me?" She shook her head once more, the tears never stopped. "Basch… no…" Her heart couldn't take this.

"Auda, listen to me, you have a life ahead of you. You need to live it, be free. I cannot ask you to go to the home you ran away from. I cannot ask you to be with Gabranth, and I cannot ask you to leave your new home." He pulled away. "I'm sorry Auda." He began to walk away to the hanger, where Larsa was waiting with Judge Zaragabath. His own heart was breaking.

Auda ran to him, putting her arms around him. "Don't do this to me Basch…" She felt the tears leaving her. "My life means nothing without you. I was looking forward to moving in with you. I don't want to leave you. I love you Basch."

Basch didn't move. He opened his mouth to talk, but she wasn't done yet.

"I love you," She repeated, "I want to be at your side, and I will always want to be at your side no matter where life takes us. So please… let me go with you. I don't care that you will be Gabranth, I don't care that I will have to return to Aracadies. I'm begging you Basch…"

"Auda…" He started. He walked free from her hold. He turned around, Auda looked so small. She had a lot of tears. "You love me?"

She nodded her head.

He kissed her, "Auda, I love you as well, but…"

"No buts…" She held her heart, "Let me go with you, where ever you go, I will follow…"

"You are willing to make this sacrifice with me?" He asked.

She nodded her head again. "I am." She hugged him once more. "Please don't leave me."

Basch kissed her forehead, "Of course not. I was not aware how much you loved me… forgive me."

"Basch…"

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand.

Auda smiled one of her big smiles. She hugged him again jumping into it. "Basch!" Her arms went around his neck, her legs went around him.

"Auda," he let out a laugh.

She got down, her smile never faded.

On board of the airship, Larsa and Judge Zaragabath where waiting for them. Judge Zaragabath had his helmet off. He spotted Auda first. "Lady Auda! You return home?"

Auda nodded her head. "Sorry for being missing for those five years…" She lowered her head.

"Sorry? Your father had…" He didn't finish. "What's important know is that you are safe and sound. Thank you Gabranth for returning her home, you were always her favorite Judge, even if you weren't a magister."

Auda looked away at that, "Judge Zaragabath, you go too far, he wasn't my favorite…"

"Oh, and you pretended to have math problems for nothing then?"

Auda looked at him again, "I was not pretending! They were hard, I was taking advance Trigonometry…"

Basch shook his head, "Lady Auda, I must say after today's events, you must get your rest."

"I agree." Judge Zaragabath spoke, "Same to you Lord Larsa."

" _Uncle," a five year old was on her uncle's neck. "How come they call me Lady Auda? Why not Auda?"_

" _Because it's social etiquette," He spoke simply."You are taking your etiquette classes aren't you?"_

" _Yes uncle."_

" _Why ask then?"_

" _Because I thought those in House Solidor are Lords and Ladies. Why am I Lady when I'm not in House Solidor?"_

 _Ghis laughed, "You are a niece of Judge Ghis. All those related to the Judge Magisters are Lords and Ladies as well. We are upholders of the law and defenders of House Solidor, and thus we need respect."_

" _Oh…" She placed her head on his. "Does that make Mom a lady? And my Dad a lord?"_

" _Of course, though not in such high regard as you."_

" _How come?"_

" _Because you are the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have."_

" _Oh… How come?"_

 _Ghis laughed again, "Because my dear, it's hard for Judges to find those to love."_

" _Why?"_

" _Your questions are never ending little one." Ghis laughed, "You see, all of us are busy, and once we find someone, it's hard to keep them because they don't understand how much time we have to give up in our work."_

" _Sounds lonely to be Judge."_

" _It can be, but with you in my heart my dear, I will never be lonely."_

 _Auda giggled, "Aw Uncle, you are so weird."_

Auda didn't move from the cabin. She looked at the Judges. "I remember me riding on my Uncle's neck as we were walking down the hallway after he got of work. I asked him why I was called Lady Auda, and he explained why. Judge Zaragabath, as Judge Ghis is not really Judge, I should no longer be called Lady Auda, that is correct yes?"

"Yes, Lady Auda, however you and Judge Gabranth are together… though it does not meet my approval, it means that you are still a part of the Judge family, which you never left even with Judge Ghis's death."

"It does not meet your approval?" Auda had asked.

"It does not."

"Why?" She walked to him.

"He is a man 17 years older than you; don't you think you should go out and find someone your own age?"

Auda looked right at him. "I've lived in Dalmasca for five years, and I found someone yes, however, I must say, I never felt this high of a love before. Age doesn't mean a difference to what is in the heart."

Judge looked at Gabranth, "Does this have to do with the fact your uncle never liked him?"

"No. I'm listening to my heart."

"Very well then. You are aware of the time he will spend away from you then?"

Auda nodded her head, "As long as I am in his heart, that to my uncle explained when I asked him why he never found someone." She looked out to the sky.

* * *

Auda and Basch laid on a bed, he was on top of her. She smiled up at him. "Do you mean that?" Basch asked.

"What?" Auda's arms were around his neck.

"That you never felt the love that's in your heart."

Auda nodded her head. "It's true. I love you."

"I love you too Auda." He kissed her. He went to her ear. "He is your favorite?" He asked.

Auda laughed a little, "No, you are." She kissed him again.

"It seems no matter what you picked, the fates would have brought us together." He kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, "It seems you have much to tell me about my brother. I don't want to leave any missing information out." He gave her a bite right on her spot.

She moaned out softly, "Later," She put her hands in his hair.

"How about the stuff about helping you out on homework you didn't need help on."

Auda looked away, "I needed the help."

"Uh huh, like you didn't flirt in the desert?" He teased.

She looked up at him, "Okay, Okay, I admit I flirted in the desert… But I didn't forge being stuck. The sine, cosine, and tangent mapping on a graph were what I got stuck on…"

"And you remember what you were stuck on? I don't even remember my own studies as a child."

Auda sighed, "I only remembered what the assignment was about… You are making a much bigger deal out of it than it needs to be."

"I question," His teasing voice was in use. He kissed her neck once more, "Who would you think was laying here with you, me, or him?"

"You." She said not getting his game.

"Are you sure my love?" He bit down, she gave a gasp holding on to him. "Think now, if you stayed, whose name would you be moaning?"

"This is mute." Auda received another bite. She bit her lip, she shut her eyes once more. "I am in your bed now. What difference does it make if… if…" His hands went to play with her nipples, as he continued on licking and biting her. "Basch…" She moaned his named softly.

"I want to know the truth; did you have a little crush on Noah?"

Auda shook her head. "No…" He bit her once more. "Maybe… It's hard to think…" Her breathing was labored.

"No difference true." Basch kissed her, she kissed back. He pulled away, "Just means that the fates had us paired up from the start." He entered his length within her.

She moaned out in bliss. She grabbed him, and moved with his rhythm. He moved a bit faster with each thrust, her moans soon were getting loader and loader, and was so glad they silenced the room. She went to kiss him. He kissed back. The love that was shared, there was no hiding it. This is where they belonged, with each other, and no other would have done. She wanted all of him, and nothing less would be do. "Basch!" She screamed his name as she released around him. It caused him to be undone, and he released as well.

"I love you Auda."

"I love you too."

"Now isn't the time nor place to ask this, but my heart needs an answer." He pulled out, but he stayed on top of her.

"An answer to what?"

He placed his hand on her face. "Will you marry me?"

Auda smiled brightly, "You mean… Yes! Of course yes!" She pulled him down. "I never plan on leaving your side. Not now, not ever." She kissed him. "I love you Basch, so of course I will."


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Auda sat on a table; she received a letter reading it over. Larsa was across of her, he already read it. A small piece fell off and she read it first.

 _We made it safe and sound, so no need to kill us sweet heart. We are on our way to met Vaan and Penelo, if you can get free you are welcome to join us. Meet up with Vaan and Penelo in Rabanstre if you wish. They will know where to meet us. Fran will enjoy seeing you again. Balthier_

Auda read the paper.

 _It's hard to believe a year has passed so quickly. Rabanastre is finally back to the way it was. Like when my parents were still alive. But I think it's important to put the past behind us and keep our eyes on the road ahead. Ashe's coronation is next month. She grows farther and farther away from us... but I guess that's how it has to be. She is queen now, after all. I am looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony._

Basch walked in. "You called, my lord?" He took off his helmet. Larsa pointed to the paper. He saw Auda sitting down reading, with his ring on her finger.

 _How is Basch? I know he went with you to Archades "to further the cause of peace in Ivalice" and Auda with him... but still, I hope they come to Rabanastre, and Ashe, soon. She has to keep up appearances now, so she would never say it... but I think she misses them._

Basch placed the helmet on the desk next to Auda, reading over her shoulder.

 _Oh, I haven't told you the most important part! Vaan and I had been taking care of the_ _Strahl_ _, but it was stolen! We had just finished having her tuned up, too. Stolen might not be the right word. If her owner wants her back, there's not much we can do. There's still plenty of time before the coronation, so Vaan's going to pay the two of them a visit. You should see him! He can hardly wait. Balthier even gave Auda an invitation, but its okay if she can't. We know how busy she had become when she started to work on rebuilding Old Aracadies. I'll be going too, of course. Every good sky pirate needs a partner, right?_

 _Penelo._

"Will you be going?" Basch asked.

Auda shook her head, "I've been feeling tired lately, I think I will visit, but I'm not up to exploring a tomb. I'll give them what a few days then I'll visit."

Basch nodded his head and kissed her. "And you will visit Lady Ashe?"

"How can I not visit her if I am in Dalmasca? It's like asking me to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter." She joked.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think by leaving a review!  
_

 _This and my KH fanfics are more than likely my only insert charcter into plot story. This was so lazy, I'm not gonna lie. I have 12 chapters for the sequel written up. Will be rated M, and I will start posting it after move, and once I get internet again._

 _Once again please review!_


	28. Note

The sequel is now up! Sorry for the wait, however I had no internet and you can't really update or create new stories with the fanfiction app. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
